Quintessence
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: Deep down behind that façade lies a dark and dangerous secret. She tries to hide, but not even running is an option. With the help of those who she can trust, it’s time for Isabella Swan to face her past.
1. Birthday Horrors

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my Twilight Fanfiction story. Reviews would be awesome, constructive especially**

**PLEASE READ: At first the story appears much like the New Moon book, with Bella's birthday party, but the rest is very different than it actually seems. Please read it all before you judge it completely. Thank You.**

**Tell me what you think, and if it's good, I will upload more chapters. (At least 2 reviews please for new chapters! Thank You!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer Does! (unless i continue the chapters than I own the characters i made up)  
Also if there is any misconceptions, please let me know.**

**Summary: Bella's hiding something, something about her past that she doesn't want anyone to know; her parents, her friends, the werewolves and the Cullens, especially Edward. But what happens when her past catches up with her and she's in danger! A Edward and Bella pairing!**

**

* * *

**

**Quintessence**

**Chapter 1  
Birthday Horrors**

I woke up today feeling unusually happy, maybe because it was Friday and the weekend was finally here. I looked around my room and noticed that Edward had already left, probably to get changed. I shrugged and got out of bed to head straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After my morning routine, I changed into some black jeans, a white, and ¾ sleeved blouse and grabbed my red sweater to protect myself from that chilly fall air.

I walked downstairs to notice that Charlie hadn't gotten up yet. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30. I was up a half hour earlier, and I figured that I might as well relax for a bit. I prepared a bowl of cereal and while I ate, I looked over at the calendar to figure out was day it was. Today was Friday, September the… 13th! My eyes widened in shock as I realized today was my birthday and all my happiness washed right away. I've been spending so much time with Edward and the Cullens that I never really paid attention to that fact that the days were flying by and landed on my most hated day. I hated the attention I got on my birthday and the worst luck always happened to me on that day, they were horrible and I always avoided them whenever I could.

I jumped up from my seat and hid the calendar in the deep and dark places of behind the fridge. As I ate and tried to calm down my nerves, I heard Charlie get up. I prayed to God that he forgot about my birthday.

As he stumbled down the stairs, I was washing my dishes, a nervous wreck. My hands were shaking while I was washing the dished and waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Morning Bella, you're up early today," yawned Charlie. I sighed and my hands were shaking a little less.

"Morning dad," I said back, waiting if he would say anything else.

I heard him shuffle over to the cabinets to take out a bowl and a box of cereal. A wave of relief washed over me as I figured that he forgot about my birthday. I quickly finished with my bowl and headed up my room to read a bit of _Withering Heights_ before Edward came to pick me up.

Time passed while I read until I heard knocking on the door. I smiled, anxious to see Edward today. I ran down the stairs, thankfully not tripping for once. _'Maybe my birthday won't be that bad today, as long as no one finds out,'_ I thought to myself. I opened the door to see Edward in all his glory. He was sporting some baggy jeans and a gray, v-necked sweater, with white collars sticking up from underneath it. He had on his beautiful crooked smile when he saw me and I smiled back. He leaned in to give me a kiss and I practically melted. I loved and hated how he could do these things to me.

"Morning love," he said in his beautiful velvety voice.

"Hey Edward," I responded while I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my bag. As I was about to close the door I yelled, "Bye dad, I'm going now,"

I saw Charlie walking out of the kitchen, he looked up, "Oh, bye Bella, have fun at school,"

I smiled and was about to close the door when Charlie yelled something, "Wait I almost forgot! Happy Birth-," I slammed the door shut before he could finish the damned statement.

'_Uh Oh, damn, I knew this was too good to be true. Stupid life, the whole world's against me!"_ I slowly turned around to look at Edward to see him look at me with a hurt expression. I almost felt guilty, almost.

"It's your birthday today?" he asked softly, I could hear the hurt in his voice. I tried to lie, "What are you talking about?"

I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I looked away but he grabbed my chin to face him.

"Bella?" he almost growled,

I sighed in defeat, "Yes it's my birthday today,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly

"I hate my birthday; it's the most dreaded day of my life!" I stated angrily,

He smirked at my response, "Aren't normal humans supposed to enjoy their birthdays?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well apparently I'm not normal because I despise my birthday. All the attention, the gifts, ugh, I can live without it"

Edward chuckled at my answer, and let go. I huffed and turned around to head to his car.

We drove to school in silence. While silent for Edward, I was screaming and cursing my horrible luck in my mind.

All too soon we arrived at school. When he turned off the engine, I grabbed his hands.

"Edward please, please don't tell anyone today is my birthday!" I pleaded,

He looked at me confused, "Why not Bella? You deserve to have your birthday acknowledged,"

"NO! Please Edward, I hate my birthday. I don't' want gifts, attention, nothing! Please can you act like you didn't hear what Charlie said and make this day like any other day, for me?"

He stared at me for while, thinking over his answer. He sighed and finally answered "Ok Bella, for you, I won't say anything,"

I sighed in relief and kissed him, "Thank you so much Edward,"

He smiled my favourite smile, "You're welcome, but you do owe me later for this,"

I groaned, knowing that it wasn't going to be good, but it had to be better than anyone finding out it was my birthday.

I got out of the car and headed towards school, Edward's arm around my waist. As we walked over to the building, I looked over at Edward and saw him smirking. _'What is he happy about?'_ He was looking at something, and I followed his gaze over to a very excited Alice, beside the rest of the Cullens.

My eyes widened, as I realized what he was smirking about,

'_Oh crap, please let that not be it!'_

Alice had spotted me and Edward and ran over to us, looking even more excited,

'_Oh crap, she didn't figure it out,'_

Alice ran up to me more specifically and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. "Alice?" I practically choked out,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" she shouted happily

'_Oh crap, she did,'_

She released me from her death grip and I looked around to see everyone staring at us, more specifically me,

"Crap" I muttered. In a blink of an eye, every student was in front of me, wishing me a happy birthday.

Thankfully before I could get completely mauled over, Edward pulled me into his protective embrace and dragged me away from the crowd.

"Thank you so much Edward, I though I was a goner," I leaned onto my knees, breathing deeply,

"So my Bella is turning 18," he began. I straightened up and glared at him. I could see him stifling his laughter and when he saw my angered expression, he burst out laughing.

I turned around and began walking out of the parking lot. I was quickly stopped by an arm around my waist,

"Wait Bella I'm sorry," he tried apologizing, but he was still recovering from his earlier outburst,

"No, I knew it was a mistake to come to school today. I'm going home Edward," I explained, trying to wiggle out from his grasp. He only tightened his grip at my movements,

"Be reasonable Bella. I'm sorry, but can you at least try to enjoy this day for my happiness?"

I turned around and looked into his topaz eyes. Why did I do that?

"Fine," I said, and he smiled. He walked me back towards the school.

"Stupid vampire persuasion," I muttered while we walked.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

The rest of the day went on horribly. People kept on wishing me happy birthdays and Mike was fretting over the fact he didn't' get me anything… actually not just Mike, everyone was.

Finally, the day ended and I could finally go home.

Edward's Point of View

During the whole day, I could see Bella grow weary of all the attention she was receiving. I inwardly smiled about how different she was to all the other humans. While they all enjoyed the attention on their birthday, my Bella hates it.

I almost laughed when I saw Bella's expression change so quickly when the last bell rang. It was definitely a change from her expression during lunch.

Bella had pleaded to Alice to not do anything. She listened to Bella's pleading but she wasn't planning to actually follow them. In her mind, I could hear her plans for a party tonight for Bella. Poor Bella I thought.

I walked with Bella by my side to the Volvo. She looked exhausted after the day she experienced today. She was constantly bombarded with everyone wishing her happy birthday and complaining how they didn't get her any gifts.

As we sat down, she instantly closed her eyes. We drove in silence until we finally pulled into her driveway.

"Today was horrible, and I'm glad my birthday only comes once a year," she said. I chuckled at her statement,

"I don't think today was too bad Bella," I responded, driving out of the parking lot,

"No, it was worse. The only good thing is that I didn't get any unwanted gifts," I internally cringed as I though about Alice's party tonight, and no doubt the fact that my entire family now knew, even Carlisle and Esme, and they were probably planning on getting her gifts.

"Are you sure Bella? You're truck is getting really old, and it's not in the best shape. Perhaps I could buy you a new –,"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Edward I don't want any gifts please. I know you're wealthy but I don't want you to spend your money on me. It makes me feel guilty,"

Bella's eyes were open and staring at me. I sighed as I brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were begging me. I sighed and nodded.

Bella's Point of View

I smiled at him when he accepted my pleads.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked. I was a little confused to why he would ask me this, usually he would just ask it, but I simply nodded.

"Why do you hate you're birthday so much? It can't be because of the attention and all that, there's something more,"

I was shocked by his question. Flashbacks of my past began to happen and I winced at the memories I tired so hard to forget. How could this one question bring back so many bad memories?

"Bella?" Edward asked, concern in his voice, "Bella what is it?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing Edward," I whispered, getting out of his car. He was quickly in front of me.

He held my face in his hands, his eyes boring into mine.

"Bella what is it?"

"Don't worry about it Edward, it's nothing," I replied, hoping I sounded normal. I don't think he believed it.

"Bella it is not nothing. When I asked you, you looked pained and scared. Tell me what's going on,"

I was about to shrug off his question again when he sighed, "I can hear Charlie coming home,"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at me, "Promise you'll tell me later,"

I really didn't want Edward to know, "Maybe Edward,"

He looked at me hurt, and I couldn't bear to see the pain so I turned my head, "I'll see you tonight," I nodded and headed to my door.

I turned around and saw that the Volvo and Edward was now gone.

"Stupid cursed birthday," I muttered to myself when I walked into the house. I was in desperate need of a bath. I headed up to my room and I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway.

I was about to head into the bathroom when Charlie came up the stairs, "Bella!"

I nodded to let him know that I heard him, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about your birthday!" he exclaimed as he walked towards me

I just smiled slightly and shook my head, "it's ok dad, I'm fine,"

"Still Bella, I'm really sorry. How about I take you out for dinner tonight?"

I shook my head again, "That sounds great, but how about tomorrow? Edward's coming to pick me up tonight and I know there's that big game you wanted to watch tonight,"

He smiled and patted my head, "Ok Bella, if that's what you want. Happy birthday honey," he said before he kissed me on my forehead and headed back downstairs.

I turned and headed into the bathroom. I filled the bathtub with water and thought I'd fill it with some strawberry-scented bubble bath. I usually don't use bubble bath but I could really use something to cheer me up.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and sat down into the relaxing waters.

I sighed contentedly. This felt nice, relaxing and comfortable. It was the best thing to help forget all my troubles at the moment.

What I'm assuming to be about twenty minutes later, I got out. I pulled on some black, comfy sweat pants and my red, very baggy t-shirt that had a white heart in the middle. I let my hair dry on its own.

I walked over to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. It was two seconds later I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It felt only like a minute later that I woke up. I could feel something cold on my cheek and it was bothering me.

I groaned and tried brushing it off, still so tired. I buried my face further into my pillow.

I almost fell right back to sleep when I heard his beautiful laugh. I turned my head and forced my eyes to open and there saw my beautiful Adonis, sitting on the edge of my bed, looking very amused.

"Edward?" I barely mumbled out, and he laughed again.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you're finally awake!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were coming later tonight,"

"It is tonight Bella,"

"What?" I was confused by his words. I sat up and looked at the clock and my eyes widened. It was 7:00 and I fell asleep at 5:30. I've been sleeping for an hour and a half.

I groaned and fell back on my bed, closing my eyes.

Edward chuckled at my actions and I felt him stand up when the bed leveled itself from the decrease in pressure.

"Come on Bella, everyone's waiting for you,"

I opened my eyes to eye him suspiciously, "What for?"

"Oh it's nothing; they just want to see you. That's all; you don't have to be suspicious."

I thought it over for a second, the yawned, "I suppose I can come over. Give me a second to change," I said. I slowly crawled out of bed, and I guess I was still half asleep because I apparently crawled too far and fell off my bed. I waited for the impact until I felt myself stop by two cold arms around my waist.

I looked up and saw Edward smirking, "I don't think you're completely awake yet,"

"You know, you could just lie me back down on the floor and wait about another hour before you take me over there,"

Edward laughed at my reluctance to get up, "Hmm, I'll have to think of a way to wake you up,"

He lifted me up onto my feet, supporting me with his arm around my waist and one hand caressing my cheek. I could feel his cool breathe on my face and I inhaled his sweet scent.

He inched his face closer to mine, he was going so slow it felt so torturous. After what felt like an eternity, he lips touched down on my mine. There were so cool and soft against my lips but they felt so right. I kissed him back and snaked my arms around my neck to bring him closer to me. At the pressure Edward broke away and stared at me.

"Bella," he breathed out exasperatedly,

I sighed and loosened my hold, "Sorry," I muttered, looking away from his beautiful golden eyes.

His hand on my cheek lowered down to my chin and he gently tilted my face upwards to meet my gaze.

He smirked and gave me a quick peck on my lips, "So are you awake yet?"

"I suppose I am," I replied and breaking free from his hold.

I walked over to my drawers to pick out a new outfit. I felt lazy so I just grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain black, long, spaghetti-strap tank top. Edward looked away and I changed quickly.

I brushed my hair and put it up into a messy bun, tightening it with a red and a black chopstick. A few strands of hair dangled in front of my face, unexpectedly framing my face nicely.

"Ok I'm ready," I announced.

Edward turned around and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug and said "Beautiful as always,"

I blushed at his compliment.

He laughed at my reaction and pulled me out of my room.

When I got downstairs, I noticed that Charlie wasn't home, "Edward, where's Charlie?"

"Oh he said that he was going to Billy's to watch the big game tonight and that he'll be home late. He didn't want you to wake up so he told me to tell you when I came over,"

"Oh," was all I said. Before we left the house, I picked up my jean jacket that was hanging on the coat rack.

We got into his Volvo and it was a silent ride to his home.

By the time we reached his house, I felt like something bad was going to happen. He pulled up to his driveway and that's when I noticed the balloons, banners and pink roses everywhere.

My eyes widened in realization.

"NO you guys didn't! Please tell me that this isn't a birthday party!" I shouted,

Edward sighed, "Yes Bella it is. Alice was really excited and she wanted to throw you a surprise party!"

I groaned, a surprise party? That's even worse than a regular party.

"Please Bella, can you try to enjoy it? We haven't celebrated a birthday party in a long time. The last one was Emmett's and it was a long time ago. Everyone is really excited, so can you at least try to act happy? For me?" he asked me. I looked up to see his dazzling eyes.

I sighed, "Fine, but now we're even,"

He smiled at me and kissed me. "Thank you so much Bella. Now come on, everyone's excited to see you!" he exclaimed. I giggled at his happy expression. He seemed like a little child excited for their own birthday party.

He got out, and with his vampire speed, he was holding his hand out for me, with the car door already opened.

I reluctantly accepted his hand as he hauled me out of the car and dragged me to the house where the inevitable will happen.


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters and those stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
****Surprises!**

When I walked into the house, I walked in to see pitch black everywhere. The only light coming from the outside of the door, in which was instantly covered when Edward closed the door.

Now usually I wasn't scared of the dark, but there was an overbearing feeling that felt like disaster was about to happen. "Uh hello?" I asked timidly, "Edward? Alice?"

I felt for Edward who was supposedly behind me, but I felt nothing but air. I took a couple steps and bumped into something. I felt around and realized it was the back of the couch.

I groaned, and moved to sit down on the couch, this was getting very frustrating. "Guys?" I yelled a little more angrily. "If no one's here then I might as well go home!"

I was getting angry. I stood up and all of a sudden, the lights switched on and I heard people screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" in my ears.

I was blinded and surprised that I jumped backwards causing myself to fall behind the couch with a loud _thump_ and a small yelp of surprise.

I was on my back and my lower backside felt extremely sore. "Stupid cursed birthday!" I muttered to myself.

I looked up to see the entire Cullen family looking at me, failing at their attempts to stifle their laughs.

"Well this is a great surprise; I'll just celebrate it from down here. Go on now, have fun," I said sarcastically.

Edward extended his hand out to me and I took it. He hauled me up and set me on my feet with his arm around my waist.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear,

"Yeah, just peachy,"

He chuckled, and he kissed me on my temple.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella!" Esme apologized as she walked over to hug me, "We didn't mean to frighten you,"

"Oh it's alright, I'm use to it I suppose," Esme just laughed, "Well happy birthday to you Bella!" she said as she hugged me again.

Carlisle was beside her, "Happy Birthday Bella," he said, as he hugged me as well.

Jasper was standing a distant away from me, probably still not use to the smell of human blood I suppose, "Happy Birthday Bella," he commented to me, I just smiled.

Rosalie was standing beside Emmett, arms folded but she seemed excited.

"So Bella…"

"Yeah Emmett?'

"When are you officially 18?"

"Uh, I think its 11:58. It's really close to tomorrow actually but I think technically it would be today,"

"That's pretty awesome, you'll be officially 18 in four hours! I am going to set my alarm so at that exact moment, we'll sing happy birthday to you!" Emmett exclaimed,

I groaned, "That's why you wanted to ask me that?"

"Yup!" he replied, grinning widely. I raised my eyebrow at him, but just waved it off.

There was a moment of awkward silence; well I thought it was awkward anyway. It didn't look anyone was about to talk so I thought I'd break the quiet, "Uh, so thanks for the party. I thought it was very exciting, and I'm going to go now,"

I tried to wiggle out of Edward's grasp but at my movement, he seemed to have zoned back to reality, same with everyone else.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alice asked,

"Well I was attempting to go home,"

"No way! We're going to have so much fun here Bella! You can't leave. This is our first birthday party in years!" she exclaimed.

I sighed; she had to play the guilt card.

"Fine, I'll stay." I answered, and everyone's smile widened in anticipation, including Rosalie's, which I thought was odd.

"_Should I be scared?"_ I thought when I saw there smiles. Alice and Rosalie walked over to me, they each took one arm and led me upstairs.

Oh no, I know what they're going to do. I tried to break hold of their grips but it was in vain. I yelled to Edward, "TRAITOR!"

I just heard him laugh. Alice and Rosalie brought me to Alice's room and sat me down in front of the vanity where it was cluttered with so much beauty supplies that I knew that this was going to be hell.

"Ok Bella, close your eyes!" Alice said holding silver eye shadow in her hand; Rosalie was holding black eyeliner in one hand and mascara in the other.

I reluctantly closed my eyes, and let Rosalie and Alice have their fun.

Alice and Rosalie worked on my face for what seemed like forever. Poking and brushing, and they did a bunch of other things that I felt very uncomfortable with. Next they worked on my hair, brushing, pulling and curling.

I think it was around two hours later they finally finished. At last, they were done and I was free.

"Come on Bella! You have to see how you look!" Alice exclaimed. She took my hand and stood me in front of her full-length mirror.

I opened my eyes and I gasped when I saw myself. I had on a light, silver eye shadow, a small line of eyeliner and a touch of mascara. I had a small brush of pink blush on my cheeks and a deep red on my lips. My hair was simple but elegant. It was half up with a beautiful red rose clip keeping it up, and my bangs were mysteriously, as Alice put it, covering my right eye. The bottom half of my hair was wavy and cascading down my back and shoulders.

I hadn't even notice, but Alice had also down my nails a red shine nail polish. But all in all, for once, I thought I looked actually sort of pretty.

"Now, it's time for the clothes!" Alice exclaimed. My eyes widened in shock.

"No, its okay Alice, I fine with what I'm wearing now. Can we go back downstairs so I can see Edward?" I pleaded, giving her my biggest puppy eyes.

She just stared at me before she sighed and waved to let me go. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Alice! And thank you for the make up, I actually sort of like it!" I hugged Rosalie too, and she surprisingly hugged me back, "Thanks to you too Rosalie!" I exclaimed.

I let go and ran out of the room towards the giant staircase. I was at the railing and thanks to my luck; I tripped over my own feet and fell over the railing. It was a long fall and I screamed all the way down. I was about two feet off the ground when I felt something catch me.

I opened one eye to see Edward there with me in his arms, and of course, I could see him stifling his laughter.

I breathed in relief, "Thank you so much Edward!" I leaned closer into him and he held me closer to my action.

"Where would you be without me Bella?" I just rolled my eyes, "I'd be dead just like the other near-death experiences I've had,"

He just chuckled at those memories, "By the way love, you look beautiful," he commented as he quickly kissed me on my lips. When he broke away to look me, I was pretty sure that my blush was visibly there.

He lowered me down onto my feet and I noticed that all the Cullens were there, including Alice and Rosalie, watching our little public display of affection. Emmett whistled and somehow, my blush deepened even more. Everyone just laughed.

Emmett looked at his watch, "It's about an hour left until Bella has become officially 18!" he exclaimed. I was up there for three hours? I thought it was only two.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down in joy. Jasper walked over to her to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She stopped jumping but she still looked so happy, she strode over to me and grabbed my hand to drag me over to the dining room where there was a gigantic birthday cake waiting for me. It was five layers, covered in pink icing with a blue border. Red roses and ribbons were decorated on the cake on various spots and there was also 18 lit candles in a circle on the top layer of the cake. On the top of the cake read "Happy 18th Birthday Bella!"

"Oh my…is that all for me? I can't eat all that!" I exclaimed. The stupid cake was practically bigger than I am.

"Of course it's for you, for your birthday Bella!" Alice said.

I turned around and saw Edward beside me, he wrapped his arm around my waist, "What else did you think it was for?" he asked, smirking,

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, maybe you're feeding me this cake to fatten me up and eat me,"

He grimaced when I said they were going to eat me, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Well isn't it tradition that you blow out the candles?"

I blew my hair out my face and groaned, "I suppose," I replied, I think he's trying to purposely make this as tortuous as possible.

I walked over to the huge birthday cake and I realized that the cake being on the table made it so much more taller than me.

I turned around and saw that all the Cullens were watching me anxiously. I was beginning to feel about awkward with all this attention. "Uh, Edward?"

He was by my side in a second, "Yes love?"

I chuckled sheepishly, "I sort of can't reach the candles,"

Edward just laughed and I think everyone else laughed too. Darn humiliating birthday.

He lifted me up to the top of the cake with one arm, and I blew out the candles. I made sure to make my birthday wish.

Edward lowered me back down to the ground and kissed my forehead. "Was that fun?" he asked,

"Of course!" I replied sarcastically, " but I did make my traditional birthday wish!"

He looked at me before his beautiful smile appeared on his face, "Want to tell me what it is?"

I shook my head, "of course I can't silly, or it won't come true!"

He glared at me, "it's so very frustrating not to be able to hear what you're thinking!" he exclaimed, I giggled at his difficulties.

"You would think that almost a hundred years of living would teach you to cope with life's problems,"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I wouldn't have to cope if you weren't so difficult," he retorted, I just giggled again and kissed his nose.

He seemed to have lightened up because he held me tighter and kissed me full on the lips. I heard whistling in the background, probably Emmett and possibly Jasper, but I just ignored him, to entranced by Edward to care.

"C'mon you lovebirds," Alice sighed, she pulled me away from Edward and towards the cake, "You have to try the cake! Me, Rosie and Esme worked so hard on it!"

I just smiled at Alice, "Ok Alice, I'll try a piece,"

Alice squealed and she disappeared for a second and returned with a plate and a slice server. She cut a big slice from the top layer of the cake and placed it on the white china plate; she even took rose to place it on top of the cake. She handed me the plate and a fork and smiled.

I gratefully accepted and was opened to try a piece when I looked up. All the Cullens were looking at me. I was feeling awkward again, but then I had a thought.

"Question," I said,

Edward just smiled but nodded, "if you eat food, do you taste anything?"

Everyone just laughed at my question, but I think they humored me anyway, "Well not particularly. It all depends what the substance is I suppose would have a different taste to it, why do you ask?" Carlisle explained,

I smiled coyly, "What about chocolate?" I asked.

Edward smiled and Alice disappeared, returning with seven plates. I just smiled wider.

Soon everyone had a slice of cake on their plate, but they were all waiting anxiously for me to have the first bite.

I slowly cut off a piece of the cake with my fork and popped it into my mouth. I chewed, tasted and swallowed.

Everyone looked at me; I thought it was pretty funny so I'd thought I keep them hanging for a bit. So I took another bite of the cake, everyone seemed to hold their breaths…not that it would kill them or anything.

I just kept on eating until Rosalie got fed up with the action, "Bella!" she whined,

Everyone just looked at her, "Yeah Bella!" Emmett complained with her, "How was it?" Alice asked,

I just smiled at them, "It's fantastic, thank you so much!" I replied, giving Alice, Rosalie and Esme a hug.

Everyone smiled back, happy with my response.

"Now it's your turn!" I said, almost at anxious as they were to see how it would go.

Everyone did the same thing as me; cutting of a piece of the cake with their fork and popping it into their mouths. They chewed, they swallowed and they tasted.

I looked at them, "Well…?"

Edward just looked at me, smirking, that can't be good, "Well aren't we just a tad anxious?" This time everyone had a smirk on their face. I just glared at them.

I huffed but kept my glare, "It's my birthday, tell me!" I complained,

"But Bella," Alice interrupted, "I thought you didn't like celebrating your birthday?"

Damn, they were all against me, "I plan to take advantage of my birthday so tell me Edward!"

I felt so childish, but I was dying to know.

All the Cullens just looked at me, and they did what they did and kept on eating.

I cried out exasperated, and walked over to the cake. I smiled slyly to myself as I grabbed myself another slice. I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me.

I turned around and sat down on one of the dining room chairs, eating my cake. I just ate the cake silently until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward, looking a little frustrated.

"Yes Edward?" I asked innocently, he just got even more frustrated.

He kneeled down to eye level with me, "What is it?" I asked,

He sighed, and closed his eyes, "Bella…" he began, but I cut him off when I threw my cake, and it hit his face directly. It was silent for a few moments before the whole room started bursting out laughing, Emmett being the loudest.

Edward opened his eyes to see pieces of cake blurring his vision.

"Bella," he growled menacingly, I shrieked and ran away to hide behind Alice.

Edward got up and walked slowly towards me, wiping the remnants of the cake of his face. This made me double over in laughter, although he started becoming steadily closer.

I quickly composed myself and ran away to hide behind the cake. He was right beside me in an instant. He grabbed my arms and glared at me.

I just smiled innocently, "Hi," I said nervously,

"Bella," he growled again, I just giggled, and dabbed his nose with some icing I stole off the cake.

Edward just smiled evilly and my eyes widened in horror. Oh no, he wouldn't!

I broke away from his hold and ran, trying to find refuge. I was halfway through the dining room when I was tackled onto the floor.

Edward was on top of me and I was pinned down. She stared at me, smiling mischievously. He slightly brushed his hand over my sight and I giggled a bit. My eyes widened in horror at what he was about to do to me.

"Edward," I growled, "you wouldn't!"

Edward just smiled and began to tickle me, hitting the most sensitive spots, my ribs and my neck.

I screamed and laughed at the same time. I think tears were possibly forming in my eyes from all the laughing.

"Ahhh no, let- gasp- me – gasp – go – Edward! I said in between breathes!

"HELP!" I screamed out. And thank god for Alice when she decided to help me.

She grabbed Edward and pulled him back, and I took this chance to pin him down. It wouldn't have to stopped him, but I glad he decided to humor me.

I was straddling him, leaning over his face, and breathing heavily. Edward was just smirking at me.

"Oh wipe of that smirk Eddie! I may not be able to overtake you but I'm pretty sure that Emmett and Alice would be positively delighted to help me, right?"

I heard Emmett, "Of course Bella!"

"Love too!" Alice agreed as they appeared on either side of me.

Edward smirk fell and I put one on. Emmett and Alice held one arm down while Jasper sat on his leg. I was surprised Jasper is this close; he usually liked to keep his distance from me and my human blood. I just smiled at all of them in thanks.

I started at his neck, brushing my fingers lightly. He shivered at my touch. I smiled as I moved my hand down slowly, over his white t-shirt, running my fingers down his chest to his abdomen. He felt so rugged and muscular and I was wondering if this was more for my benefit or to torture Edward. I loved how he shivered at my touch though, it felt exciting.

I poked him in the stomach and he made a small oomph-ed, I think mostly to amuse me. Well it worked at least.

I could see his eyes were tortured, wanting to hold me but couldn't because of Emmett and Alice.

Everyone watched my movements, silently amused, even Rosalie and especially Emmett watching Edward's torture.

I leaned down until I was inches away from his face. He gazed into my eyes and I felt like he was dazzling me again.

I leaned down and kissed his nose then straightened up as I licked my lips.

"That is a pretty good cake Alice!" I said as I got up off of Edward.

Everyone just laughed and Alice, Emmett and Jasper got off of Edward. He stood up and walked over to me.

"You're not going to leave me hanging here are you?" he asked, wanting that supposed kiss.

I just put my finger on my chin, thinking about it. I just smiled and touched his cheek, "Nope," I answered brightly.

He looked at me and I laughed as his tortured expression. He looked at me like I was crazy and I cracked up even more. I couldn't keep my balance while I was laughing and fell on my back, still laughing.

My eyes were closed, unable to keep them while I laughed.

After a while it died down and I just lied there. I was breathing heavily and I opened my eyes to see Edward glaring at me slightly.

I just smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You done laughing at me yet?" he asked sarcastically.

I lied there for a bit longer, "Give me – one sec – to breathe," I said.

Edward just smiled as he lifted me up on into his arms, my feet dangling in the air.

"Edward!" I gasped, not expecting him to do this.

He just chuckled, "I'd thought I lead you over to the dining table where Alice wants you to open the present,"

I heard Alice gasp and I saw her from the corner of my eye disappear and reappear with gifts.

Oh god, birthday presents, I didn't want anything.

I moaned, and Edward looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay Bella?"

I looked up at him, a little peeved, "I said I didn't want any gifts Edward! I can't accept anything you give me. It's always so expensive and I don't deserve it!" I complained,

Edward sighed and put me down beside the table with all the presents. They were four in total and they were all beautifully wrapped.

"Bella, don't say you don't deserve these gifts! You are beautiful, kind, caring and loyal. You deserve more than this Bella. Please don't so that you don't worthy because you're even better!" Edward said, staring into my eyes.

I just sighed and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you Edward," I whispered.

"Hurry up!" Alice yelled, "Open your gifts Bella. There's only five more minutes until your official turning into 18!" Emmett finished.

I just laughed at how he explained that.

I held my hands out and Alice quickly gave me the first gift. It was a square, silver present, small, flat, and also a CD, topped with a red bow on the top, which I'm assuming is to hide the fact it is a CD.

I just giggled to myself, and read the tag. It read,

'_To My Dearest Bella, I Love You So Much._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love Edward'_

I smiled at Edward, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you!" I said softly to him. He chuckled, "You're welcome, but don't you usually open the gift before you say thank you?" he asked.

I grinned, "Yeah usually, but I'd thought I'd give you two thank you's!"

He just laughed as I opened my gift. I first took off the red bow and stuck it onto the side of my forehead. Next was the wrapping paper. I placed my index finger underneath the crease of the paper and was prepared to pull it up to rip it off but instead of gave myself a paper cut.

As a reflex, I quickly pulled my finger out and dropped the present. I looked at the cut and an ooze of blood was coming out. "Oww that hurt," I said softly to myself. I was about to put my finger in my mouth when I heard a "NOO!" I was pushed backwards and was sent flying.

I hit the side of the dining table causing it to fly up into the air, along with all the contents of the table, meaning the china plates, the cake, and the forks all towards the panic.

It all seemed slow motion I was landed on the ground with a hard thud. The food, plates and cutlery were all slowly heading towards the Cullens, but they seemed to pay no notice to it, just the fight ensuing between Edward and Jasper.

Jasper had his eyes on me and they were blood red.

All the contents in the air seemed to speed up, heading towards the Cullens. _'No!'_ I thought, _'they're going to get hurt!'_ I screamed in my mind.

Without thinking I held out my hand and screamed stop. Everything in the air seemed to have stopped midair and were all seemingly floating around.

I slowly stood up, and my arm still stretched out with my fingers pointing out towards the contents still stopped midair. I used my free hand to will the table up and back on all fours again in its rightful position in the dining room.

I brought my arm down slowly; bringing all the dinnerware and cake closer towards me then shifting my hand over so they were now slightly overtop the dining table.

I gasped when I heard an alarm went off, it was Emmett's wristwatch. It was 11:58.

I dropped all of the things I was holding and they fell on the table with a clatter but were properly up righted.

My eyes widened in horror in the realization of what I did. It all just came to me naturally, as a reflex, I couldn't prevent it.

I looked over towards the Cullens, they were all frozen and staring at me, confused, but Edward looked pained.

Emmett although was struggling with a frenzied Jasper. I looked at my finger and it was still bleeding a bit. I put it in my mouth and covered the cut with the saliva. It took it out and watched it heal quickly, and the metallic smell of blood disappear, along with Jasper's instincts and he calmed down.

He looked over towards me, apologetic and I just softly smiled back.

I needed to leave now, I can't stay here. I felt my tears welling up my eyes, one falling.

I took in a shaky breathe as I stopped back from them and Edward was quickly in front of me.

"Bella! What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice and on his face.

I placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm so sorry Edward. I love you," I said quietly, that they probably had to strain to even hear it.

I swiftly kissed him before I stepped back, I turned around and closed my eyes then vanished into the wind, but not before I heard Edward shout "BELLA!"

* * *

**Well that's what I'm posting for now!  
If you like it, review and I'll be more than happy to put up continuing chapters!**


	3. Gone

**Hey, here's my third chapter.  
****I'd thought I'd be nice and put it up, but reviews please! (At least 5 before I put up anymore chapters!)**

**A/N: By the way, there's probably gonna be a lot of questios you have at this chapter, this will all be explained in later chapters, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters and Stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
****Gone**

I opened my eyes to see that I was now inside my house, standing in the front of my door. I need to get away from Forks now.

I called for a barrier to be placed around my house, protecting me, and preventing Edward from reaching me. It was invisible to anyone except myself and it was stretched around my house that it was a mile around the house.

I swiftly walked in the kitchen; I had a loose fifteen minutes to prepare myself. I floated a plain black backpack with a small pouch in the front, into the kitchen and began to float food into it.

I managed to fit about three water-bottles, a box of crackers, two apples and bananas, two mini-boxes of fruit loops and two orange juice boxes.

In the small pouch, I fit in a lighter, a box of 100 matches, a map of Forks and Port Angeles, and Charlie's Swiss Army Knife.

It didn't take long, two minutes because it was a lot easier without having to walk around and actually finding the necessities.

I ran upstairs to my room and floated a duffel bag out of my closet. I packed two pairs of jeans, one pair of sweatpants, and three t-shirts. I also managed to fit in my wool blanket, a flashlight and a towel. I then went underneath my bed to open up that loose floorboard. Inside contained my emergency stash that contained a wealthy amount of money that would last me for about forty years I would say, if I estimated it properly.

That all took another two minutes.

I pulled on my big red, pullover hoodie before I left my room with my duffel bag and backpack on.

I was back in the kitchen and I took out two papers. I thought of what to write and it appeared in my writing. During this time, tears were flowing freely now, onto my letters.

_Dear Dad,  
__I love you so much, but I have to go because something came up. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try coming back to you if I can. It's a long story, please don't come looking for me. I won't be in Forks anymore and I won't be with mom. By the way, tell her I love her a lot, Phil too.  
__Please, don't blame Edward, it's not his fault, but try to keep him finding me. After you read this, please burn it, please!  
__I Love You Dad  
Bella_

The writing was messy but I didn't care. I quickly put that letter into an envelope writing 'Dad' on the front and placing it of the table where he couldn't mess it. It was times like these that I was glad that he loved baseball a lot.

After finishing that letter, I moved on to the next one,

_Dear Edward and the Cullens,  
__I am so sorry about everything but I must leave now. I hate that I need to leave, but it's the only way. Please don't find me, you can't reach me anymore, even Alice's visions won't be able to find me. I have no guarantees that I'll be back but thank you for everything, the love, the kindness everything. The birthday party was fantastic, thank you for caring so much about me.  
__I love you all so much, and I'm sorry Jasper about my carelessness. Edward I'm sorry for leaving but I have to. I hate the pain I'm going to cause us but I have no other choice for where I'm headed. I wish I could stay and be with you forever but I can't, not where my future is laid out. I love you Edward, you always have my heart and no one can take that away from you.  
__Carlisle and Esme, your kindness and generosity have been so unlimited and generous; you're like my second parents.  
__Emmett, you're so awesome, like the big, protective brother I wished I had. Jasper, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, but I love you too, like my other protective brother.  
__Rosalie, I know we didn't get off on good terms, but I was hoping that this future we could still be friends somehow.  
__Alice, the best sister and best friend I could ever ask for, thank you for everything, I've enjoyed every minute I've spent with you and thank you for all of it, even though I didn't like shopping as much as you do, it was still awesome that I got to hang out with you.  
__Edward, you were the best thing to ever happen to me, thank you so much…for everything.  
__I love you so much, I'm so sorry  
__Bella_

I took one last look at this letter before I sealed it away in the envelope. It had tears spatter over it, but I knew they could still figure out what it read.

I wrote 'Edward and the Cullens' on it and a heart beside it.

I set it down beside Charlie's letter and I looked at my watch, I had three minutes left to get away as far as possible.

I could feel something lurking around my barrier, it was probably the Cullens. But I needed to leave and get away as far as possible.

I ran out of the house and into the woods across the street. I stopped at the edges of the tree, taking one last look at my home. '_I'll be away for a while, I don't know how long, but I promise to come back some day,_' I thought. "Goodbye," I whispered before I ran into the dark depths of the trees, away from Forks, away from Edward, away from my life.

As I got further and further, the trees became thicker and darker. I tripped over a tree root and my hands reflexively stuck out in front of me to catch myself.

I quickly stood up and my entire body froze. It front of me stood a tall and lanky man, with wavy black hair and deep brown eyes. He was extremely handsome, but around him was an aura of evil.

He was wearing a black cloak with the hood off, and underneath his, I could see black pants and a white, long-sleeved, dress shirt.

"Bella," he said his voice deep but with a longing tone to it. It was a musical and soft voice, almost like the Cullens, but with a menacing threat to it. "I've missed you Bella, how have you been?"

"James," I gasped out. He took a step towards me, with his hand stretched out, caressing my cheek. I instinctively took a step back from him.

"Oh Bella, you didn't miss me at all then? I'm hurt,"

"Stay away from me James!" I spat at him. He growled, "Bella, come back to me!"

"NO!" I shouted, "I will not go back. STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He gripped my arms tightly, "You will come back to me Bella!"

I pushed him back as I hard as I could, sending him flying back into a tree. I turned to run the other way, but he was in front of me.

"Bella, you can't hide from me. I always find you, just like I did now. You cannot escape, it is your destiny to be by my side," he said, "You fear me Bella and that's why you can never win," he whispered into my ear.

My breathing became unsteady and fast. I looked over to the side and saw a fallen tree. I quickly lifted it up and sent it flying towards James. He impulsively jumped back and I took that chance to vanish.

Edward's POV

Bella kissed me quickly before she stepped back. She turned around and I screamed her name, but it was too late, she had vanished.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Bella had somehow managed to use telekinesis to keep those objects in midair and from falling then she just vanished. What was going on?

It was all silent, my family and I were surprised at what just happened. The quiet was broken when Alice gasped. I immediately tuned in to her mind to see her vision.

It was Bella, she had appeared in her home and she walked into her kitchen, she packed food and necessities into a backpack then she ran upstairs to pack clothing into a duffel bag.

Bella ran back downstairs stopping in the kitchen to write a note. I couldn't read what it said, but she didn't even use any writing utensils whatever to write the letter. The words appeared on the paper as if magic. Bella was crying, her tears splattering on the paper.

After she finished writing her letters, the put them in an envelope, one addressed to Charlie, and the other addressed to us.

She ran out of the front door and ran onto the middle of the street, she took one look at her home before she ran right into the forest, then it all went black.

"NO!" I shouted.

Alice opened her eyes and she looked at me, pained. "We have to get to Bella before she leaves!" I yelled.

Everyone nodded and we all left the house in an instance.

We ran through the forest to Bella. I was in the lead, desperately wanting to get there to see Bella.

I was only a mile away from her home before I crashed into something and fell back.

My family stopped around me, and Emmett laughed.

"What's wrong Edward? What happened?" Esme asked.

"I crashed into something," I muttered, but when I looked up, there was nothing there.

I stared at the air, "What did I crash into?" I asked, more to myself.

Carlisle stepped forward cautiously, holding out his hand. He stepped forward until his hand stopped moving. "Interesting," he muttered.

When Carlisle touched hand stopped moving, a gleam appeared and disappeared, almost like a sun reflecting off of glass.

"It must be Bella," Jasper stated.

"We have to get through!" I exclaimed. I needed Bella; I needed to see her, to hold her.

"Well let's see how strong this barrier is!" Emmett stated as he grinned. He ran a little further back for a good start and charged at the barrier, when he hit, the gleam appeared again, and is sent Emmett flying back in the air, a long ways off.

"Bella is certainly strong," Carlisle said, "we are going to have difficulty reaching her, and I do believe she does not wish for us to too see her,"

"NO! I have to get to Bella!" I yelled, pounding on the barrier, the shimmers off the barrier appearing and disappearing with every hit.

It went on like this for a while as my family just stood behind me, watching me desperate attempts to reach Bella. I was tearlessly crying for Bella.

I was about to strike the barrier with a fierce hit when I fall face forward onto the ground. The barrier had disappeared and my heart leapt.

"The barrier is gone!" I exclaimed as I picked myself up and ran to her house.

I was at the door, about to go inside when I stopped and sniffed the air.

I could smell beautiful scent and it was in the direction of the woods. I turned around to face Alice who was beside me.

"Alice, she's in the woods, she's already reach the part of your vision which has been unseen," I said, Alice nodded and we ran in the direction of Bella's scent, the rest of my family catching up behind us.

I stopped a good five miles away from the house when I smelt Bella's scent so strongly. I could hear her heartbeat, she was close by.

I was so close; I'll have her back again! I was ecstatic at the thought and raced in the direction she was in. I was about ten feet away when I hit something and fell backward.

I stood up and held my hand forward, a blue mist appearing and vanishing. I almost roared out in rage at the other blockade in my way that I could not pass.

Everyone was now beside me; having to stop their running by the barrier. "This is really pissing me off!" Emmett exclaimed, I completely agreed with him there. Why would Bella put up a barrier?

"Who's that?" Esme asked, pointing over to a man standing beside Bella.

I stared at him, not recognizing who he was, and I felt hurt. Maybe Bella was leaving me for him. '_No she wouldn't do that to you!_' my mind argued back.

He was tall with a muscular build to him. He had short, wavy black hair that reached the nap of his neck and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood off; he had the definite picture of evil.

"He must be the one to have put up this barrier," Carlisle stated, "this barrier was different from the one Bella put it,"

I felt so helpless, Bella was over there in danger, and I couldn't even get to her. I had to stand there silently, watching her and the mysterious man interact.

"I've missed you Bella, how have you been?" he asked, he voice soft but unusually kind.

I wanted to go over there to rip him apart, I tried smashing the barrier, but nothing happened, just another blue mist appeared and disappeared.

"James," she gasped. He walked towards her and stroked her cheek; she cringed at his touch and took a step back. I felt relieved knowing she wasn't leaving me for another man.

"Oh Bella, you didn't miss me at all then? I'm hurt," he said mockingly,

"Stay away from me James!" she spat, I smiled at her courage.

He growled at her and my anger grew, "Bella, come back to me," he said, calming down slightly.

"NO! I will not go back! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bella yelled, oh how I desperately wanted to go over there, but I couldn't penetrate the barrier.

He grabbed Bella's arms and whispered menacingly, "You will come back to me Bella!"

She pushed him away, sending him flying back into a tree. I was amazed at her strength. What happened to Bella? I wondered.

She turned around and James was in front of her again, "Bella, you can't hide fro me. I always find you, just like I did now. You cannot escape; it is your destiny to be by my side

"Bella, you can't hide from me. I always find you, just like I did now," he said, leaning closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You fear me Bella and that's why you can never win,"

I growled deep in my throat when he said this. Bella was strong, how dare he mock her?

I could hear Bella's breathing becoming unsteady and her heartbeat fast and erratic. She scanned the area around her and she spotted a tree. She lifted it up with her mind and sent it flying towards James. He had instinctively stepped back and Bella vanished again.

James looked enraged at Bella's disappearance. He roared in anger and shouted, "I WILL FIND YOU BELLA! AND YOU WILL BE MINE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" and he vanished just like Bella, the barrier going along with him.

I was stunned to say the least, we all were.

First of all, there was this stranger looking for Bella and I was scared for her, but the worst of it all was that Bella was gone, away from Forks, away from her family, away from me.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	4. A Brief Return

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and as promised, here is the next chapter. Yeah now I have some bad news.  
One slight problem, my computer died on me so I don't have the other chapter saved on the laptop, these 4 chapters are what I luckily have salvaged (I'm missing about 2 or 3 more chapters) so I will not be able to update in a while. I'm really sorry and I'm trying to get it all fixed up. (Also it might give me more time to think of good action to add in later in the story)  
If I am lucky, I'll have it running again tomorrow or in two days? Can you all wait that long? And also I'm gonna need about 8-10 reviews now!**

**Reviews please for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters and stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
****A Brief Return**

Edward's POV

It's been a month since Bella had disappeared. Not only did our household seem dull, but all of Forks was mourning Bella's disappearance.

After Bella had disappeared, we went into her house to grab the letter Bella had left in Alice's vision.

We took it and ran home. We all sat in the couches, all the couples together, except for me, I was missing my Bella. I opened the letter and read it out loud. Halfway through, my entire family were dry sobbing, seeing as vampires can't cry.

When I read out the notes addressed to us individually, after each person Bella addressed, they practically exploded into sobs, although Carlisle was a little calmer than the rest of us, but now by much.

When I reached my part, I couldn't find my voice. I broke into a fit of tearless sobs after I internally reading the letter. Bella was gone.

When Charlie had first discovered Bella's disappearance, he immediately called me, asking where Bella was, and I was at a loss of what to explain to him, so Carlisle took over saying that we thought Bella was at home, after we dropped her off after the birthday party.

Though whole entire town searched for Bella, but she couldn't find be found anywhere, no one knew how she disappeared except for us.

The school has been boring and depressing without Bella to liven it up; it was always quiet at school as well. Bella has such an impact on all of us.

Charlie has been down lately too, less lively than usual and always moping over Bella. I could hear his minds, blaming himself for Bella leaving Forks, we all blamed ourselves for Bella's disappearance.

At home, it's been unusually quiet. We were all sulking around the house. Alice was always quiet lately and very frustrated because she couldn't see her in the future anymore. Jasper was almost in more pain than Alice, he felt horrible about almost killing Bella, and we were getting the end of his emotions, he tried to control them but it worked to no avail. Emmett was also quiet a lot too, and Esme looked like she lost her daughter. Carlisle seemed to be the best of us, but not by much. He tried to liven up the family, but it didn't work out so well because we would all stay depressed. Even Rosalie was sad about Bella leaving. All in all, we felt horrible.

It's been 30 days since that fateful day, since Bella turned 18, I was a mess. I hardly ever left my room except to feed or to go to school from time to time. I would lay on my couch, staring at the ceiling or out the window and listening to music. I didn't have the heart to do anything else, to write music, to talk, to exist. I felt incomplete without Bella.

It was October now, a week until Halloween. I was lying on my couch once again, listening to my music. I stopped listening to the Classics; I tried listening anything loud to drown out my thoughts. In times like this, I wish I could just fall asleep.

I heard a knock on my door and I quietly told them to enter.

It was Carlisle, "Edward," he said, as he turned off the music.

I turned my head to acknowledge his calling. "We're moving," he simply stated,

I stared at him, not sure what to think of this. On one hand, I'd be leaving the place that made me think about Bella, I could possibly be a little better, and on the other hand by leaving Forks, I felt like I would be leaving Bella.

"Why? I asked,

"Forks is very unstable for us right now, especially in the depressed state. We cannot stay here. Also Tanya is having a disruption with a couple of newborns in Alaska and she asked for our assistance, I had told her that we'd help her out,"

I thought about it for a moment, Bella isn't coming back; she left us, left me for good. I need to leave, to get away from her, everything that reminded me about Bella, even just for a little while.

I nodded at Carlisle, "Alright, when are we leaving?"

"Hopefully in two days if all goes well at the hospital,"

Two days had passed and we left Forks.

Bella's POV

As I was sitting on the plane to Seattle, I was thinking about my memories with Edward. I felt horrible for leaving him like that, for leaving everyone. But I had to, for there own well being, I couldn't put them in danger like this and I needed to get away.

It's been a bit over six months since I left and I decided that I was ready, strong enough to head back. I couldn't face Edward again and I'm glad that I knew for a fact that he and the Cullens are gone, they had moved to Denali to reside with Tanya and her clan.

I landed in Seattle about ten minutes later and made my way out of the airport. It was a little chilly out so I pulled my red hoodie out of my duffel bag.

The first thing I need is to find a place to stay for a while. I need to stay in Seattle for a bit before I could go back to Forks, I needed to organize myself before I could see Charlie.

I checked myself into a Holiday Inn, for about four days at the most. The receptionist there was a cocky twenty years old with blonde, spiky hair and brown eyes. He was pretty cute, but he couldn't compare to Edward. He checked me out and tried flirting with me, but I just smiled and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

I settled myself down into my room, it wasn't big, just a bed in the middle, with a desk and chair, and a television. There was a bathroom on the left of the entrance. The décor had a rustic feeling to it, red, brown, and mahogany.

I set my duffel bag and backpack on the chair. I took the usual notepad that came with the room and the pen with Holiday Inn name on it.

So the first thing I need first was some new clothes. I had grown quite a bit, from being 5'0 to about 5'4 now. My body grew that my curves were now more noticeable and different I guess I would say. My hair was longer, and more luscious and fuller than it was last time. I would need to fix up my wardrobe a bit, some new clothes that fit me, and hopefully inconspicuous from James. I can't let him find me again.

The second thing on the list would be a new ride. I loved my truck, but it's just too loud, I need to stay quiet and not draw attention to me.

The third thing I need to do was think of an excuse as to why I was gone for six months, that would be difficult, but first things first, the wardrobe.

I found my wallet in my duffel bag that contained all my money. I had a load packed for situation such as these.

For the next three days, I virtually spent shopping, which almost killed me. I was finally done and now I was thinking about excuses and mediating to calm me down.

I had bought all my clothes that I needed; it should be enough to fill up my closet. For my new ride, I found a red Mercedes, similar to Carlisle's car. As I was checking out, I had the same receptionist. And somehow, he was even cockier than usual because he asked for my phone number. I told him I had a boyfriend and he shook my hand, smiling flirtatiously at me.

When he let go, I felt something in my hand. I walked away to and open the paper to see his phone number written on it. I just sighed, crumpled it up, and made sure to throw it away while he was watching.

I walked out of the inn and it was 5:00. I got into my new Mercedes, throwing my duffel bag and backpack into the backseat. I had also bought a new suitcase to put all my new clothes in.

As I drove home, I turned on the radio to the Classical station, hoping it would relax, it worked, somewhat. I was worried about what Charlie would say when he'd see me. I know he's been a wreck, worrying about me. It has lightened up over the months, but not by much. Renee also knew; she's been upset ever since he said "Bella" and "Missing" in the same sentence. She was in the same state Charlie was, although she had Phil to comfort her.

In about half an hour, I arrived home. The speed of the Mercedes was helpful.

I parked beside the driveway and I saw the cruiser there, meaning Charlie was home. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I took in a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

I heard Charlie grumbling about interrupting his game to answer the door. He swung open the door, about to lecture about interruptions until he saw me. He stood there, still holding the door, staring at me in shock.

I just smiled and waved, "Hi dad, I'm home"

It took him two minutes to register in his mind I was home, "Bella," he whispered, "is that you?"

I smiled, trying to hold back my tears, "Yeah dad," I choked out, "it's me,"

Charlie smiled widely and gave me a huge hug, unusual for him. He must've really missed me. I felt the guilt raising.

"Bella, you're home! You're actually home! Where were you?"

I stood back a bit to look at him, "Uh can we talk about that a little later, I need to get some stuff out of my car, if it's ok that I can still live her,"

He just stared at me disapprovingly, "Of course you can still live her Bella! Always, don't you ever think that you'll never be welcome!" he lectured.

I just smiled and walked over to my car, Charlie following me. He stopped in his tracks when he saw my Mercedes, "Bella, is that yours?"

I just nodded, "Yeah, just got it a while ago,"

"How did you afford it?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I had money stowed away," I replied, putting as much truth into it as I could.

Charlie stood there for a little longer before he shrugged and walked over the rest of the way. I opened the passenger door so I could get my backpack and duffel bag. I then walked over to open my trunk to get out the suitcase.

I went to pull it out when Charlie put his hand on top of mine, "I'll get it Bella, you just go inside and relax,"

I nodded thankfully at him and turned to head into the house with my bags.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair, leaving my bags on the floor.

I heard Charlie come into the house a few moments later, with my suitcase in tow. He brought it up the stairs then came down a few minutes later. He sat down in the chair beside me.

Charlie held my hand, he was so different, he never really showed this much affection before, "Bella, I can't believe you're back, I've missed you so much,"

I stared into his eyes, "Yeah dad, I missed you a lot too,"

"You've changed Bella, you look so much different in the last six months," I just nodded, the tears poking my eyes,

"Where have you been Bella?"

I pulled my hand back and looked down at the table, "I'm really sorry that I left dad, I had to, something important came up, an emergency,"

"Well what is it?"

"I-it was something important, s-something that happened that I need to g-get away f-from," I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I couldn't lie to Charlie, all that worry just made me rethink that telling him an excuse wouldn't be a good idea. I tried telling him as much as possible without giving anything away, "I just couldn't stay here dad, I can't tell you what it is exactly, I can't. I really want to but not now, not until I'm ready, please?"

I could feel the tears coming down, and I lifted my head up to look in his eyes. They were filled with worry and pain, pain for me.

He nodded, "Ok Bella, I understand. I can't bear to see you hurt like this. When you're ready Bella, I'll be here,"

I nodded. Charlie got up and kissed my forehead, "Why don't you go up to your room Bella and get some rest? We can talk more tomorrow,"

I nodded again and stood up. Charlie watched me walk out of the kitchen with my bags in hand and up to my room.

I opened my door to see that my bedroom was still the same. Charlie hadn't moved anything since I left and I was grateful. I wasn't feeling tired at all, so I decided to unpack all my clothing.

First I walked over to my closet to empty all the contents, which wasn't very much. I sorted through my old clothing, deciding to keep a couple of sweaters and my blue blouse that was also Edward's favourite. I missed Edward, a lot. Part of me wished he was still her with me, but it would be better for him and his family if they were gone.

I dumped out all the contents in my duffel bag and my back pack onto my bed. I ate all my food in the backpack and it only held the emergency cell phone, Swiss army knife, the lighter and matches and the maps. In my duffel bag, all my clothes were still in there, including the blanket, towel, flashlight and my money stash.

I switched the necessities in the back pack in the front pocket of the duffel bag and left the wool blanket, towel and flashlight in the bag, also adding in a packet of batteries.

I added the clothing in the duffel into the pile of old clothes that were now too small for me to wear.

I took out all my new clothing and quickly organized it neatly into my closet. I then added the duffel bag of necessities in the back, keeping it for in case of future emergencies.

I ran downstairs to grab a trash bag, noticing Charlie was now in his bedroom. I looked at the kitchen clock and saw it was 10:00. I grabbed a trash bag in the kitchen cabinet and a glass of milk and headed back to my room.

I placed the milk on my bed stand and stuffed all my old clothing into the trash bag, planning to bring it down to the thrift store tomorrow.

It was Saturday, meaning I still had one more day left before I would go to school and face everyone there.

It was getting late and I headed to bed,

It's been three months since I've been back in Forks.

The first day of school back was terrible. I had made an excuse saying that I had an emergency down with some family living in Canada and I had to leave unexpectedly. They all seemingly had forgotten about that huge search they had for me, except for Angela. I think she knew I wasn't telling the truth, but she didn't press me on it. I was grateful for that.

When I explained things to Renee, she was much harder to explain too. I had also said the same thing to her that I said to Charlie, and after a while, she was surprisingly understanding, trying not to push me any further then I wanted to go.

Everything seemed to be the way it used to be when I came back. Everyone was happy I was back now and they took the pleasure of me being in their company, although it was different for me without Edward here. I would usually stay quiet in conversations and hardly spoke in school.

I missed Edward so much, I was moping but at the same time I wasn't. I was like that for a couple of weeks when I got back, and thankfully Charlie was just encouraging but didn't pressure me to do anything I didn't to do. He gave me my space and we didn't talk much about my disappearance, waiting for me to be ready to talk about. I didn't know if I would ever be ready to say anything.

My moods began to brighten up when I became best friends with Jacob Black in La Push, his dad Billy, was good friends with Charlie.

Charlie encouraged me to head down to La Push with him to visit the Blacks, hoping to lift up my depression of missing Edward.

I reluctantly agreed and that's when I started talking to Jacob. I surprisingly had a great time with him; he was fun to be around with, easy to talk to and just a great guy. His long black hair was usually tied up in a ponytail, and he had these beautiful blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, seeming to get bigger everyday.

When I went to visit him, he was working on a couple of motorcycles, and he promised to teach me to ride them when I kept on badgering him about it. It worked!

He taught me to ride a motorcycle, and after a month, I was awesome at it. I loved the motorcycle, the speed, the exhilaration, and the wind that blew in your face. It was fantastic.

I visited Jacob almost everyday. He made my depression about Edward lighten up considerably and I could see that I was getting happier, heck even Charlie could see that I was getting much better than I had been when I first got home.

Jacob introduced me to Sam and his gang. They were pretty nice; I met Sam, and his fiancée, Emily. There was also Paul, Quil, Embry and Jared in their group. They were all also werewolves.

It was when I first met them. It was at the campfire that Jacob decided to bring me too, to have fun and to also meet the gang. They were all there and when I arrived, Paul had transformed and almost tackled me if Jacob hadn't shielded me.

Paul had said that I had smelt like a vampire and thought instinctively to attack me, but thank god for Jacob when he protected me. Odd that it was only Paul who smelt that.

After that, they had no choice but to explain to me about their past and the reason for their half wolf demeanor. They explained about their existence and their enemies with the cold ones, also known as the vampires or the Cullens for that matter.

I had accepted them, it was still surprising at first, but I eventually got over it. It was almost similar as the situation with the Cullens and their vampire history.

The time I spent with Jacob and the gang was fantastic. They knew of my interaction with the Cullens, but they didn't press me much about that, knowing I would burst out into tears whenever they were mentioned.

Even though my spirits were lifted since I had arrived back to Forks, any mention of Edward and the Cullens would rip me up in pieces.

I was thankful towards Jacob for his kindness towards me, although I could see that he had developed feelings for me. I could see his actions were in ways to get me to fall in love with him, but my heart only had love for Edward. I tried letting him down easily, but he just kept on trying anyway.

The three months I've been here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Jacob and the gang tried asking me about my disappearance, but I just avoided their questions or quickly changed the subject. They eventually knew to drop it.

It was the end of June now and I had graduated high school. It was an interesting moment, I was no longer as clumsy as I use to be, but I still tripped occasionally. Occasionally being at the graduation ceremony where I tripped off of my gown and fell on my face when I was walking up on the stage. It was humiliating but I managed to get through the rest of it unscathed. Everyone was there, well almost everyone. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Billy and Jacob and the gang were there to see me graduate. I was just missing Edward and the rest of them. We all went to dinner afterwards and the night went smoothly.

I was now sitting in Billy's living room, reading my book _Withering Heights_ once again.

Jacob and the gang were on their scouting patrols and it was just me, Emily and Billy, waiting for them to come home. Billy was watching the baseball game and Emily was in the kitchen, making dinner.

They came home moments later and we had dinner. I was in the kitchen, washing up while I let Emily relax since she made dinner. They were all sitting in the living room, discussing who knows what.

As I rinsed the dishes off when I heard Paul talking, "Why is she still here?" he asked bitterly,

"If you mean Bella, she's here because she's my friend," Jacob replied, in the same tone.

"How do you know she's actually you're friend? How can you trust her? She was friends with those _bloodsuckers_, what if this was a ruse to get information off of us? We can't trust her! And she smells horrible!" Paul said, I could feel the tears building up, is that what they thought of me?

I just wiped my eyes away and headed out the door.

I was hurt, they honestly didn't trust me, and they thought I was this spy or something. I can't believe that.

I was almost to my car when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was face to face with them. It was Jacob with everyone else standing at the door.

"LET ME GO JACOB!" I yelled, trying to break free from his iron grip. He engulfed me in a hug, "No Bella, I'm sorry, please don't go!" Jacob pleaded, "we trust you, Paul didn't' mean that!" Jacob tried reasoning but Paul had come up behind us, "NO JACOB, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT!" he yelled. Sam and Embry were at his side, trying to restrain him.

I felt the tears coming down more viciously.

"You are a coward and a disgrace to humanity! You run around with those _leeches_ and then you expect us to accept you. You disappeared for 6 months than you turn up expecting us to welcome you back with open arms. You are selfish and you do not deserve to be here!" Paul shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob roared at him.

It was all true, everything he said, I am a coward, I am selfish.

Paul was shaking with anger, so much that his emotions cause him to transform into a werewolf. He ran towards us and Jacob was had his back turned that he didn't notice him.

He was getting closer and closer and Jacob was obliviously unaware. He's was going to get hurt

I panicked so I pushed Jacob away, catching a glance of his face looking pained, but I quickly brushed it off.

I unconsciously lifted up my hands just as Paul was about to jump on me, and he paused midair.

He floated there and everyone was staring at me in surprise, although Paul was still in the air, thrashing wildly to break free.

I gasped and my hold on Paul broke off and he fell to the ground. He quickly recovered and I put up a shield.

He tried breaking through it, but it was too strong for him. Every time he would hit the barrier, a gleam appeared and disappeared.

I stood there, staring at Jacob, I couldn't be here anymore; it wouldn't be safe for Jacob and the pack.

"BELLA!" he shouted, "I'm sorry Jacob," I said back, hoping he could hear me before I closed my eyes and disappeared once again with the wind.

* * *

**How is that so far?  
I will try to update as soon as possible, after all the reviews, but I'm sorry if it may not be for a while because my computer isn't fixed.**

**Reviews Please!  
**


	5. Teaming Up

**Hey Everyone, this is Chapter 5 of my story. The reviews have been great and to give you a heads up, all you're answers will be explained after a couple of more chapters.**

**If you have any questions, just review and it shall be answered in my story!  
****This time I looking for 12 reviews before the next chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**  
**Teaming Up**

I opened my eyes to be find myself at home. This was all too familiar, like the time on my birthday.

Must my life be this horrible? I asked myself.

I needed to hurry, James would sense my powers, I needed to be quick. I grabbed the duffel bag in my closet, adding two pairs of jeans, one t-shirt and I put on my hoodie overtop my black tank top, interestingly almost like the same one I wore on my birthday.

I brought the duffel bag down with me to the kitchen, adding a couple of water bottles and a box of fruit loops. I didn't need as much rations as I did then; I knew where I was going this time.

I glanced at the clock, I have five minutes, just enough to write another parting letter. I hate doing this, leaving everyone, but I have to. This time I don't know if I can come back.

I got out two sheets of paper, in the first letter I wrote,

_Dear Dad,  
__I love you so much, but I have to leave again. I'm so sorry for doing this to you again. I hate how this all turned out, but I'll try to come back again. Please don't show anyone else this letter, and don't tell mom, she'll be in too much pain. I may be able to come back but don't tell anyone, make up an excuse or something, please?!  
__I Love You Dad  
__Bella  
__P.S. Please burn these letters after you've read this, no one can know!_

I quickly sealed this letter into the envelope, writing Dad on the front.

I turned to the next sheet of paper and thought,

_Dear Jacob,  
__It's Bella, I'm really sorry about everything I've caused you on your pack. I've been such a nuisance to you and I need to leave. Something happened and I need to go ok? Please don't go looking for me? It won't be safe for you, for any of you, and Paul, I'm really, really sorry about that, but at least I'll be gone. I hope you're happy.  
__And thank you Jake, for helping me through these tough times. You're on of the best friends I could ever ask for, thank you, and I love you all so much.  
__Don't waste you're time worrying about me, I'll be fine.  
__Lots of Love  
__Bella_

And the words appeared on the paper. I sealed this letter in the envelope and wrote Jacob on it.

I hate how my life turned out; this wasn't supposed to happen, none of this!

As I walked out of the house, I took another glance, yup this was all too familiar, nothing I would ever want to relive, but I did.

I didn't take any chances, the moment I stepped onto my drive way, I vanished.

Charlie's POV

I arrived home and I called for Bella, but no one answered. Looks like she was still in La Push with Jacob. I'm glad to see she was getting better.

When she first came home, I was so happy to see her, but I could tell she was incomplete without Edward here.

I don't understand why she left, but she promised to tell me when she's ready. I can't bear to see her like this, in all this turmoil; it broke my heart to see my daughter like this.

I walked into the kitchen, my stomach growling from all the work at the station today. Same old routine, go in, paperwork, daily patrol, more paperwork then even more paperwork then home.

I found some leftover lasagna that Bella prepared last night so I popped it into the microwave.

I turned to grab a cup of milk from the fridge when something on the table caught my eye.

It was a letter, with the word '_Dad_' written on it, in Bella's writing.

No this couldn't happen again, it just can't.

I shakily opened the letter and read the contents. It was the same thing Bella wrote when she left the first time, although this time she told me not to tell anyone.

I collapsed on the chair, '_She's gone, she's gone again,_' I thought over in my mind. I can't believe she left again.

I was hunched over, my elbows on my knees with my face buried in my hands

I sat there in silence, just going over what I read. I was overcome with worry, and the silence broke when the microwave rang, announcing my food was ready.

I slowly got up and retrieved it out of the microwave, eating my dinner quietly, brooding over what just happened.

The phone rang, and I picked it up, the moment I said "Hello," Jacob was on the other end, frantically asking questions about Bella. What happened down in La Push? First it was with Edward, now with Jacob. I didn't know what to think anymore.

I followed Bella's request and explained to Jacob that she had to leave to tend to her mother in Phoenix who came down with a terrible flu and needed Bella there.

I could tell Jacob was skeptical with my answer, but thought not to press it up. With a simple thank you and goodbye, he hung up.

Edward's POV

After those ten lifeless months in Alaska, we had finished with those newborns. Turns out there were more than two, about five of them, and they were all very difficult to capture.

We managed to catch them and explain our terms of agreement. Two had got into a fight about their dieting habits and ended up killing each other off. The remaining three agreed to our conditions and they are now currently residing in Alaska with Tanya and her clan.

After that grueling task, Carlisle announced that we should head back to Forks. The growing amount of vampires in Denali was too large and that we need to leave. I didn't bother in arguing, I was still a horrible mess without Bella. I missed her so much.

The problem here slightly kept me from thinking about her, but almost every other thought, my mind wandered over to Bella. How was she? Was she okay? What happened?

It's been almost a year since I last saw her. Her birthday would be coming up soon, in a couple of weeks.

We were now all packed and I and my family were heading back to Forks.

I could see my family was still miserable without Bella; life without her was just horrible for all of us. How are we going to last all of eternity?

We hardly spoke with one another, very quiet, and not very lively as we used to be. Alice was almost as horrible as I was; she was moping around a lot, not very hyper anymore, and hardly went shopping. She was still very frustrated that she couldn't see Bella in her outcomes, just like how she can't see those _mongrels_ down in La Push. She couldn't be with them, could she?

We were still all on the receiving end of Jasper's emotions, and he wasn't feeling any better about the whole incident with Bella.

We were all on the plane heading back to Seattle where our cars would be waiting for us.

Tanya and two of her clan members graciously said we needed a rest and that they would send the cars down there for us, we were all grateful. Even Tanya could see that our moods were terrible.

As we exited the airport to the town of Seattle, I smelt something, something familiar.

I sniffed the air discreetly and it was the scent of Freesias, Bella's scent! I was all of a sudden overcome with a feeling of happiness and relief.

I turned to look at my family, and I assume they all smelt her too because we were all smiling.

We all ran at human pace through the city to where Bella was, after hurriedly dropping off our luggage in the cars and vampire speed so we didn't have to run around with those. The humans were looking at us oddly, but I didn't care, I needed to get to Bella. I had to see her again, we all did.

As I ran, the scent came stronger and stronger and I was feeling happier and happier with every step.

I stopped in an alleyway in beside an Italian diner. It reminded me of that time in Port Angeles when I saved Bella from those barbarians.

The scent was strongest in back of the alley, and I could hear Bella's voice.

I peered into the alleyway and I saw here, hidden in the shadows, but she was there. She was standing at the back against the wall and her back was facing us.

We quietly walked into the alleyway and hid in the shadows or behind the dumpsters in an alleyway. Fortunately it was also getting darker so no passer-bys could see us.

"No dad, I hadn't talked to Jacob," I heard Bella speak. Oh how I wanted to go over there to hug her, to kiss her and never let her go, but I controlled myself, wanting to listen to her conversation.

I surprisingly couldn't hear Charlie on the other side, it was so quiet, and even Bella was talking in a low whisper that I had to strain to hear her.

"I'll be home soon dad, I just had something to do.

"Yeah dad, it's the same thing. I really want to tell you but I can't, not now, please?

What was the thing she's talking about? Ugh how frustrating it is when I can't read her mind.

"Thanks dad.

"I missed you a lot too dad. I'll come home soon, I promise. I'm not sure when but soon,"

"I love you dad, bye,"

She hung up the phone and sighed. I could smell the tears she had.

I could see her shadowed hand wipe them away and she turned around to leave when there was a clatter in the alley. Bella gasped and she quickly vanished. I almost roared out in frustration, at losing Bella again.

I turned over and found that a stray cat had walked into the alleyway and kicked a can over to the dumpster.

I had to control my anger. My hands balled into fist and my eyes were clenched shut. I can't believe I lost her again, she was so close, but she disappeared again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Esme. She smiled lovingly at me, "We'll find Bella again," she tried to soothe me, but even she didn't completely believe her statement.

I nodded and relaxed as we walked back to where our cars were. Alice, Jasper and I hopped into my Volvo while the rest went into Carlisle's Mercedes. The rest of our cars were sent back to our home back in Forks.

It's been two days since we last saw Bella. I felt more relieved knowing that she was alive, and I knew she was coming back to Forks! I was ecstatic and I will see her again, I am determined to.

The entire household seemed to liven up after seeing Bella; we were still depressed about her missing, but happy that we saw her.

When we arrived back in Forks, it was summer meaning no school and Carlisle was easily accepted back at hospital, no questions.

I found myself wandering a lot, just aimlessly walking to nowhere.

I was strolling mindlessly when I found myself at the border between the werewolf and our territory.

I was about to turn around when I heard a growl. I looked up to see one of the La Push boys standing at the border, snarling.

"What are _you_ doing back? And at the borderline no less?" he growled out. I read his mind and found at his name was Jacob.

"Nothing," I said as I turned around to walk back.

I only took two steps before he called out to me, "You're Edward? Aren't you?"

I froze and turned around to look at him, "How do you know?"

"Bella," he simply stated,

I stared at his, my eyes wide. Bella? Bella was there, with the wolves?

"Bella was with you?" I asked, stunned,

He smirked, "Yeah Bella was here with us," then he frowned, "but she left,"

"She left? When was she here?" I asked, I needed to know everything.

"Why should I tell a _bloodsucker_ like you?" he spat out,

I took a deep breathe, "Because I need her back, I miss her so much and I want to find her. When we were coming back, I saw her, but then she vanished again,"

"Again? You mean this has happened more than once?" He asked, surprised.

I don't know why I was answering his questions, but I nodded.

We stood there in silence, no wanting to break it while we thought to ourselves.

Jacob was the one to start talking, "I miss Bella a lot. She came back after six months since she left. Just read my mind and you'll know,"

I looked at him in shock, how did he know? Does this mean that Bella knew they were werewolves?

He slightly chuckled at my shocked expression, "It happened when Bella first met the pack. Paul said she smelt like a vampire and pounced on her in his werewolf form. She didn't get hurt if it wasn't for my quick reflexes, but then we all explained everything to her," he quickly added when he told me about Bella almost being mauled.

"She missed you a lot, she talked to you a lot, and after she discovered us about being werewolves, we asked her about you. She told us some stuff, she didn't want to keep secrets but I know she's not telling us everything. She explained the abilities you had, your mind reading, Alice's visions and Jasper's ability to control emotions. That was the most she would say. Every time you guys were mentioned, she would break down in tears," Jacob explained,

I felt horrible, we all missed Bella dearly. Even the wolves did, I didn't feel hatred towards them, but pity, all because of Bella. She changed us all.

"So what happened when she was here?" I asked quietly as I sat down on a rock.

Jacob following my actions and sitting down on the rock beside me, right now we didn't care about the treaty, just Bella.

"Bella was my best friend, and I loved her, even if she didn't return the feelings in that way. The first time she disappeared, she said she needed to visit someone because of an emergency in Canada or something. I didn't believe her because than she would've told Charlie and not had that huge town search for her, but I didn't press her about it, if she didn't' want to tell us yet, I'll give her time.

"Then it happened at the end of June, just a couple days after her graduation,"

I gasped; I forgot about Bella's graduation, I can't believe I missed it. An immediate wave of guilt washed over me,

"What happened?" I asked,

"Paul still didn't like Bella here with us, saying that she was a spy. Bella overheard him and ran, but before she could get far, I caught up with her. Paul was still so angry so he transformed and attacked us, but before he could do any damage, Bella did something and he stopped in midair. Then she just vanished." He explained to me, his voice in a low whisper. "She left us a letter, somewhat explaining why she left. After I read it, I felt horrible, even Paul did,"

I was taken aback at what he just explained; it was the same situation that happened on her birthday. I explained all that to Jacob and he was just as surprised as I was.

We sat there in silence once more until a plan came into my mind.

I stood up and Jacob stared at me, "I have an idea!" I stated,

He stared at me questioningly, "Both of us are looking for Bella, the wolves and the vampires," I began to explain, "What if we called it a truce for now so we can look for Bella? We heard her saying she was coming back. If we work together, we have a better chance of getting her."

He looked at me thoughtfully; I was listening to his mind, '_Would this work? I mean if I agree than Sam and the gang would kill me, but we're all missing Bella. Edward isn't a bad guy, I mean his misses Bella just as much as I do. I'll do it! We all need Bella back with us!_' he concluded in his mind.

He stood up and held his hand out, "Truce?" he asked,

"Truce" I replied, shaking his hand.

Alice's POV

It has been only a couple of days since w e joined up with the wolves. It took a lot of convincing on Jacob's side to get the wolves to join us, and a lot of persuading with Emmett to let them join but eventually it all worked out.

When Edward came back from his walks, he was with Jacob and Sam, the wolves.

Everyone was on major defense mode, but Carlisle, being the most reasonable being on earth, actually asked what was going on.

Edward had explained the whole situation and it was a surprisingly good plan that he made up.

So all the wolves and vampires had worked together to find Bella. She certainly left a huge impact on us to have us working together.

We would patrol around the town searching for her and patrolling around her house. Edward even read Charlie's mind, but he didn't know anything that we didn't already know.

I was sitting on the living room couch reading though a Seventeen magazine with Jasper, Edward, Embry and Quil sitting beside me, when I had a vision.

I gasped on Edward was alert, probably already watching the vision with me. It was of Bella, the first I had in months. She was in the middle of a perfectly circular field.

She was meditating then objects began to float around her and were about to attack her when it went black.

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, "What is it?"

"It was Bella! We have to tell everyone else!"

Embry and Quil nodded and the headed outside. Seconds later we heard a howl and they were back later.

We waited in silence for about two minutes until everyone was sitting in the living room, except for Carlisle who was at work. He would be home in another hour, but we needed to tell everyone now.

Edward and I explained the vision I had about Bella, and right after our explanation, we all went into a planning mode.

Carlisle soon came home during our planning session and we explained the vision, the first thing he asked was, "How come you can see Bella now?"

I sat there for a moment, I didn't think about that. How could I see Bella now when I couldn't before?

Sam spoke up, "Maybe it's something Bella can explain to us once we find her,"

We all thought about it, and decided that once we do find Bella, that it'll be right and we can ask her, we went back to our planning session.

Edward knew that the place she was at their meadow. I also noted it was sunny and probably mid-afternoon seeing as the sun was overhead.

"The next sunny day is the day after tomorrow," Esme explained. Perfect, that would be enough to fully plan out our strategy.

It was now the day that we would see Bella.

We would intercept her in the woods after she finished what she was planning to do and we'll kidnap her if we have to if she won't explain, but I'm pretty sure she will.

We all gathered at our house an exactly at noon we all headed down to where Bella would be.

It took about twenty minutes and there we saw Bella, sitting there in the middle of the meadow.

* * *

**Reviews Please for the next chapter!**


	6. A New Life

**Hey everyone, it's chapter six of my story!  
I love the reviews and I'm glad you all like my story. 15-20 reviews now for the next update!  
The whole truth will be revealed in the chapter 8! so Review, review review!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

Chapter 6  
****A New Life**

Bella's POV

After I hung up the phone with Charlie, the tears were coming freely now. I tried in vain to wipe them away, but they just kept on coming.

I was about to walk out of the alleyway when I heard a clatter. I panicked, thinking it was James and I quickly vanished.

I opened my eyes to find myself in my apartment in Port Angeles.

I've been staying here for a couple of weeks after I've returned from my training. I was much stronger and on high alert ever since that incident with Paul in La Push.

I hated leaving like this, so this time, I trained to grow in strength and control myself.

I walked into the kitchen of my apartment. It was fairly small, but I wasn't planning on staying here for too long. It was a small one bedroom, one bathroom and a combined living room and kitchen. The walls were plain beige with a hardwood floor. It was a pretty plain apartment with a gray couch and a small TV in the living room. My bedroom wasn't any better, just a bed, a dresser and desk was found there. But what was the point of decorating when I wouldn't be staying here for too long anyway.

I plopped down on the couch with a glass of milk in hand. I would be going back to Forks now, and no one knew that except for Charlie, and I was planning on keeping it that way. The last two months were horrible, I kept on thinking about everyone and almost felt completely and utterly alone.

I would stay in Forks for a couple of years if everything went out perfectly, then I'd have to leave again because I can't stay there for too long or James would find me.

I played with my necklace I now wore. It was white gold sword that had a blue sapphire in the middle of the hilt, on a white gold chain.

I had decided to keep this with me at all cost, more for easier protection than leaving it back there.

I was lucky that James hadn't found me the second time I used my powers, but after my training, I've gotten stronger without him sensing my energy.

I glanced at the clock, it was getting pretty late. I would go back to Forks in a couple of days. I needed to get a new ride and that was pretty much it. I didn't anything to bring home except for my duffel bag sitting on my bed.

I decided to get some rest and start looking for a new vehicle tomorrow. I washed my cup and walked to my room. I fell on my red comforter on my bed and hugged my white pillow close to me.

My small bed set of one large red comforter and two white pillows was the brightest thing in my room, aside from my clothes, but not by much.

I didn't bother in changing out of my black jeans and red tank top. I just kicked off my black converse and fell asleep immediately.

The next day, I woke up in the morning to feel determined. Not sure about what, but I was determined.

I woke up at 10:00 so I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into dark blue jeans, my favourite red tank top with a white long-sleeved half shirt that I tied together in a bow just underneath my chest. I slipped on my black leather, fingerless gloves and my black low-top converse. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail with a few bangs hanging to frame my face and toped off my look with my family necklace.

I would say over the year I had grown a lot more. My body was definitely curvier and noticeable. My hair grew a little longer and my face had matured to a beautiful woman, I loved it and I looked way better than I had than, thankfully. I just wished Edward could see me now, but he can't, not anymore.

I grabbed my small black wallet and cell phone and placed it in my jean pocket. Now begins my hunt for a new car.

I've been walking around Seattle for hours until lunch. I decided to stop at a subway to grab some food my stomach wanted.

It's been three hours, and I still haven't found the perfect ride I needed. I quickly finished up my sub and started my car hunt again.

While I was walking through town, all the pigs kept on checking me out and flirting with me, it was disgusting because they all wanted to get in my pants.

I just ignored them and kept on walking. It was with the 15th guy I think that threw me over the edge. He had the guts to come up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist to grab my backside.

I twisted his arm around his back and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever touch me again? Understand?" I growled menacingly. I usually wasn't this aggressive but I was already in a very frustrated mood.

There were by-standers watching me, maybe this will keep those disgusting perverts away from me.

"Understand? I growled again, tightening my grip. He just nodded and whimpered to let me go, "Good, I'm glad we had that all cleared out," I stated and let go.

I turned and walked away, feeling a little more lighter since I let my frustrations out, but a little guilty for hurting him. I didn't mean to, but something in me just snapped when he touched me. Only Edward could touch me like that. Edward, every time his names appears, a little part of me just breaks, I wish he was here.

It was 5:00 and I was about to give up when I saw it! It was beautiful and I knew it had all the power and speed that I loved and needed.

Without question, I walked over to the salesman and bought it. I had bought myself a motorcycle, a red 2005 Yamaha FZ6. It was quite a bit expensive since it was imported from Europe, but I didn't care, it was perfect and it was now mine.

After the contract was sealed, I went on my bike and drove away. I didn't need the helmet the salesman offered; the least of my worries would be smashing my head on something because of my motorcycle. Just a pair of black framed sunglasses was all that I needed.

In all my life, I never thought that I would be the one to buy a motorcycle. Before I rode all the way home, I stopped by a Chinese take-out restaurant, deciding to pick up dinner on the way home.

As I sat in front of the television, eating my Chinese food, I was preparing myself for tomorrow when I would return to Forks once again.

As I was riding on the highway, my ponytail flowing violently in the wind, I could feel like something was going to happen tomorrow, but I wasn't sure. I glanced at the time and I was half-past eleven in the morning. I figured some training wouldn't be too bad before visiting Charlie, just to prepare myself, and I knew the perfect place to do it.

I stopped in front of a forest about ten minutes later. I got off my bike, set my sunglasses on top of my head and swung my duffel bag off my shoulders. At least I chosen to wear something comfy for my training.

I was sporting a black wife beater and my black comfy jeans. I could best train in jeans, I know it seems odd but they were perfect for me. I was also wearing my black converse and fingerless gloves once again. This time though, I was wearing my sapphire blue cloak. It was made of a silk-like material that was very strong and durable and gleamed in the sunlight. It was also bound together by a sword pendant, much like my necklace. I don't usually wear my cloak unless I need to be hidden or remain mysterious, and this was one of those times.

I walked to the forest and quickly found my place though the trees. My meadow that I shared with Edward.

It was the perfect place to train for a while. I looked at my watch and saw I had arrived here at exactly noon.

I took of my cloak and settled it on the grass and settled myself on top of it.

I closed my eyes and sat Indian style with my hands lying on my kneecaps.

I began to mediate and trying to control my thoughts, feelings and powers.

I mediated for about an hour before I opened my eyes. I'd thought I test out a few of my powers.

The first thing I wanted to test out was my barrier and my telekinesis.

I placed a barrier over myself and I teleported some necessary equipment that I needed.

I thought of a few weights, weighing from the size of an elephant to a bulldozer. I needed to test my strength.

I lifted up each weight and began to aim it at my barrier, seeing how strong I could keep it. So far the heaviest thing was about the weight of about 100 tons at the most.

My telekinesis was doing well, being able to manipulate almost anything with my mind. I could probably control a human if I wanted to, but I don't interfere with free will unless completely necessary.

After that I wanted to test my movements and fighting techniques, also testing my Earth elemental manipulation.

I stood up and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the Earth being able to move it. I opened my eyes and willed for the tree branches to extend and come at me.

It came and I began. I was blocking the branches with my forearms, protecting my body.

This wasn't the greatest way to practice my fight technique but it was the best I could do for now.

I dodged and attacked the branches and when I felt myself tire, for my final attack, I took out my lighter in my back pocket.

I lit it so there was a flicker of a flame that appeared and with my will, I grew the flame and sent it burning the branches as they came for me.

I looked up at the sky and noticed it was Twilight. It was getting late, I had been practicing for around six hours.

I walked over to where my cloak lay. It picked it up and tied it on around my neck.

As I set my hood over my head, I sensed something. I smelt others here, a lot of them. They were familiar but I couldn't place my tongue on it.

I closed my eyes and widen my senses to see how many and their position. I counted about 13! And they were spread apart to surround the meadow.

I found an opening, the widest spot between my visitors, and thankfully it was in the direction of my bike. At the moment I found the spot, I covered my eyes with my sunglasses and sped off like a bullet. I'd love the speed thanks to my evolution, and it was quite helpful in times like this.

As I ran, I felt movement behind me, they were chasing me. I needed to get to my bike as fast as I could.

I glanced over my shoulder to see about seven figures chasing after me and two on either side of me. I'm missing two more, where are they?

I almost bumped into someone when I saw two figures standing about two metres away. I reflexively did a back flip in the air and landed a foot away from them, crouched on the ground.

I looked up to see Edward and Jacob standing beside each other.

I looked around to see I was completely surrounded. There was a pattern of wolf, vampire that stood in a circle, about only a foot away from me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry out.

I stood up and I moved my sunglasses on top of my head.

"Edward? Jacob?" I whispered, I knew they could hear me though. They shouldn't be here, they can't know! What were they doing back here, how come I didn't see them?

"What are you guys doing here?" I cried out, panicking.

"Bella calm down," Jasper said, feeling my panic.

"We're here for you Bella, we've been looking for you!" Alice tried to explain.

"Bella please?" Edward pleaded, taking a step towards me, but I took a step back and he stopped, looking hurt.

"Bella, we're really worried about you, we miss you!" Jacob said, trying to reason with me.

No, they weren't supposed to find me, I needed to get away. I was about to tell them I shouldn't be here when I felt a bad premonition mixing with something familiar.

I gasped, "Charlie!" At this, I leapt up into the trees and leapt from branch to branch.

I could sense that they were all underneath me, chasing after me, but I was still far ahead of them.

I could hear them shouting for me, but I needed to get to my bike.

I finally emerged out the trees, and it was dark out, the moon was rising.

I raced over to my bike, swung my duffel bag around my shoulder and set my sunglasses down again. I saw from the corner of my eye that everyone else had just emerged from the trees. I sat on my bike, kicked my gearshift, twisted my throttle and slightly loosened my grip on the clutch and sped off back to Forks.

As I sped pass the Cullen's they all had a mix of shock and worry on their face but I had to shrug it off, I needed to get to Charlie, to make sure he was safe.

As I race back home, I noticed that they're weren't any cars, meaning the Cullen's and the wolves had ran here.

I soon made it home in record time.

I parked my bike beside my driveway and jumped off. I was about to burst through the door when I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye.

I smelled the air, it was a vampire.

I followed him, he didn't seem to notice my presence as he climbed into a window that lead into my room.

I followed behind him and he was standing in the middle of the room, seemingly looking for something. I quietly made my way through the window, and surprised him when I covered his mouth and held him tight in my grip. I brought my face close to his ears, "You make a sound, you die right here," I whispered menacingly in his ear.

He shook his head and I dragged him out of my room through my window.

I touched down to see that everyone was here now.

"Bella, who is this?" Emmett asked.

I ignored him as I let go of the vampire except for his one arm, I kept a firm hold on it. I ran past them all and into the woods in our backyard. They were all behind me.

When I was about ten feet ahead of them, I placed up a barrier, keeping them from interfering and this vampire from leaving.

When they realized they're was a barrier in their way, they began to pound on it, trying to break free, calling my name.

I slammed the vampire against a tree, holding him in the air by his neck.

"Who are you?" I snarled, I was not happy with him here in my house,

"I'm Matt," the vampire whimpered out, trying to break free of my hold, he was very terrified of me.

"What do you want here? Why were you breaking into my room? And I suggest you don't lie!"

Matt looked at me, fear in his eyes before he spoke, "I was sent here, looking for you or if I didn't find you, I was to grab the human man,"

"Charlie!" I gasped out, "WHY?"

"Dominatus," he choked out, my eyes widened. He knew where I live, where Charlie lives now.

The vampire was squirming under my hold, why would James send such a weak vampire if he's searching for me? There has to be something more, then it clicked.

"What's your rank?" I asked,

"What?" he choked out, I loosened my grip a bit, "What is your rank?" I repeated slowly,

"S-soldier," he spluttered out.

"Wha –," I began but I was cut off by clapping behind me. Who got through my barrier, it couldn't be!

I whirled around to see another vampire in a black cloak walk towards me, clapping his pale hands together.

I let go of Matt but kept him in the air by holding him with my mind.

"Congratulations Bella, looks like you figured it out!" he drawled. He lowered his hood to reveal a handsome man with pale skin, red eyes and blonde spiky hair.

"Artemis!" I snarled.

"Oh James was right, you have changed tremendously since the last time I saw you Bella dear,"

"What do you want here?"

"It's obvious we want you Bella. We wouldn't be going through such lengths to find one pathetic girl, you Bella, are special,"

"I said it to James and I'll say it to you, I am not going back to that hellhole!"

He shook his head, "Oh pity, I was hoping that you would come quietly, but it looks like force will be necessary!" he said as he ran towards me so face that but the time I realized it, he had punched me in the stomach and sent me flying backwards.

"BELLA!" I heard everyone else yell.

Artemis was in front of me again, trying to punch me, but I blocked his hits. He was going too fast and if I tried to make a move, he would get a hit in.

I could feel myself getting weaker due to the training earlier. I shouldn't be so tired already, what was wrong with me?

Artemis was going faster and faster, until he managed to get a hard punch across my face and sent me flying into a tree.

I cried out in pain when I made impact.

Artemis just smirked, "Oh how I missed that cry Bella! I can't wait until you're back with us," he said, stroking my cheek while I lay on the floor, my breathing ragged and heavy.

I swatted away his hand, and tried to stand, using the tree as my support, "I am stronger now! I will not go back!" I exclaimed, sending a pulse of energy at him through my hands.

It pushed him back a bit, but not my much, due to my weakened state.

I was gasping for breathe, "Bella, you've grown stronger, but not strong enough to defeat me," Artemis stated, as he was by my side in an instant and threw a punch at my chest that pushed me back into the tree and blood had spurted out of my mouth. "Mmm, you still smell so delicious," he crooned as he neared my neck to breathe in my scent.

At that touch, I felt all my pain disappear and determination set in. I will not let him win!

I sent another wave of energy at him, pushing him away from me.

"Oh Bella, it looks like you still have some fight left in you," he chuckled out, amused by my persistence.

"I also have something that you didn't know I had!" I exclaimed as I threw off my cloak. I touched my necklace and there was a flash of white light.

A sword appeared in the light. It had a hilt with a black grip with a large sapphire in the middle with rubies aligned on the guard and a silver pommel. The silver blade was long and straight that gleamed in the moonlight.

I grabbed it and placed myself in battle position standing at a half crouch with my left leg straight and in front with my right leg kneeled in the back. My arms held the sword back while the blade was angled so it was facing my head but the end pointing at Artemis.

He stared at my sword in shock, "Th – that's…"

"That's right, it's Quintessence. You should know all about that," I smirked at him.

Artemis composed himself preparing himself to fight, "Well even if that is Quintessence, what are the chance that a weak girl like you could possibly wield it,"

"As I recall," I began, gaining more confidence with every word, "you were the one who said that I was special that you wouldn't be looking for a pathetic girl like me,"

Artemis just glared at me. He ran at me and I whirled the sword in my hand, and the blade began to turn an earthy green.

Artemis leapt in the air, about to pounce me when I shouted "NATURA TERRA!" I pushed the blade of my sword into the earth.

Thick branches of tree came to life and moved towards Artemis, wrapping around his ankles and wrists in a tight grip that he could not break free while he was about to jump on me. He struggled to break free and I willed another branch to wrap around his waist to stop his movements.

He calmed himself and looked at me, smiling, "You certainly have grown stronger. We can't all wait to have you back!" he smirked,

My anger began to bubble and I tightened the grip of the branches on him and bringing him closer towards me. I pulled out the green blade from the ground, pointing it on his throat.

"_I am not coming back!_" I growled, emphasizing every word.

"Oh are you so sure about that Bella? We all miss you there, especially Maria,"

I gasped, Maria! My eyes widened at who he mentioned, "What have you done to Maria!" I yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt to bring his face closer to mine.

He just laughed, "Nothing…yet. She's still there, but she misses you terribly ever since you left her!"

"_I did not leave her!_" I snarled, I didn't leave her, I promised I'll come back.

"Ah yes, I see. I can see your family behind you, the new one you love. Admit it Bella, you left her!"

I stepped back, shaking my head, "No, I didn't leave her!" I said, more to myself than to someone else.

Artemis' smirk grew wider, "Well I'll be sure to tell her that when I go back,"

My head snapped up to meet his gaze, "Who said you'll be going back?" I asked suspiciously, when all of a sudden something had collided with my side and sent me flying through the air. When my back crashed into a tree, I couldn't hold in the cry of pain that left my mouth. My sword flew out of my grip and landed about five feet away from me into the earth, the blade turning back to it's regular silver sheen as I slid down the tree.

I looked up to see a now free Artemis standing beside Matt. Through my turmoil, I forgotten all about him and must've set him free. That must've been Artemis' plan.

He smiled at me, "Well goodbye Bella, it was nice meeting you again. You'll be back with us again soon enough. Let's go Matthew," he said as he Matt touched his shoulder and they disappeared.

That's why Artemis didn't come alone, probably to test me and he needed Matt as a safety net and for his powers, just in case he did get caught. But why didn't he take me with him? Especially in my weakened state, it wouldn't have been difficult.

Ugh so many questions, my head was pounding.

I managed to stand up, all the pain flooding back to me. I could hardly support myself, but I forced myself over to my sword. Each step was so painful, a ripple of pain shooting through my body. I touched the hilt of my sword, it glowed than disappeared, taking it's place back as my pendant.

I fell on my knees, I was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

I collapsed and fell into a black oblivion, not before hearing a series of voices calling my name.

* * *

**Reviews please for the next chapter!**


	7. Together Again

**OK everyone, Chapter 7 is up! Once again the reviews are up, and the next chapter is going to be answering the truth in my story! So I'll be needing plenty of reviews if you want to find out! Around 30 reviews! For now, I hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters and stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
****Together Again**

Edward's POV

There she was, Bella was there in the middle of the field. My Bella.

She sat there mediating and I watched her. She seemed so calm and serene that I didn't bother her.

Bella has changed a lot. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her, so alluring. I missed everything about her, her personality, her kisses, her in general. I noticed though that she was wearing a necklace I hadn't seen before, although it looked a little familiar.

She sat there for about another half an hour until she opened her eyes.

That was when I saw the extent of her powers. Everything she did had strength and power behind it and she was graceful in her movements. She was different, but I still loved her, no matter what.

We watched her for hours until she finally stopped.

We had positioned ourselves that she couldn't escape, but she did somehow. We chased after her, she was so fast, how did she get like this?

Jacob and I managed to get past her and block her off. She jumped back and landed in a crouch, giving everyone enough time to surround her.

She looked up and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I missed so much.

"Bella!" I cried out. She stood up and looked at me.

"Edward? Jacob?" she whispered out. She sounded so confused and scared. How much I just wanted to go up to her and hold her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she cried out, the panic in her voice,

"Calm down Bella!" Jasper said, poor Jasper, I almost forgot about his emotions.

I could hear voices of relief in my head, all towards Bella, but I blocked it out, focusing solely on Bella.

"We're here for you Bella; we've been looking for you!" Alice answered; I hated seeing her hurt like this.

"Bella please?" I pleaded, taking a step towards her, but then she took a step back and I felt hurt.

"Bella, we're really worried about you, we miss you!" Jacob tried reasoning, but it didn't work.

I could see the emotions flicker through her face until fear set in and she gasped out Charlie. At the precise moment, she leapt up in into the trees and jumped from branch to branch.

We ran to catch up with her, calling for her, but she was going so fast. Almost faster than me. She must've felt something to make her this worried.

Bella had disappeared out of the trees and as we made are way out, the moon was now rising and Bella was on her motorcycle? When did Bella own a motorcycle? I asked myself in shock.

She quickly kicked the gearshift and she was off.

We all stood there for a couple of minutes, stunned at the sight of Bella on a motorcycle. I quickly returned back to my senses and ran after her, with everyone else in tow. The La Push gang transforming into wolves to keep up.

We made it to her house just in time to see her leap out of her window with a vampire in her grip.

"Bella, who is this? Emmett asked, but she just ignored him and dragged him to the woods.

We all followed her deeper into the trees until she was ten feet in front of us, we were stopped by her barrier.

I pounded it, trying to break it, but nothing happened except for the appearing and disappearing gleam with every hit.

I roared out in frustration, everyone calling her name.

I stood there, helpless and terrible that I couldn't help Bella. She argued with that vampire she had found and was interrogating him until another vampire appeared in a black cloak.

She turned around and was shocked by his presence, but this time she knew who he was. She said his name was Artemis.

He attacked her and I growled, trying my hardest to break through this cursed barrier.

She was being attacked and hurt viciously and I couldn't get to her.

I screamed for her and I roared out when she was punched in the stomach. Blood had come out, but I was more focused on the pain Bella was in to care right now for her alluring scent.

It was then that Bella began to fight back, it wasn't very strong because of her weakened state, but she was fighting.

Then she touched her necklace and a bright light appeared, and revealed a sword which Bella took.

That sword was recognizable as well, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

Bella was strong with that sword; she had used that sword to control the Earth, binding Artemis.

They had talked, and there was some mention about a Maria, someone that was close to Bella that I could tell by.

Artemis had gotten away when that other vampire caught Bella by surprise. She was sent flying back into a tree and I growled. I hated Bella getting hurt by tripping, seeing someone inflict the pain on her was making it even more worse.

Bella stumbled over to her sword and it disappeared. She then collapsed and fell into unconsciousness thus making the barrier vanish.

I called her name and was by her side in an instant.

She was in such a bad shape, I gently picked her up into my arms and Alice grabbed her cloak as we ran back to my home.

I placed her on the bed that I had assembled in my room and sat down beside her, as Carlisle inspected her.

He couldn't tell by much in her unconscious state but it didn't look she wasn't in the best shape ever.

Bruises were almost everywhere, her arms, her legs, her stomach, her cheeks, her back, everywhere. Cuts were also on her body, some still slightly bleeding, especially the huge gashes on her left leg and right arm, but we didn't care, right now we worried about her condition.

We left Alice, Esme and Bella alone in my room while Alice and Esme changed her into something cleaner and more comfortable. I didn't want to leave Bella's side but I soon returned to see her in my blue button-up shirt and in a pair of black sweatpants.

She looked a little more cleaner. Carlisle bandaged up her gashes just to stop the bleeding. That was all he could do until she woke up and he could properly diagnose her.

It was me, Jacob, Alice, and Carlisle in my room, waiting for Bella's awake while everyone else was in their own rooms, in the kitchen or in the living room.

About ten minutes later, I felt Bella stir.

"Bella?" I asked, everyone was around the bed in an instance.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful brown ones.

She tried taking a deep breathe but she winced in pain, "Bella!" I exclaimed.

She turned her head to look at me, "Edward?" I just nodded, holding her hand which didn't seem to be harmed except for a few small cuts.

"Edward, where am I?" she asked quietly,

"You're in my room. We brought you here after the fight you had,"

She took in all this new information but she gave a small smile, "Oh yeah, I remember,"

I just chuckled, "Are you okay Bella?" I asked,

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hurt everywhere," she joked. I was glad to see that her personality was still there. Everyone laughed at her little joke.

"Bella, Carlisle is going to check you over ok? For any broken bones or anything alright?" she nodded and Carlisle walked over to sit beside her on the other side.

He slightly poked her side and she winced in pain. He just nodded and kept on going until he settled back.

"So Dr. Cullen, what's the full diagnostic?" Bella asked professionally. I laughed at her humor towards all of this, but I could see she was still in a lot of pain.

Carlisle just grinned, but then it turned into a frown, "Well Bella, you're going to be in bed for a while I would say. You have a few broken ribs, causing you're breathing to become a little harsh. A large gash on your right arm and left leg. You've sprained you're right ankle and your left wrist. A lot of bruises and cuts, and lastly a nasty cut on your forehead," Carlisle explained.

Bella just breathed out, wincing slightly, "oh sounds pretty bad," she chuckled, but then winced again.

She leaned back slightly in the pillow, her eyes slowly drooping. "You should get some rest Bella," I said.

She just looked at me and nodded, closing her eyes.

"Edward," she said,

"Yeah?"

"I missed you guys a lot," she breathed out before she fell asleep.

We all stared at her, "Yeah Bella, we missed you too," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

Bella's POV

I woke up to find myself in the comfiest bed I've ever laid on. My opened my eyes to see it was till dark in the room, but I could make out the faint outline of Edward's giant stash of CDs from the light coming from the moon.

I felt so comfy where I was that I didn't want to get up yet. I snuggled closer into the pillows when I winced in pain. Then all the memories of my past appeared in my head. Meeting the Cullens and the La Push boys again, fighting Artemis, everyone discovering my secret. Ugh, this means I have to explain everything to them, something I tried to avoid at all cost. Then I remembered one more important thing. Maria.

How could've I forgotten about her? I need to get to her, to save her.

I struggled to sit up, taking a lot of my energy and wincing a lot, though I tried to stay quiet.

Where was everyone anyway? I listened to the quiet, and I could hear voices, they sounded distant, probably because of the pain affecting my senses. I supposed they were all downstairs in the living room.

I moved the warm comfort of the blanket so that I could see my body. Though the clothes covered most of everything, I felt like in the worse condition ever.

The first things first would be to heal my ribs so I can actually breathe normally. I looked at my right hand, the one not hurt in any way. I clenched in it in a fist and it began to glow green. I unclenched and wiggle my fingers to get the power flowing.

I gently moved my hand to touch my chest and stomach, over my shirt, to heal my bruises, and my broken ribs. Once I reached my hips, I took a deep breath and it didn't hurt. Great, now it's time for the rest of my body to heal.

I fixed up my broken wrist and sprained ankle, healed the cut on my forehead and cleaned up my bruises and cuts, well almost all of them. Healing took a lot of energy especially right now when I'm in this condition but I managed to get more than half, but I needed to save my energy to show everyone downstairs how I healed so quickly. I decided to leave my gashes wrapped up as my presentation for the Cullens and La Push gang.

I got off the bed gracefully, loving my new found evolution, although I was still a little clumsy but that's just me. I stood up, but winced when I added pressure on my hurt leg, but I needed to get downstairs, and I'd rather not be carried down.

I stopped by a full length mirror to take in my appearance. I was wearing Edward's blue, long-sleeved, button up shirt and a pair of Alice's black sweat pants. I was very comfy in this attire. The clothes I wore were perfect, discreetly hiding all my scars and bruises I once had.

I fixed my hair so that my bangs covered the where I was supposed to have that cut and once I deemed my appearance suitable I opened the door and walked down the hallway to where I'm hoping everyone was.

I was almost to the staircase when I paused, wondering how I was going to explain it to everyone how I'm managing to walk.

I just shrugged it off, thinking of something when the time comes.

I walked to the top of the staircase to see everyone seated on the couches the Cullen's had in their spacious living room. Edward was seating by himself on the loveseat, I think I'll go join him. I just stepped on the first step at the top of the stairs when Edward was at my side in an instance.

I gasped and almost fell over when Edward caught me around the waist.

I was breathing heavily from the scare and from the almost near-pain experience. "Thanks Edward," I breathed out.

He chuckled but then he frowned, "Bella what are you doing up? You're in a lot of pain and you should be resting!" he scolded.

I pulled back out of his arms, "Edward I am perfectly fine," I retorted, proving my point by swinging myself over the handrail and landing almost gracefully. I winced when my hurt leg hit the ground and I fell backwards on my butt.

"For the most part," I breathed out as I lay down on the ground; I forgot about that gash, how did I forget? I was limping all the way down the hall and I was actually stupid enough to forget that. I groaned at my idiocy and covered my eye with my hand,

I could feel people around me, and I spread my fingers slightly so I could them. Everyone was now standing around me with Edward crouched down by me.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just mocking myself for my forgetfulness,"

Edward chuckled and lifted me up into his arms. I snuggled closer to his body and he walked over to sit down on the loveseat with me on his lap.

"I missed this," I said as I breathed in his wonderful scent.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I did too," he leaned in to me, and kissed m on the lips. I smiled when our lips made contact and hugged him closer to me.

We finally broke apart and I looked into his eyes, "I missed that a lot," I chuckled.

It was silent for a few moments before Carlisle spoke up, "Bella?" I turned my head to look at him, "how are you able to walk, over even stand for that matter in your condition?" he asked, extremely puzzled on how I'm actually up on my two little feet. Right, if I recall, I was supposed to be in bed, recovering my broken body.

Everyone looked at me, also giving me questioning looks at my sudden mobility.

"Uh yeah, about that, it's a long story," I started,

"Well we have all eternity to listen," Esme commented, I smiled at her; that was true.

"Yeah I supposed, but how about this? What if I ask the questions first? Because I'm going to assume that your story isn't as long as mine," I negotiated.

They all looked at each other before Sam nodded and agreed to my terms.

I took a deep breathe, where to start, "Ok, uh I guess the first thing I want to know is when and how long have you guys been working together, you know with the whole treaty thing,"

Jacob spoke, "Well after you disappeared for the second time, the Cullens returned about two months after you left,"

"I was wandering around, and I met Jacob at the border, and we compromised and put aside our differences to look for you. We knew you were close by when we saw you in that alleyway," Edward explained,

I gasped, "It was _you_ in the alleyway?"

Esme nodded, "We smelled you when we landed in the Seattle airport,"

"Oh," I said, breathing out a sigh of relief. I thought it was someone from James' order who was spying on me.

I was thinking about another question when something they said had dawn on me,

"Wait, you broke the treaty? For _me_?" I exclaimed incredulously, "_Why_?"

Edward tightened his grip on me, hugging me closer, "We said it before Bella, because we love you! You are so important to us that we would do anything for you!" he explained, kissing the back of my neck.

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes.

I turned and hugged Edward so hard, "_Thank you! Thank you!_" I cried. I felt so important and so loved that they would do something like break the treaty for me.

I felt another pair of arms around me and saw it was Alice, soon Jacob join after, then Esme then everyone came and joined in our group hug.

A few moments later, we were all back in our normal seating arrangement with me and Edward on the loveseat, Alice and Jasper and the loveseat to our right, Carlisle, Esme, Sam and Jacob on the couch the left of us, Rosalie and Emmett on the loveseat on the right of Alice and Jasper, and the rest of the wolves sitting on the couch across from me and Edward, completing the circle.

It took a while for me to compose myself, but after a few deep breathes, I could speak normally now.

Edward nuzzled my neck and I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"How did you find me? I mean my exact location at the meadow?" I asked for my next question.

"That was me!" Alice announced proudly, "After a year of frustrations, I saw a vision of you and we figured it out from there!"

"But you said that you couldn't see Bella earlier, how come now?" Quil asked,

I thought it over for a moment until I had a theory, "I believe it has something to do with my past, but I'll explain more later,"

"Now for my next question how long was I asleep for?"

"Almost 24 hours, its midnight right now on Sunday, August 30th of 2007," Sam explained thoroughly.

I giggled at his explanation and nodded. I sat there in silence while I brooded over all the information I just heard. They all missed me so much, that they even compromised their differences to find me. I left them abruptly and they still love me, no matter what. I don't deserve such kindness.

"Bella?" Edward asked,

"I'm sorry," I whispered, everyone stared at me in disbelief, "For what Bella?" Esme asked motherly.

"For leaving you like that and making you all worry about me. I don't deserve the kindness you've all given me," I choked out, wiping away the falling tears.

Edward turned my head to look him in the eye, "Bella, don't you dare believe for one second that you aren't worthy at all. You are the most loving person in the world, and you deserve every bit of kindness that you get! Bella, you are definitely worth it! So you made some decisions you regret now, we all do. This doesn't make you a horrible person!" Edward exclaimed.

This is was one of the reasons why I love Edward so much, he can always make me smile.

I took his face in my hand and kissed him hard.

I heard a few hoots and catcalls in the background, and I just smiled. I broke away to rest my forehead on his, "I love you Edward," I breathed out,

"I love you too," he replied, giving me a quick peck.

I turned back around to look at everyone else, "Well I guess that's it for my questions. I suppose it's my turn?"

Everyone nodded and looked at me eagerly, and I was beginning to feel nervous.

I then felt a wave of calm and looked at Jasper, smiling at him for helping me.

It was now my turn to answer.

* * *

**OK I'm going to need reveiws for the next chapter, so review please!  
So 30 reviews for the next chapter, for the truth about Bella, and for motivation, here's a _quick peek_ to the next chapter**

**Chapter 8 **

**The Truth About Bella **

I took a deep breathe, where do I start?

Edward just kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my hand, I returned the pressure.

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. For the first time in my life, I would be revealing my secrets to someone else, to different people.

The wave of calm that Jasper sent out wasn't helping out very much now.

I looked up to see everyone with a worried looks on their faces. I took another deep breathe, here goes nothing, "I'm adopted," I stated.

I heard everyone's intake of breath.

**So til next time everyone!**


	8. The Truth Behind Bella

**Hi everyone. I would like to say that the reviews have been great. And here's what everyone's been waiting for, the truth about Bella! If they're are anymore questions, feel free to ask and I shall add it in later on. There will be a more in depth explanation about Bella's sword. If I missed anything, just let me know!**

**I'm not sure how exactly the next couple of chapters will work out, because I'm still working on them so it might take a while. I'm sorry for any inconvience there might be. **

**There have also been a lot of questions and everything, if you would like, I'll have a little Q&A in the end if you guys want. There will be a poll in my profile and feel free to ask me anything!**

**Also I have posted up certain pictures of objects and clothing that I have used in my story if you would like to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 8  
****The Truth Behind Bella**

I took a deep breathe, where do I start?

Edward just kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my hand, I returned the pressure.

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. For the first time in my life, I would be revealing my secrets to someone else, to different people.

The wave of calm that Jasper sent out wasn't helping out very much now.

I looked up to see everyone with a worried looks on their faces. I took another deep breathe, here goes nothing, "I'm adopted," I stated.

I heard everyone's intake of breath.

"There are three parts to me, human, werewolf and vampire in my blood. My full name is actually Bella Marie Vitalis, daughter of Carnelian and Cera Vitalis"

Carlisle broke in, "Vitalis?" I nodded,

"Wait!" Emmett broke in, "Who's this Vitalis guy?"

"He's my father, my real father. He was the first and only vampire that fell in love with Cera, who was also a wolf,"

Everyone gasped at this information, and Carlisle's face broke out in realization, "That's right, he was 200 years before me, but the Volturi had mentioned him. Aro knew something about him,"

I nodded, "Yeah, he was born in 1500, well turned into a vampire in the year 1500. He was very powerful; with the ability to take absorb any vampire abilities with just a touch to their skin. He had so much self-control, even as a newborn, he was very aware with his human environment. He became something like the leader of the vampire, like the Volturi, where he would watch the vampire community for any misdeeds and such like that,"

"He was so different from other vampires, power wise or his dieting habits, because he fed off o animals. But he so extremely so different from every other vampire when he fell in love with my mother, Cera, who was also a wolf,"

I paused, giving everyone time to take in this information.

"My mother was different from other wolves in her pack. They couldn't read her mind, she was extremely clumsy, but she was strong and valiant, and second in ranking.

"My father and mother met when he was hunting and he stumbled across her. She was at the shore of a river and heavily wounded. There was an earlier battle with some other vampires and she was swept away with the river.

My father took her in and nursed her back to health." I laughed and everyone looked at me confusedly, "Actually the whole thing with my parents is much like me and Edward in a way. He looked at me questioningly.

"One of the abilities my father had was being able to read minds, but he couldn't read my mom's. She also apparently smelled beautiful, the most wonderful scent he has ever smelt, but when he first saw her, he immediately fell in love and couldn't ever bare to kill her or harm her in any way."

Edward chuckled as well, putting together the puzzles pieces, and I continued, "My parents were so happy together but they were shunned from their species for falling in love with the '_enemy'_ but they didn't care because they had each other. They had married each other after a couple of years, and then a year later, I was born."

"How is that possible?" Esme asked, because vampires can't give birth.

I smiled, and I could feel the tears pricking my eyes because of the special bond they had with each other, "They were special, they both were. It was the extent of their power, giving new life, thus the name Vitalis, meaning 'of life'.

"But when I was born, that's where it all began to get difficult.

"My parents loved me so much, but they feared that if they anyone would find out about me, I would be killed immediately. So they hid me with one of my father's most trusted friend, Alex.

"He watched me for a year, living in secret, and my parents would visit me from time to time." I began to choke up,

"The year I turned one year old, that's when my mother was killed. While going back to my father a group of vampires had ambushed her and killed her. They knew who she was but that was even the more reason to torture her endlessly and in the end, the ripped her to pieces," I choked out, some of my tears falling now, but I felt Edward wipe them away.

I turned to smile at him, he kissed my forehead and I breathed in and out and continued my story, "My father was so angered, that he vowed revenged on those who killed her,"

"He combined his elemental ability to create a sword, the sword I have now, Quintessence. It has the ability to control the elements, fire, earth, water, air and quintessence,"

Quil cut in, "What's quintessence?"

"It's the power of life, the heavenly universe that surrounds us," I replied.

I took another pause for everyone to catch up,

"He used this sword as a way of power to control the vampire community if it got to out of control, but it wasn't enough because soon everyone, both vampire and wolf alike wanted the sword for themselves, for that power it held,

"The only way that he could think of was to send the sword away, to a time where it wouldn't be used for evil. He left the sword in my protection, changing it so that it would only work from a person from his line, and then he sent me away to the future with the sword, to keep me safe from the war times in his era,"

"What happened to Carnelian then?" Carlisle asked.

"He stayed back in the past and since he has the power of life, he would also have the power of death; everything in the universe requires balance. After he sent me away, he took away his own life, to save me, and to be with Cera once again,"

I took in a ragged breath, just explaining all of this was hard enough.

Edward hugged me closer while I tried to even out my breathing. Everyone waited for me patiently until I composed myself.

"When I came into the future, I was still so young I couldn't really fend for myself. That's when I ended up with Renee and Charlie as my adoptive parents when they found me in Forks. Renee and Charlie always treated me like I was their real daughter, and they never thought about me being adopted. That's why you didn't know Edward,"

"I lived with them ever since then, and then when they divorced, I moved in with Renee to Phoenix as you all know. But when I turned seven years old is when, that's when it all happened.

"It was my birthday and it just all went wrong from there. Another reason to hate my birthday." I muttered, Edward was now rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I was having a birthday party and all these kids were there celebrating, but there was this one annoying little boy who would keep on bugging me, throwing cake and water balloons at me, pushing me in the mud, stealing my presents. He was a horrible child, and I got so mad when he threw about the hundredth water balloon at me that I imagined that he was getting hit by them in return and all of a sudden the table of water balloons lifted into the air and started hitting him.

"Then _he _came," I spat out,

"Who came Bella?" Jacob asked,

"James came. James Temero, one of the founders of Dominatus. He was the man you saw when I first left, and yes I knew you were there Edward," I said, Edward and the rest of the Cullens giving me a surprised looked.

"James is the leader of Dominatus, it's a lot like the Volturi, but his is different. He doesn't care about other vampires and stuff like that, they crave power and strength, and the thing is, no one knows about his collaboration or his plans, not even the Volturi. They are strong like that, using the element of surprise.

"They're plans are to gain absolute control and they are building up an army for this, both vampire and werewolf are in the ranks,"

"How could that be?" Jasper asked, "Wouldn't they battle with one another?"

"James Temero, Artemis Furvus, and Lena Infusco are the leaders of Dominatus. They are all vampires, except for James. He is actually my half-brother and also part wolf."

Everyone gasped, and Embry asked, "How is he also like you?"

I shook my head, "He's not exactly like me; we're different in a way. But it all happened after I was transported to the future. When my father was in his weakened state, he was captured and tortured much like my mother, but he was also raped, and it was my mother's sister that had raped him, and ended up pregnant like my mother, looks they were alike in some ways." I scoffed.

"She died when she gave birth to James, and her pack raised him as they're own, but they didn't know about his vampire heritage until he was ten and he ran away when he began to drink human blood.

"It was almost a hundred years later that he met Artemis and Lena. They were shunned vampires and they joined together. They were all very powerful indeed. Lena had the power of persuasion and mind manipulation, creating illusions and such like that. Artemis was strong strength wise. He also had the ability to drain your strength in return. That was why I was so tired when fighting him. And then there's James. He has many powers my father had, and what I have, but he doesn't have the ability to control elementals, that's why he wants me, because I would be extremely powerful in his army. That's how they keep the vampires and wolves together, by using the abilities they have. James also disgustingly had fallen in love with me, wanting me to become his wife," I remembered, cringing at the thought of marrying him.

Edward tightened his hold on me when I mentioned this.

"So on my birthday, when he sensed my power, he took me away."

"But didn't anyone notice you're disappearance?" Edward asked,

"That's where Lena comes in. She manipulated the minds of everyone I knew, having them believe that I was there in their minds. That was also when Charlie had started "visiting" me back in Phoenix instead of me going to Forks

"It was all planned out, no one knew that I was missing and I was living in a hell hole. My powers were still new to me and I couldn't control them, I also hated them because they caused me all this pain and suffering I had to go through." I began remembering all those memories back where the Dominatus affiliation was and the tears started coming again.

"It was horrible," I choked out, "they tortured me countless times, beating me, insulting me, manipulating me. They wanted me to fear them, and it worked. I was so afraid, so alone in the dark. And every birthday I had since there was horrible. They would beat me even more, humiliating me.

"And when I turned 13, that's when James started developing feelings for me. He would come into my room, or he would call me into his, and he would force himself on me. He never raped me completely, but every time he would go, I was always left dirty and violated. I felt so terrible being there."

My breathing was now heavy again and ragged. Those memories were flooding back and they were so terrible. I held my head in my hands and was leaning over my knees.

I spoke up again; my voice slightly muffled now, "That's when I decided I need to leave. After James kept violating me like that for almost two year, I had to go. I couldn't stay there anymore.

"The night of my fifteenth birthday, that was probably the best birthday ever because I was finally free. I had managed to get out of their headquarters but I was being chased by almost half their army. That's when my necklace began to glow and I disappeared and found myself in my sanctuary. I was being protected by my father, just as how he always intended to.

"I'm not sure what and where this place was exactly, but it held all the answers I had. My past, my family, my life, it was my home for that while. There, I felt safe.

"But while I was there, I also learned how to rid myself of my power. If I stopped putting them in use until I was 18, they would be gone, and I would be forever human, but that didn't work because of my little birthday party incident last year," I chuckled dryly at the incident.

"I stayed there for half a year, then I returned to Renee to live with her. When I saw her again, the whole manipulation thing wore off, but I knew what Lena had put into their minds, and that was the life I followed. Then she met Phil, and that's how I ended up in Forks.

"So I guess that's my past you're wondering about," I muttered, this whole ordeal was tearing me up to pieces inside, but I would somehow manage to survive and come out in one piece. I will be strong!

Edward held me closer to him while I tried to compose myself.

It was a few moments of silence before Jasper spoke up, "I'm sorry Bella," he muttered quietly.

I turned to look at him questioningly.

"It's all my fault that this happened, that you left us because I couldn't control myself, and that you had to use you're abilities or everything!" he explained.

I just smiled sadly and stood up. I walked over to him and embraced him in a hug, "No Jasper, I want to thank you. I know that you almost killed me, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have discovered that having my powers is what connects me to my parents, and that I need it because it makes me whole," I whispered.

Jasper hugged me back.

I then stood back and sat down beside Edward as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, holding me closer.

I nodded then and kissed him lightly, "The best I've been in a while," and it was true. I was finally back with my family and telling that story had lifted a load off my chest.

It was a silent moment. I was getting worried, what would they think of me now? Would they hate me know and shun me away? I shouldn't have told them.

I made a move to get up when I was tackled by Alice. She enveloped me in a fierce hug.

"You're back Bella! I'm so happy that you're back. Please don't leave again!" She cried. I smiled and hugged her back.

"No Alice, I won't leave again!"

How did I ever get so lucky to have a loving family like the Cullens and the wolves, and such an awesome boyfriend like Edward? I guess my life isn't that bad with them here with me.

Alice finally let go and sat beside Jasper again. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. I smiled at their love.

Carlisle then spoke up, "I'm truly sorry about your parents Bella," he said, but I shook it off, "No need to apologize Carlisle, it wasn't your fault,"

He nodded and continued on, "But I do have some questions about your heritage."

"As I would expect, I'm just a complicated being, as the life of Bella," I stated, everyone laughed.

"Well what would you like to know Carlisle?"

"What makes you different from James?"

"It was my mother that made me different. She was kind and wonderful and actually loved Carnelian for who he was, she had a human side. But with her sister, Ellen was so different. She was corrupted and too overruled by immorality. She had no human side in that speaking that she was truly a beast. And because of that, when she had James he became a beast as well. He was just like me at first, completely unaware until he true heritage surfaced, but unlike me, my third part is human, the good I guess you would say, but with James, his third part is like his mother, a monster, the evil.

"When James was born, well more like when his beast began to surface, he tipped off the balance of Yin, being evil, and Yang, good.

"I guess my human side was the good, but James was born out of evil, thus tipping the scale in favour of Yin.

"I know this sounds really stupid and all, but it's unfortunately all true,"

Carlisle nodded, "Well then how does being human, vampire and wolf work?"

I looked around and I saw that everyone was curious about this. "My soul is three parts, human, vampire, and wolf and they have merged together to create balance in me. I have many powers that have come from the wolf and vampire, such as durability, strength, and agility. For my wolf portion I can transform into a wolf. I've never tried yet but I hope I look like my mother.

"For my vampire portion, I do need to sustain that soul, but not as much as a regular vampire, because to sustain my wolf and human portion, I need food. So I would usually hunt once a month or so.

"Now for my human soul, this is what makes me different. I can sleep and eat and I definitely need oxygen to breathe for most of the time, but I am immortal now with a beating heart. And also, I'm extremely clumsy for a regular vampire or wolf." Everyone chuckled at that.

"For myself to die, I would need to be ripped into pieces just like a vampire and burned, but I have soul that dies along with it. If I get stabbed in the heart," I explained, placing a hand over my heart, "I would still survive because of my vampire heritage,"

Carlisle nodded, and Emmett spoke up, "That's really confusing Bella,"

I smiled at him, "Yeah it is, but it makes more sense over time,"

"What would happen if you didn't use you powers before you were officially 18?" Esme asked,

"Then I would be human. The moment I used my power before I turned 18, that surfaced the wolf and vampire souls and I became immortal. 18 is when I would officially be my three parts would merge together to create what I am today. It's all really complicated," I stated.

"Is there anymore questions?" I asked,

"Of course!" Jared said, "There's so many of them, I just can't sort them out into one coherent questions!" I could tell he was extremely frustrated and I just laughed.

Everyone stared at me crazily and I just laughed harder. It felt so good to be laughing again, I was happy.

"You're – face," I managed to breathe out, "It was – so funny,"

Everyone just chuckled at my breathlessness.

"Another question Bella," Sam asked. I took a deep breathe to compose myself then I looked at him,

"This Dominatus, the one that was created by James, you say they are creating an army for world conquest but how are they that strong and so large?"

"Because of the powers that James and the others have, they can easily recruit both corrupted vampire and wolves alike to build their army. They usually recruit whoever's willing and who is strong, almost a lot like the Volturi, but when they find someone they want who's strong, they use Lena. She controls their minds to get what they want. They've assembled it so that they have the most powerful beings they want,

"The first created it when they joined together, sometime around when Carlisle was turned into a newborn I believe. And over those 300 hundred years, the army grew larger and larger each decade. But they couldn't execute their plan without me, I'm like their key to the plan. So that's about 30 decades they've had to build their army until they found me, gathering thousands of vampires and wolves,"

"But where would they keep that many vampires and wolves?" Embry asked,

"They have set ups all over the world, about 10 bases in major areas of the world like China, Britain, Canada, Australia, the US, Brazil, Mexico, Egypt, Russia, and India. I was at their main base, the largest one that consisted of at least 300 vampires and wolves, excluding James, Artemis and Lena."

"OH I GOT ONE!" Emmett shouted out. Rosalie just hit him on the head and told him to calm down,

"What is it Emmett?" I giggled,

"Ok this is gonna be so cool! What are your powers?"

I smirked; of course Emmett would ask this question. He's so eager, "Well I suppose I could tell you,"

**

* * *

So there it is everyone! The truth about Bella. I hoped that helped a lot, and also to tell everyone, Bella wasn't a witch, I'm sorry.**

**So reviews please for the next chapters!**


	9. Being Back Home Again

**Hey, how did you like the truth about Bella?  
The next couple of chapters are some fillers so I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your standards, but they were necessary for the rest of my story to make sense.  
There's also some cute fluff at the end of Ch. 10! Enjoy**

**50 reviews for my next chapter, which will explain Bella's powers!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight characters and stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9  
****Being Back Home Again**

Emmett was jumping up and down like a child at a candy store. Actually it was almost everyone who was eager to discover my abilities, even Edward and I just smiled.

"Well I can show you one of my abilities, the rest I'm going to show you later though, because it's going to require a bigger space," I said, then yawned.

"Also so you can get your sleep," Edward said, resting his cheek on my head while I laid it on his shoulder.

"Yeah that too," I muttered. I looked out the window and the sun was beginning to rise. It took about 6 hours to explain all that? Wow.

"Well you're probably still all wondering how I'm able to walk or stand in my apparent condition, well I'll show you,"

I lifted up my sleeves and my shirt to show my midriff. It was clean, except for a few small cuts and bruises that were almost unnoticeable. I moved my bangs out of my face to show where my cut was supposed to be as well.

Carlisle walked forward and touched my skin, "Is this because of your vampire heritage?"

"Actually, I have human blood in me, with a mix of werewolf, but I'm not a super healer, for major attacks anyway. The smaller cuts and bruises should be gone, but I'm still in a weak condition right now, I assuming after a night's sleep, I should be completely healed, but with those broken bones and gashes, I would heal like a normal human would, not like a vampire or wolf.

"The reason that I'm almost able to walk is because it's one of my abilities, healing powers."

I rolled up my right sleeve to wear that gash was. It was a little painful to do it myself because the gash was still fresh.

Edward saw my pain and helped me. I rolled it up to my shoulder and my arm was wrapped in a bandage that was slightly turning red.

"Um, Carlisle, can you help me unwrap the bandage off?" I asked, he nodded and began to unravel the wrap around my arm.

"You might also want to hold your breathe," I said to the Cullens. They nodded and I could see the pause in their chests from rising and falling.

Carlisle had the bandage off and I winced at the huge cut on my arm, from elbow, and all the way up my arm, stopping about two inches from my shoulder and it was still bleeding slightly, the blood slowly dripping down my arm. How did I get that? I wondered.

I asked Carlisle for a cloth and he disappeared and returned two seconds later with a wet cloth. I gently dabbed it to wipe away the blood and I winced at the contact.

I then stuck out my left hand for everyone to see. I clenched my hand then unclenched, and it began to glow green. I wiggled my fingers for the energy to spread.

I caressed the wound gently with my fingertips, working my way up. As my energy spread higher, the mark my fingertips left behind was healing my gash.

Everyone gasped at what was happening.

I moved my way up to my arm and when I took it off, there was a fading red mark. Two seconds later, my arm was repaired and completely healed.

"Wow that was interesting…" Jared spoke out.

Emmett then shouted out, "Can you do that again? That was so cool!"

I just chuckled lightly, "Yeah I can," I replied, amused but his eagerness.

I moved my left pant leg up to my knee, revealing a bandaged calf. This time I managed to unwrap it myself to reveal another large gash, much longer, from my ankle to my kneecap, but not as deep. It was found on the inside of my leg and it hadn't closed up yet, so the wound was still slightly bleeding but not as bad as my arm.

I lifted up my leg to have it resting on my right leg, and the wound was facing upwards for easier access.

I used my right hand this, I clenched and unclenched my fingers so that it glowed green again. I brushed my fingertips lightly over the wind, and it once again healed.

Once it was completely fixed, I sighed and leaned against Edward.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me closer to him.

"What is it Bella?" he asked, worry filling his tone.

My eyes were closed and my speech was light, "Healing takes a lot of energy from me right now when I'm in this state. I just need to rest a bit," I explained, a little breathless.

I felt myself lift up into the air and I quickly opened my eyes to see myself in Edward's arms.

"Come on, I'll take you up to my room to sleep,"

I just smiled and snuggled closer into him.

"AWW BUT I WANT SEE MORE!" I heard Emmett whined, then a _smack_, which I assume was from Esme because then I heard her say, "Let her sleep Emmett!"

I felt someone grab my hand, it was Jacob. He squeezed it gently and kissed my knuckles, "I missed you Bella," he whispered sadly. I returned the pressure, "I'm not going anywhere anymore Jake, I'll be here,"

Jacob smiled and let go.

Edward ran up to his room and gently laid me down on my bed. I grabbed his hand when he was about to walk away.

"Please, can you lie with me?" I asked.

Edward smiled and I scooted over to make room for him. He laid on the bed beside me and wrapped me in his arms.

He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him, "How about a little more of that,"

He chuckled and leaned down to capture my lips. It was pure bliss. I put my love into it, to show him how much I missed him, and then it seemed too quick when he broke away.

I groaned, "I wasn't done yet,"

Edwards smiled, "I thought you were tired,"

"Oh yeah," I muttered, my eyes slowly drooping.

"I love you Edward," I mumbled out,

"I love you too Bella," he replied, before he sang my lullaby and I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up the next day to the sun shinning in my face and snuggled up in Edward's arms.

I looked up and kissed his nose, "Hey you," he said,

"Hey yourself," I replied, giving him his proper kiss on the lips.

He turned me so that he was on top of me. I held him closer to me, wrapping my arms around my neck while he held my hand, making tangles in my hair.

He soon broke away and was leaving me with ragged breathes.

He smirked and kissed my nose this time, "Morning," he said, getting off of me.

I sat up, "Good morning Edward. What time is it?"

"About 10:00, Monday morning. You've been asleep for a while," he replied,

I nodded, yawned and stretched, "That was a good rest,"

"It seems like it, you were back to your sleep talking again. It was nice and comforting,"

I felt my cheeks redden. Of course that human trait had to stay. Edward laughed and kissed me, "It was nothing bad, just the same thing of 'I love you Edward' and 'I missed you',"

"Still, it's embarrassing," I cried out.

Edward hugged me, "Shh Bella, its fine. I love it about you, one of the reasons that I adore you so much," he said, trying to console, and unfortunately for me, it was working.

"I suppose it'll do," I replied, resting my head on his chest.

We stayed like that for a moment until my stomach rumbled and I chuckled sheepishly.

"Looks like it breakfast time for the human," he said.

I laughed, he said that when he stayed over in my room for the first, with me knowing. It was nice to hear him joke around again, after being without him for so long.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the kitchen where there was Esme, making pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Alice was also in there, pouring out a glass of orange juice and handed it to me.

"Morning Bella!" she said cheerfully,

"Morning Alice, morning Esme," I said, taking the glass of juice from Alice and sitting on the stool in that was placed in the counter island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling?"

"I'm wonderful actually. The best I've been in a while, and much better since the last time," I replied.

"Well that's good," Edward said, sitting down beside me and wrapping an arm around me.

I took a sip of my juice and Esme set down a plate of breakfast food in front of me. It all looked delicious, but I frowned, "You didn't have to make this for me Esme,"

"It was not a problem at all Bella. I loved being able to use my kitchen every once in a while, and also a few of the La Push boys need some food as well,"

Oh, I didn't know that Jacob and the others stayed here, "Thanks a lot Esme," I said before I dug into the wonderful breakfast she made me.

"By the way, where is everyone?"

Edward spoke up, "Well Jacob and Embry stayed overnight, they're still sleeping while everyone else went back. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper went out for a quick hunt, and Carlisle is working,"

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm going to need to hunt soon as well," I said.

"I can take you later?" Edward offered and I happily agreed.

I finished breakfast ten minutes later and Jacob and Embry walked, "Smells good," Embry said.

"Hey Bella, you're awake!" Jacob exclaimed, coming over to give me a hug.

"Hey Jake, you're awake too"

He smiled and nodded sitting down beside me; digging into the plate that Esme had just set down.

It was nice seeing the Cullens and the wolves interacting like there wasn't even a treaty to begin with.

By the time they finished, which was a long time seeing as they ate about five plates of breakfast, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper returned.

"HEY BELLA'S AWAKE!" Emmett shouted, coming over to me to envelope me in one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Emmett, air!" I breathed out.

Emmett just chuckled and set me down. "I'm glad to see you're awake," Jasper said, coming to over to hug me as well, then sitting down beside Alice.

"Morning Bella," Rosalie just simply said.

Terms with Rosalie were a little better, she was warming up to me, but I wouldn't know much because the only time I really talked to her was yesterday then I was asleep most of the time since then.

Same with Paul, I'm not sure about him yet, but I hope he trusts me now.

"So…?" Emmett said, breaking me away from my thought process. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "So what?"

He just huffed and rolled his eyes, "What are your powers Bella?" he practically screamed out. He was still so eager.

"Jeez, calm down Emmett!" Jasper yelled.

"OH!" I said in realization, I promised that I would show them.

"Actually Emmett, I thought I would head back to see Charlie first because he's probably worried about me. Then I am definitely in need of a shower then I'll come back. It'll also be better when everyone comes back so I can show you all at once,"

Emmett pouted when I said this and I just laughed, "Don't worry Emmett, you'll find out," He's such a child at heart.

Then I turned to Alice, "Alice I'm going need to borrow some clothes, because I feeling a little weird being in these clothes for so long,"

Alice smiled and agreed cheerfully. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. I sat down on her bed while she sorted through the clothes in her outfit.

She was throwing clothes out of her closet, muttering to things to herself such as,

"No that's won't work!"

"That doesn't match!"

"This is hideous, why do I have it...Oh yeah!"

"GAH!"

I laughed at her scream. About half an hour later, Alice was still searching and I was beginning to get a bit impatient.

"Alice, I don't need anything fancy, I'm going to change at my place anyway," I explained to her, hoping that I could leave a little sooner to see Charlie again.

Alice sighed in defeat and handed me a pair of jeans and white, three quarters sleeved blouse.

I smiled relieved at her truce, and quickly went to change. I tired my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my cloak to wrap it around me. This cloak was almost my identity.

I ran back downstairs to find everyone now sitting in the living room.

I ran to Edward and kissed him. "I'll be back soon tonight, I promise!" I said to him.

"You promise Bella?" Jacob asked. I turned to him and gave him a hug.

"I promise Jake!" I gave everyone else a hug before I returned back to Edward.

"Love you," I told him, kissing him once more, "Love you too" he replied, and I swelled with happiness inside.

I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and I couldn't bear to leave him, but I needed too. I had to let Charlie know I was alright.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked,

I shook my head, "Nope, I have my own faster way of getting there," I said, before I disappeared in front of their eyes.

I arrived at home. I had teleported myself inside my house, in front of the door.

I looked at the coat racks and saw that Charlie's coat was gone. I looked at the window to see his cruiser gone as well. Looks like he already left for work.

I just shrugged and headed upstairs to my room.

I opened the door to see it looked the same, but the lingering smell of that vampire was still in there, and it wasn't pleasant.

I grabbed my freesia flower air freshener and sprayed it around my room. It smelled so much nicer.

So the first thing I would need to do first is take a shower, cause I probably smell horrible.

I grabbed my toiletries bag off my chair as well.

I headed into the bathroom and into the relaxing waters. This felt so good; I haven't had such a relaxing shower in a long time. I've always been so tense and on alert, this felt good.

I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I was in there for about a half an hour until I felt clean enough to come out.

I wrapped my towel around me and quickly brushed my teeth. My breath was also probably horrendous.

I walked into my bedroom with my towel still wrapped tightly around me and I searched through my closet, eventually deciding on a red wife beater, black faded jeans and my converse shoes. I brushed my hair, letting it air dry, then I remembered that I still had my duffel bag beside my motorcycle.

I thought of it, and it appeared on my desk.

I smiled, sometimes I loved my power. I felt lazy so I used my mind to float all my dirty clothes into the hamper.

Now that I think of it, this place is a mess; I'll clean it up for Charlie.

I looked around my room, the bathroom and Charlie's room. I used my powers to pick up the clothes and send them into the washer. I then turned it on, and heard it run from the bathroom.

After about two hours, the whole house was cleaned. Having telekinesis sure was a plus in this way. The rooms were cleaned and organized, the clothes washed and folded and placed back in the closet, dirty garbage picked up and thrown out. Jeez, Charlie was sure a mess without me.

I looked at the clock and it was 3:00, Charlie would be home in a couple of hours and he deserves a hot dinner.

This one I'll do with my own two hands, I said as I began to cook. It would be honey glazed ribs with a side of rice, vegetables and mash potatoes.

I worked on that for a while until it was ten to, and Charlie would soon be home.

I set up the table and by the time everything was all done and ready, Charlie walked through the door.

I stepped out of the kitchen to see him, "Hey dad,"

He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

I ran over to him to crush him in a hug, tears were forming at my eyes.

"Bella, you're back!" he muttered, returning the hug.

We stood there for who knows long before we broke apart.

"Bella, you're back again. I can't believe you're back!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah dad, I'm back again. Come on, I made dinner"

So for the couple of hours I spent with Charlie, we ate dinner, talked about what happened while I was gone, well what happened to him anyway. I wasn't quite ready for Charlie to know about me just yet. And we watched some TV.

It was nice to be back home again with Charlie, and I hoped that it would last.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't that great, and that it didn't explain Bella's powers, but it'll be up soon, I promise!**


	10. Happy News

**Hey, this chapter I think is cute and I hope you enjoy!**

**The next chapter will have Bella's powers so reviews, (45 at least please)!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight characters and stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!****

* * *

Chapter 10  
****Happy News**

It was nearing 7:00, and I decided that I would head over to the Cullens' place.

"Hey dad?" Charlie looked up from the TV. "Is it alright I go over to visit Edward and the others? I heard they were back,"

Charlie thought about it for a moment before he responded, "Of course Bella. By the way though, do you know who's motorcycle that is?"

I inwardly gasped, I forgot that Charlie didn't know about my motorcycle…and what happened to my Mercedes?

"Oh yeah about that Dad, that's my bike," I said.

His eyes widened, "That's your motorcycle Bella?" he exclaimed, I just nodded, "Dad, it's ok! I can ride it fine, I'll be safe!" I tried pleading. I gave him my saddest look I could muster and a moment later, he sighed and agreed to let me keep it.

I smiled widely and hugged him, "Thank you so much dad!"

He just patted my forehead, "I'm also going to stay at their place for a while, I need to sort some things out, then I'm probably going to visit Jacob in La Push. I really need to catch up so I might be gone for a few days!"

He was reluctant about letting me go for that long but he nodded and I went upstairs to grab the stuff that I needed. I got out my duffel bag and packed some clothes away with all the necessities I had left in there, I'm going to need those matches and stuff later. I also packed in my toiletries in the bag as well.

I was about ready to go when I couldn't find two things, my leather glove and sunglasses.

I tied up my hair into another ponytail while I thought back until I realized that it was probably in Edward's room. I picture it in my head and it appeared on my desk. I smiled; I could always find whatever I lost now. I slipped my sunglasses on top of my head and put on my gloves.

I held out my hand, and my bike's keys appeared on top. There was also a yellow star key chain attached to it, with the word Bella in the middle.

I tired my cloak around my neck and swung my duffel bag over my shoulder.

I ran downstairs, stopping in the living room, "I'm off dad!" I said,

"Ok Bella, come back home soon kay? I missed you a lot,"

I smiled and walked over to hug him, "I missed you a lot too dad. I'll try coming home as soon as I can." Charlie kissed me on the forehead and I left.

I sat on down on my motorcycle; I definitely loved having this bike. I stuck the key in the ignition and I was off.

Edward's POV

Bella kissed me on before she vanished. That would take some getting used to.

Emmett let out a low whistle, "That was awesome!" he exclaimed, "I can't wait to see the rest!"

"Well since Bella left at noon, then Charlie comes home around 5:00, then she'll want to spend some time with him, so she won't be back for a while Emmett," Esme explained,

Emmett frowned, "Way to ruin my excitement!" he cried out before he stomped away, with Rose in tow, muttering about her childish husband.

The room burst out in a fit of laughter at Emmett's little fit,

After we quieted down, Jasper spoke up, "So we do we do until then?"

We thought about this for a moment, until a very graphic image of Rose appeared in my head, that means Emmett heard.

"AHHH. EMMETT COULD YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THAT!" I shouted.

"Well don't read my mind!" he yelled back, and I growled out.

"Emmett, behave yourself," Esme scolded,

"BUT ESME!" he whined,

"No buts Emmett, stop torturing your brother,"

"FINE!" he yelled and then it was quiet.

"You have an interesting brother," Embry commented, and I just chuckled, "You don't know the half of it,"

Working with the wolves really helped with our relationship with each other. We could speak civilly to each other and we were really good friends with each other, except I still get Jacob's angry thoughts about me being with Bella, but other than that, things are going exceptionally well. Bella certainly has taken a toll with us.

Eventually around mid-afternoon, the rest of the wolves came by, and Sam brought Emily along who desperately wanted to see Bella again. Emily was his imprinted as the wolf term was, also known as your soul mate in human terms I would guess.

I was lying on the bed in room, waiting for Bella to return back to me. It was extremely lonely without her with me, I wished she'd hurry.

Usually I would go visit Bella, but I decided to let her be on her own for a while, I trust her.

I decided to play my piano for a bit. I haven't touched it in a while, and it was in desperate need of being played.

I headed downstairs to see the wolves and Emily, playing a game of twister with Jasper, Emmett and Alice, while Rosalie was the spinner.

The moment I saw this, I burst out into laughter.

Those who were on the mat, which was Jacob, Paul, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, looked at me in surprise, except for Alice, who managed to stay upright, probably because she saw me.

She jumped up and squealed, "I WON!" she yelled.

Everyone who fell just groaned and Emmett whined, "Edward, look what you did!"

I just laughed some more, deciding to join in with their game, well mostly watch them and maybe spinning the board a couple of times.

Watching wolves and vampires play twister was highly amusing, because they'd like to cheat a lot by "sneakily" kicking the other's person foot.

We played for about a couple of more hours, Alice always winning when she played because she was so small and flexible, and also that she could see what she needed to do to stay up.

Carlisle soon came home at around 6:00.

He stopped in place when he came through the door to see this awkward position that Embry, Alice, Emmett, Jared and Rosalie were in.

Once again, they fell in surprise, except for Alice who stayed upright and squealed again.

"Thanks Carlisle!" she shouted, before she helped Jasper up.

"You're such a little cheater!" Embry complained.

She just smiled innocently at him and sat down beside me, thinking '_I know_' and I just chuckled at that thought.

We played one more game, Quil, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

It was fifteen minutes later that Emmett kicked Quil's leg, and he feel on Jasper who brought down Rosalie with him and thus in turn bringing down an Emmett when she fell on top of him. His plan sort of backfired and he just growled frustrated, mad because his plan ended up with Jacob winning.

Rosalie just patted him on the head and got up, stretching.

"How about something new?" Rosalie suggested,

We all nodded in agreement, I turned to Alice.

"Can you see when Bella's coming back?"

She closed her eyes and began concentrating, a couple of seconds later, her eyebrows scrunched up together in frustration. She sighed and opened her eyes, "I can't see her again!" she complained.

She was so happy when she could see Bella that one time, and now that she can't see her again, she was annoyed again.

Carlisle walked in, "I must ask Bella about that as well," he said, as he sat down in the loveseat, which Esme than occupied the space beside him moments after.

He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"Well what now?" Quil asked.

We were all seated in the living room, waiting for Bella to return. We were trying to think of what to do until Bella came back, in the end we came to the decision of watching the news.

We weren't a very creative group at the moment, all having Bella on their mind.

I sat there for who knows how long, staring mindlessly at the TV. I was terribly bored and anxious for Bella, which made time go by so slowly.

For about the billionth time I glanced at the clock, it read 10 after 7 and I inwardly groaned. How long was it going to take for her to come back to me?

It was five more minutes that passed until I heard the faint roaring of a vehicle.

I got to my feet and ran outside with everyone following.

There was Bella! Pulling into our driveway on her motorcycle? In all the talk about Bella's history, I completely forgot about her motorcycle.

Bella swerved and stopped in front of our house, facing the bike sideways.

She ran a hand through her hair and placed her sunglasses on top of her head to reveal her beautiful browns eyes.

There she was in all her beauty and she turned to look at us. Bella gave us her bewitching smile and waved.

She pushed down the motorcycle stand with her foot and got off, adjusting the duffel bag on her shoulder.

I ran straight to her and surprised her with a tremendous hug.

She just giggled and hugged me back, "Well I think someone missed me!"

"You have no idea!" I muttered.

"BELLA!" someone shouted, and she flinched.

"Bella! I can't believe you actually have a motorcycle!" it was Jacob, "When I taught you to ride it, I didn't think you would actually be planning on having one as your regular source of transportation. I thought I was just hallucinating when I first saw it!"

Bella just laughed, "You worry to much Jake. I'm not going to die and the worst thing that could happen is that it'll explode thus sending my body parts into various areas, then it'll just take a while to put myself back together,"

Everyone stared at what she just said, myself as well. She laughed even louder, "Oh my, I was just kidding!"

She collapsed on the floor bursting out in laughter.

Bella's POV

When I saw there expressions, I couldn't help but laugh. They took me so seriously sometimes.

I was calming down when I saw a mischievous glint in almost everyone's eyes, except for Sam, Emily, Carlisle and Esme.

Uh oh, that can't be good. All in sync they stepped forward and pounced on me, tickling all my sensitive spots and I was screaming with laughter.

The only thing that I could think of to do was vanish and I was sitting on the porch with everyone's back to me.

I whistled and they all whirled around.

"You're plan didn't work out so well did it?" I taunted. This was so much fun, first it was them who had the advantage, and now it was my turn.

They all glared at me and I just smiled.

"Bella!" Emily shouted, running up to me and embracing me in a fierce hug.

"Bella you're back!" she said. Oh yeah, she wasn't here when I explained everything to everyone.

"Hey Em, I missed you a lot too!"

"Sam explained everything to me," she began to explain, leading me back into the house with everyone else following.

So we all sat down in the living room catching up with each other while everyone else just watched and listened, although Alice and Rosalie joined in as well.

A couple of more minutes passed when Emmett couldn't hold it in anymore, "BELLA!" he shouted and I jumped at the sudden outbursts.

I stifled a giggle, "What is it Emmett?"

"You promised you'd show us your powers!" he whined.

"Oh yeah" right, that was the reason I was here.

"Ok well everyone pack your bags, because we're going on a trip!" I exclaimed.

Everyone just looked at me confused, "Just do it, it'll make more sense once we're there. You don't need to pack much; just a week's worth is good,

"So meet back here in an hour and we'll be ready to go!"

The room soon emptied and was left with me and Edward, I looked up at him "Need any help?" I asked,

He just smiled, lifted me up into his arms and ran to his room.

He set me down on my bed and crawled over top of me. He began to kiss my collarbone, moving up my neck to my jawbone until he finally reached my lips.

His soft lifts moved with mine in perfect harmony.

I delicately traced his chest through his shirt and he shivered at my touch.

He pulled back after a little kissing session, to give me some time to breathe while he went back to kissing my neck and shoulder.

One hand moved to caress my side while the other held my waist in place.

I missed this, his touch, the feel of his skin on mine, his beautiful lips. I grabbed his head to bring it so that I could reach his lips once again.

This kiss was so passionate, full of love for one another.

It lasted for a few more moments until Edward broke away, leaning his forehead on mine while he was breathless with me.

"I love you Edward," I whispered,

"Bella," he breathed out, "I love you so much,"

He looked into my eyes, silently communicating all his feelings and emotions with his gaze.

"Bella I can't even put into words how much I love you, but I wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

He looked eyes with me, penetrating into my soul, "Will you marry me?"

I froze when he said that. Was he serious, did he actually say that? Does he really want to marry me? I was nothing, I'm not that special. How did I ever get such a wonderful boyfriend like Edward?

"Bella?" he asked, worry and pain filling his tone.

I then realized that I didn't answer his question. He began to move away when I held his face in my hands, and kissed him.

"Yes!" I said out,

"What was that?" Edward asked in disbelief,

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I shouted out, hugging him.

Edward smiled his beautiful smile at me, and got up and began to rummage around his desk for something.

He found what he was looking for and came back and sat down on the bed, holding a red velvet box.

Edward opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. I gasped at the sight of it. The ring had a white gold band with a large round sapphire in the middle, with two smaller diamonds on either side of the sapphire. The band also had diamonds imbedded around in it.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I gasped,

He just gave me his crooked smile, "It was my mother's ring," he explained,

"And I thought it would perfect for you,"

He took the ring out of the box and I held out my shaky hand. He held my hand with his and slipped the ring on my ring finger.

The moment he put it on, I was ecstatic. I never felt so happy in my entire life and I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his.

"I love you Edward Cullen!"

"I love you Bella Cullen!" I smiled with happiness. Bella Cullen, I've waited so long to hear that.

* * *

**Can you imagine the wolves and the vampires playing twister? That would be very funny!  
Reviews Please!**


	11. Power and Abilities

**Hey everyone. I would like to say that the reviews so far have been fantastic!  
Some bad news though, I'm getting some writers cramp on what to write next, so suggestions would be greatly appreciated and would be taken into consideration.**

**This chapter explains Bella's powers, all the ones I explained here (excluding the sword's powers) are the ones that Bella have.**

**So plenty of reviews please, 60 would be great! and suggestions please. I also have a picture posted in my profile of Bella's ring if you would like to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11  
****Power and Abilities**

After I recovered from the shock of actually being engaged, I then realized that I would be marrying the most wonderful being in the universe.

I quickly helped him pack, using my quick method of something I call my mind and we were ready.

I just packed a few clothes into his duffel bag along and an extra blanket just to be safe.

As I walked down to the living room, hand in hand with Edward, each step I took was more bouncy that usual.

The beautiful ring that Edward had given me was found on my left hand, fourth finger.

I loved it so much, just like I loved Edward. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wasn't on planning on letting him go anytime soon.

When I stepped on the last stair, my wind was knocked out of me when Alice collided with me to give me a big hug.

"You're now officially my sister!" Alice exclaimed,

"Alice, air!" I breathed out,

She smiled and let go. She squealed, "OH I can't believe it! This is going to be so awesome, planning the wedding, looking for dresses, tuxes!"

"Wow Alice, calm down. I just got engaged," just saying that out loud my heart flutter.

"At least can we wait a while before we plan anything major?"

Alice just sighed, "For now," she said slyly before sitting down beside Jasper, smirking.

I leaned on Edward for support, "That isn't going to be fun," I moaned out.

Edward gave a light laugh and hugged me closer, kissing my temple, "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you," he reassured me,

I beamed at him, "My hero!"

He gave me a quick peck before sitting down on the loveseat with situated comfortably on his lap.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, along with Edward and myself, were all packed and ready to go.

Something tells me that Rosalie is bringing more than she actually needs, poor Emmett.

A couple of minutes later, the Quileute pack had arrived and Rosalie hadn't finished yet.

"You guys all set up?" I asked.

The pack all walked in, carrying a carry-on bag, although Sam was carrying two, one for him and one for Emily.

"Yup!" Jacob announced.

"How about you guys?" Paul asked,

Jasper sighed, "Almost, Rose is still taking a while,"

"C'mon Rosalie, I said only about a week's worth, not a month!"

Then I heard Emmett's grunts coming from upstairs, and there he appeared seconds later, carrying a heavy Louis Vuitton bag and a black shoulder bag.

I pitied Emmett for having to carry that so I thought I'd help him out.

I lifted it up into the air and set it down at the bottom of the stairs.

He sighed a breath of relief, "Thanks a lot Bella! Even with my strength that thing is extremely heavy!"

"It's not that heavy!" Rosalie said, as she walked down the stairs.

"Rose, Bella said a week's worth and you pack a full suitcase?" Esme asked,

Rosalie shrugged, "You never know," and from the corner of my eye, I saw everyone rolled their eyes and I stifled a giggle.

"So Bella, where are we going exactly?" Carlisle asked,

I smiled, "It's my safe haven. The place I went when I wanted to needed to get away, but it will take a while to get there. I could teleport everyone, but it's has a special 'lock' to it, I guess I would say and it's also pretty far so I can't teleport this many people at that far of a distance,"

"So how many cars do you think we're going to need?"

"Let's see…" I thought,

"Well I'm taking my bike, and –,"

"NO Bella, you're not riding that," Edward scolded,

I sighed, "Don't be difficult Edward, I'll be perfectly fine on it, and if by chance it does explode, I can just get away easily and won't have a scratch on me,"

"It's not that Bella," he said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckle then the ring,

"I just want you with me," he muttered. I smiled and kissed him.

"It won't be long, I promise!"

"BELLA!" I turned and Emily was right beside me, "Is that an engagement ring?" she asked, well more like shouted.

I cautiously nodded my head before she pulled me into a big hug, "Congratulations Bella!"

The rest of the pack came up to give me a hug and say their congratulations; all except Jacob who I saw looked crestfallen.

I immediately felt guilty for doing this to him, but I would have to worry about it later, it would be best to get going now.

"Thanks a lot guys, but we have to get going. I'm hoping to get there by midnight,"

"Ok, I'll take my car with Jacob, Alice, Jasper and Embry," Edward suggested,

"Emily and I, can tag along with Carlisle and Esme," Sam volunteered, and Carlisle nodded,

"Then that means, Paul, Quil and Jared are going along with Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's jeep!" I stated, "Ok sounds good, let's go!"

Edward took my bag from me, "I can take that and we can leave it in my car," he offered. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Be safe," he whispered to me, giving me a parting kiss.

I pulled up my hood and jumped on my bike. I kicked it to go and I was off.

I drove out of Forks with everyone in tow.

I rode on for miles, driving until I reached the Rocky Mountains.

I drove into the forest surround Moraine Lake until I found a large opening leading into the cave about a quarter of a mile away from the lake. The opening was about 10 feet wide and 12 feet high, but when you looked in, it was completely pitch black inside.

I drove into the black chamber, using my headlights as my source of light, one of the many safety precautions because it was extremely dark inside that not even a vampire could see inside.

We drove in for another half a mile, going at a slow pace until I reached the end of the cave.

I got off my bike, leaving the headlights on, and began to feel around the wall for something.

I heard the sound of car doors opening behind me.

"Bella what are we here for?" Jasper asked,

"Give me one second," I muttered out, still feeling around the walls.

I was at the center of the wall when my hand brushed over a perfectly circular rock sticking out of the wall.

I brushed the rock aside slightly, revealing a hole, with a sword-like carving into the rock wall.

I smiled in triumph, "found it!"

I took out my pendant from underneath my cloak and positioned it perfectly over the impression, then pushed the pendant in so that it fit perfectly into the molding pushing into the rock wall.

The ground began to rumble and the faint light that you could see from the opening was disappearing.

We were going down into the earth and then a golden gate with vines wrapping around the archway, and mahogany wooden doors with intricate elemental designs began to move slowly up from the ground.

It was 8 feet high with two large doors, about 3 feet wide each.

It wasn't that the door wasn't appearing out of nowhere; it was that the ground was going down.

I pushed open the doors to reveal a large clearing with a rocky cliff surrounding the area with a small clump of trees in front of the cliff spread around. A huge waterfall, about 80 feet high and 60 feet wide, was found at the triangular edge of the cliff, falling majestically into a large lake, about half the size of Moraine Lake.

Wild flowers grew in random places and the cliffs were decorated with vines and tree branches.

Instead of a sky was a rippling of water, transparent instead of the regular murky green you would see. The moon was shinning beautifully into the clearing, illuminating the giant paradise in a mystic glow.

In the middle was a beautiful white Victorian mansion, similar to the Cullen's household. There was a wooden porch swing in front of the house and sitting on it was a man.

He had dark brown, messy hair and golden eyes. He was tall with a muscular build, around the same size as Edward. He was very handsome and he had a kind face. He was wearing a white

"ALEX!" I shouted, running up to him and into his arms.

He lifted me up into the air and spun me around.

"BELLA, YOU'RE BACK!"

"Um Bella?" Alice asked,

I blushed; I forgot to tell them about Alex. I turned around and they were staring at me confusedly, but Edward and Jacob were glaring at him.

I just giggled inwardly, "Everyone, this is Alex Fidelis. He was the man, well vampire I would say, that took care of me for my father. He's like my uncle or big brother!

"Alex, these are my friends, the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. And the other ones are the Quileute pack, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Emily,"

After my explanation and quick introduction everyone seemed to have relaxed.

"The Quileute pack are the wolves right? And the Cullens are the vampires?"

I nodded, and he smiled, "Vampires _and_ wolves Bella. You certainly have your parent's traits!" he said, patting me on the head.

"GAH BELLA!" Emmett shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHAT ARE YOUR POWERS?"

I just laughed, "Calm down Emmett, you're driving Jasper nuts,"

And indeed Jasper was rubbing his temples from all the frustration he was receiving from Emmett.

Emmett stiffened but relaxed nonetheless.

"Good! Alex, I was going to show them my powers cause Emmett, the big guy, is really excited to know what they are! Do you want to help out?"

"At this time? It is pretty late,"

"C'mon Alex, just a quick demo!"

"Of course then Bells. What do you have in mind?"

I smirked, "A little training would be good,"

He nodded, smirking as well.

We walked over to the lake where there was a huge beach with plenty of space to train.

"Ok guys, you can just sit down and watch. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" I shouted to them.

I got into battle position with my legs crouched and my left arm stretched out and my right arm bent and near my face.

Alex got into a position similar to mine a good ten feet away from me.

"You ready for this Bella?" he taunted,

"Oh I'm ready, bring it on!" I shouted back,

He ran at me at superhuman speed and jumped in the air, trying to land a jump kick.

I vanished and appeared in the air behind him, pushing him into the ground with my two feet and doing a back flip in the air.

He came at me again, this time more swiftly, and surprised me with a punch in the ribs, sending me flying backward.

I saw a giant dead log on the beach and picked it up with my telekinesis, sending it flying towards him.

He was caught off guard and let down his defense dodging into the air to jump away.

He landed about 5 meters away from me and I summoned my lighter into my hand, quickly lighting it.

It burst into a huge flame and it made a circle of fire around him.

Before the fire could reach him, he jumped out and landed beside me, trying to break through my guard.

He was swift in his punches, but I blocked each hit he aimed at me.

He was pushing me back until I felt the water hit my feet.

He smiled and grabbed my arm, flinging me into the water.

I closed my eyes and conjured a gust of wind to keep me in the air. I stood up on my feet, standing in my strong wind that held me up 10 feet above the ground and faced Alex.

I was standing over the waters now and I smirked at him.

My hair was whipping around me and I stretched out my arms raising them up into the air, and the a geyser of water followed my motions, rising into the air until it was just a few inches underneath my feet and I pushed my hands towards him, shooting the jet of water at him, sending him flying back onto the beach.

I commanded the wind to fly me back to shore.

When I touched the ground, Alex was up and stood two feet away from me.

He tried in another punch and I sent out a burst of energy through my hands, sending him flying backwards once more.

I ran towards him and ran towards me, when jumped into the air, readying a kick when I changed my tactic, holding my hands out and placing them on his shoulder and pushing myself up so that I was directly above him, and sent out another burst of energy at him, although a little lighter and he was propelled to the sandy ground.

I landed gracefully at his feet so that I was hovering over him. He quickly got to his feet, and did a under kick, knocking me over.

I placed up a barrier when he tried to kick me in the ground, stopping his leg from reaching me.

I rolled away and stood up again.

He ran towards me and I held my hands out, stopping him in his tracks.

He sighed and said, "Ok Bella, you win!"

I smiled at him and unfroze him.

He held out his arms and I hugged him, "That was a good fight Bella. It's nice having you here again!"

"WOW BELLA THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Emmett shouted,

He bounded over towards me, wrapping me in a big hug.

He was slowly choking the air out of me.

"Thanks Emmett, but I need to breath!" I gasped,

He laughed and let me go.

"You were wonderful Bella," Esme said, giving me another hug.

And it went on with everyone giving me compliments and hug, except I got a handshake from Paul but it was getting better, until it was Edward's turn.

I walked over to him, "So what did you think?"

He just smiled and hugged me as well, "I thought you were fantastic," he said.

I smiled, "that's good," and stood on my toes to kiss him.

"OOH! So _that's_ Edward!" Alex exclaimed, "That's the boy you were talking about!"

I broke away from Alex and blushed, "ALEX!"

Everyone laughed except for Emmett and Quil who were listing off my powers, "So that's telekinesis and healing" Emmett said, putting up two fingers,

"Then there's her force fields and summoning power stuff," Quil added,

"Then there's those weird energy pulses thingies that come out of her hand,"

"OH and then there's the elemental controlling!"

"That's so awesome Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, "That's about six abilities! Is that it?"

"I have a couple of more abilities that I didn't use. One is sort of like a mind connection telephone. It's not that I can read minds, but I can connect my mind to everyone else, or a whole network of people and sort of talk back and forth in our minds. The thing is with that is that you'll know when I'm in your mind cause you'll hear my thoughts as well, but only what we think at that time of the connection is what others will her. Also I can be the only one to disconnect it,"

"That's so cool!" Embry said, "Can you try that now?"

I looked at him, "Doesn't it already work with you with your pack?"

He thought about it, "Oh yeah, that's true!" he remembered, "But we hear everyone's thought at that time, I would say yours would provide more privacy,"

I nodded in agreement, "Anything else Bella?" Carlisle asked,

"Well I did use it with my sword that one time, was controlling the earth,"

I walked over to a wildflower that was still curled up.

I held out my hand and it grew faster, the petals widening and showing the center.

Emily walked over to me, kneeling beside the flower, "That's beautiful Bella," she said, and I smiled.

"Did you show them the life ether?" Alex asked, and I shook my head.

Everyone stood around me in a semi circle facing the flower.

I held my hand out over the flower and grew it until it reached the end of it's life and began to wilt before the eyes.

"Bella, you killed it," Jasper said, and I nodded.

"This is the last power I am aware of that I can do freely without the sword –,"

"You showed the sword?" Alex asked, shock in his voice,

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'll explain later, let me finish," and Alex nodded in agreement.

I continued with my explanation, "The life ether is pretty much what the name means, life revival,"

I crouched down and kept my hand over top the flower and it began to glow blue and radiated onto the flower, until it stood up with the leaves all open and in full bloom.

Alice gasped, "It's alive again!"

I nodded, standing up, but slightly swayed to the side. Edward was there in an instance.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded tiredly, "Yeah I'm good, just a little dizzy,

"Life is precious and it's not something that you can just give back at your leisure. Giving life back takes a lot of my energy and is something I haven't fully tried, but once you're revived, that's it, after you die a second time, there's no coming back after that," I explained.

I leaned into Edward, yawning. He wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight, "I think you should sleep Bella, you're tired,"

"Don't you have questions though?"

"Get some sleep Bella. It's been a long night for you and you deserve it. We'll take more later when you wake up," Carlisle persuaded.

I looked up, seeing the faint outlines of a pink sky through the watery barrier. I agreed and he lifted me into his arms,

"Hey what are you doing?!" I shouted, surprised,

Edward chuckled, "Helping you out. I wont' get to so often now that you're this strong!" he explained, staring into my eyes

I smiled, giving in to those beautiful golden orbs. I leaned into him, closing my eyes.

In the background I heard Alex say, "C'mon, just follow me,"

* * *

**So what did you think? Those are Bella's powers, except for the sword's abilities which I will explain in the next couple of chapters.**

**Reviews please!**


	12. Alex Fidelis

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait to update my story but I've been having a little writer's block and it took me a while to think of how to properly write this.**

**Ideas would be great on how to continue my story because I would really like to actually finish this story instead of stopping halfway, so ideas are welcomed! Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, but I tried doing the best I could, especially since I'm not feeling so great right now, really bad cold, so I'm hoping that you guys still like this.**

**Reviews would be great, and I'll try to update again as soon as possible. The next chapter will explain about Maria, so as many reviews as possible please!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff Belong to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**

Chapter 12  
**Alex Fidelis**

I sat on the stool at the kitchen counter while drinking some orange juice.

The Victorian mansion we now stayed in was very comfortable for everyone. The house mansion was three stories high, me and Edward taking the whole third floor because it was also my private room.

Inside was spacious but very comfortable. The living room was wide and decorated with a large flat screen wall television, beautiful ferns and potted plants. Cushy, black leather sofas and loveseats were situated in a semi-circle around the television leaving a large space in the middle, with a coffee table in the center. A grand piano was also found in the corner beside the door that leads to the hallway which lead to the front door. There was also a fireplace on the wall across from the widescreen television. The walls were a lovely sky blue with hardwood floors. Beautiful portraits and paintings were decorated on the walls, giving a cozy environment. Light was filling the room from various French windows around the room.

In the dining room, the area was filled with a magnificent mahogany table and chairs. An armoire was also occupying the one of the corners, filled with delicate chinaware. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling brilliantly above the large dining table.

The kitchen was modern with white walls and a black tiled floor. Black cabinets hung from the wall and underneath were stoves, ovens and black-topped and white shelved counters. The silver fridge was large and stocked with a plentiful amount of food. The kitchen was very open with a black-topped and white bottom island with a few stools lined around it. There was also a French door from the kitchen that lead to the back area of the house, which lead to the large lake and waterfall.

The second floor was lined with bedrooms, two people taking up a room, except for Alex and Jacob. It was each person with their respective wife/husband and fiancé, and it was Quil and Embry, and Paul and Jared that shared the last couple of bedrooms.

We've been here for a day and things already feel so hectic.

I sighed and set down my glass, rubbing my temples and laying my head on the cool counter.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulders and began to massage them. I turned my head to see Edward behind me.

"Hey Edward," I muttered,

"Are you alright love?"

I sat up straight and leaned into Edward, my fiancé. Fiancé, just saying that about Edward makes my heart flutter.

"I'm so stressed. Everything that's happening wasn't supposed to happen. And then I have to explain everything to Alex later, then to everyone else who Alex is when the wolves wake up, then answer a bunch of questions. It's just AUGH!"

Edward chuckled, holding me closer and resting his chin on top of my head.

"You'll be fine because I'll be here with you," he consoled,

I scoffed, "That makes me feel much better," I joked,

He let go of me, turning around.

I frowned and got up, encircling my arms around Edward, "I'm sorry Edward," I tried apologizing, kissing his neck, "What can I do to make it better?"

Edward stiffened then turned around, a smirk on his face, "How about hunting?"

My frown changed into a huge smile and I gave him a quick kiss, "Love to," I replied.

He grabbed my hand and we ran out the French door.

I lead Edward to where the golden gate was and we ran out of the cave, hand in hand, to the wide, spacious forest that was filled with various animals that was found in the crevasses of the Rocky Mountains.

Edward's POV

Watching Bella hunt was very intriguing and captivating. She had an infinite liking for the mountain lion, just like me and she was strategic in her battles.

As I stood aside to watch Bella bring down her prey, she was very swift and graceful in her attacks. She would use sheer force to bring them down instead of just killing them with her mind on the spot. She loved the challenge and the fight that came with hunting.

My instincts were telling me to go search for the sustenance that I required, but I was too bewitched by Bella's dance to move.

She crouched down, challenging the lion, then ran at it full force, leaping into the air to pounce. She would fight and win, breaking its neck and drinking the liquid that once provided life to that animal.

Her eyes would contain specks of gold in them while she hunted; informing her of her needs being fulfilled.

After Bella finished, she noticed I was still there, watching her.

She blushed, oh how I love that blush she had, "Edward, were you watching me?"

I smiled and walked over to her, "Yes love, I was. You are very alluring and I couldn't resist surveying your hunt,"

Bella blushed and gave a shy smile, "thanks," she whispered.

She looked up and pushed me away, "Go hunt Edward! You're eyes are pitch black! You need it, and we'll meet back here in about an hour,"

I nodded and we separated into our own directions, complying with our thirst.

After our hunt, we ran back to the underground place Bella called her sanctuary.

I was about to lead her into the house when she stopped and pulled me back.

I looked at her and she was shaking, I held her close to me and brushed her hair with my hand, "What is it Bella?"

"Edward I'm don't know what I'm going to say. I'm so nervous that I'm trembling!" she cried, holding out her hand.

I took her hand in my mine, and I whispered to her, "Calm down Bella, you're worrying yourself over nothing. I'll be there for you to help with whatever I can,"

I could fell her relax her stiff posture in my arms, "Good, now let's head back alright? Everyone has a million questions and I'll help you out as much as possible,"

Bella nodded and I took her hand to lead her the rest of the way back.

As I was walking, I realized something, "Bella, do you realize that you're very stable while you walk?" I asked her, and at that moment she tripped over some invisible rock and was about to fall face forward to the ground until I caught her around the waist.

I put her upright and she glared at me, "Thanks Edward, you jinxed me,"

I smiled, "I suppose I did," very amused with her anger, but also feeling good that I was still able to save Bella in some way.

I hugged her close to me, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

She stiffened at first then immediately relaxed into my arms, wrapping her arms around me.

I eventually pulled back to let her breathe and she stared back at me with her half-lidded eyes.

I chuckled at her expression, "Am I forgiven?"

Bella regained her senses and glared at me. I smiled dazzling at her and her eyes softened, "I don't know if I can forgive you. I mean you did curse me back into being clumsy forever,"

I froze and stared at her in shock. She giggled and tapped my nose, "Kidding," she laughed than ran away from me towards the house.

I stood there for a couple of seconds before I had registered what she just said.

I turned and ran after her.

She was about a foot away from the door when I tackled into her, then rolling into position so that I got the brunt of the fall and she was on top of me.

When we stopped, I rolled back over so that she was now underneath me.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

"Only if you forgive me!" I proposed,

She was thoughtful for a moment, "On one condition,"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What is it?"

"If you can _persuade_ me," she said, smiling at me.

I gave her a grinned back, catching what she meant.

I leaned down and once again, capture her lips in another passionate kiss.

Bella's POV

When his smooth, soft lips touched mine, I closed my eyes and I completely melted. Then all too soon, his mouth moved away from mind.

I slowly opened my eyes to look into his golden gaze.

"How's that?" he whispered huskily,

I grinned, "It's perfect," I said back.

Edward stood up, and held his hand out for me which I graciously took.

"C'mon," I said, "Let me get this over with while I'm ready,"

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him, and kissed my temple.

We walked into the beautiful mansion to look upon the scene of the werewolves and vampires, playing a game of Guesstures, a charade type of game where it starts with several cards which you place into slots and then a timer goes off, and you have to act out what the cards says before the card disappears, and the number of actions you guess right, you're team gets points.

It was Emmett who was up, he had his back to us, and apparently from what I could read from the card, he was trying to act out triplets by pretending he's pregnant and pushing out three "babies" which were just pillows.

When I walked in the living room and saw this, I collapsed on the floor, laughing my head off, Edward following suit.

We caught everyone's attention and we looked up to see Emmett's horrified expression which made us double over in laughter.

"I – uh – you!" I attempted to speak, but still had the memory of Emmett embedded in my mind and it kept on replaying over and over again.

It was the same with Edward because I heard his melodic laugh behind me.

After a couple of moments, Carlisle spoke up, "Jasper if you would care to help out our family?" he offered, holding out his hands towards us.

At that exact moment, I felt a rush of calm wash over me and I relaxed, lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

I waved my hand in the air, "Thanks – Jasper," I breathed out.

I felt myself being lifted in the air and saw Edward holding me.

"Hi?"

Edward chuckled quietly, walking over to the empty loveseat and sat down, with me in his lap. Alex moved to sit beside me as well, taking a hold of my hand which I squeezed reassuringly.

"So I'm probably aware that you all have some questions for me?" I announced nervously.

"Yes we do Bella," Carlisle answered.

I nodded, "Ok, well let's get this over with then,"

"Well my first question is how come Alice couldn't see you all those times when you were gone with the exception of that one encounter in the meadow?"

"I'm not really sure about that, but I havea theory that it might be because it's a way to protect myself that I can't be reached. It's almost like that barrier around my mind that keeps anyone from attacking me mentally, like how Edward can't read my mind. But that one time when Alice found me might be because I guess it was that fate wanted you to find me," I answered to the best of my ability,

Carlisle nodded in response, "That's very interesting," he muttered, "Well now I'm wondering about this place, what is it exactly?"

"This is my second home I guess you could say. This is my safe hold, my place to get away. It would probably be easier if Alex explained,"

I turned to look at him and he nodded and gave me a reassusring smile, "This place is my home. It all began when I first met Carnelian. He was a great being, truly noble and brave. He was also a very dear friend of mine, someone I could always place my trust in.

"It was when I was first transformed into a vampire that I crossed his path. He helped me through my change, easing my pain and helping me with my new life as a vampire. He also kept me as a vegetarian, keeping me from eating human blood.

"Carnelian helped me control my abilities as well. I am a shapesifter, changing my appearance.

"He was my big brother, someone who was always there for me. And then he met Cera.

"At first I was a bit weary about him falling in love with a wolf, but he was happy, and after I had gotten to know Cera, she was a very pleasant person, not to mention her scent was actually tolerable.

"Then after a few years, they had little Bella here," Alex explained, patting me on the head, "Bella was their little miracle.

"When I first heard of her, I was extremely surprised because I knew that vampires couldn't create children, but they were special, very special indeed.

"Then when I first saw Bella, she was very beautiful, an adorable little child. But with Bella, came misfortune. Not all of their life could be extremely happy as they wanted it to be,"

"Great," I muttered, "Even when I was little I was still a danger magnet," Edward laughed and kissed my temple and Alex continued,

"I watched over Bella while Carnelian and Cera fought against the others to protect Bella. It was such a complicated matter.

"The vampire and wolf community fought with Cera and Carnelian because they believed that we cannot coexsist with one another.

"So Carnelian entrusted me with care of Bella, and he created this place. He made it as a place to protect Bella while I had her in my care.

"But then Cera was killed and he was so heartbroken. He also believed that Bella was no longer safe her, that they would find her because they had captured Cera so close to this place.

"He then created Quintessence, the sword of life, and used it to gain revenge, but he was getting weaker and wouldn't be able to last, and also because both the vampire and wolf community wanted that sword for themselves to gain eternal power.

"So Carnelian had sent Bella to the future and bequeathed Quintessence to her, as protection, and as hope that if he stayed back and died, that she would remain safe because almost no one knew of her exsistence.

"But when Cera's sister, did that to Carnelian then gave birth to that monster James, that's when I knew that Bella was no longer safe.

"I always knew that James was a smart child, and when he grew older and collaborated together with Artemis and Lena I knew that they realized of Bella's exsistence.

"James isn't stupid, he knew of Carnelian's past, and he can put the pieces together and realize that with Cera and Carnelian, they must've, at one point, had created a child,

"Carnelian had told me of what time he had sent Bella too, and I waited for her while watching James' affiliation grow. I knew I couldn't stop him, he was much stronger than I was so all I could so was wait for Bella.

"I had then found her in this time, and I knew of her whole family past and her life, so I decided to let her live a normal life, one as a human, away from vampires and wolves.

"But it only lasted for so long until Dominatus, James' organization, had found her. It was her 5th birthday when they had found her and captured. I, in turn, had tried in a desperate and vain attempt to find her, but I failed miserably.

"I had stayed in this place that Carnelian created, wallowing in misery for failing Carnelian, for failing Bella. I was like that for so long when I couldn't find her.

"But it was 10 years later that she was safe once again. It was that night I had found her unconsious by the lake and once she was revived, she had told me her story of her escape. I believe that it was Carnelian who had save her. He put his life into creating Quintessence, and it is what saved Bella here. When Bella was in trouble, it sent her here, another part of him that could protect Bella.

"Carnelian was very cunning in this way and also very intelligent. It was what he intended to happen and it all went through perfectly.

"Now this place still holds many mysteries, all for Bella to find, and it can explain many things that we are all still unaware of,"

"Sounds very…complicated," Jacob commented,

"You don't even know half of it," I muttered, leaning more into Edward, and he in turn started to nuzzle my neck. It felt very comforting.

"But having Alex here, he helped me out through a lot, and I am eternally grateful. He's my big brother, almost like my actual father," I gave a quiet laugh, "Looks like I have a lot of those nowadays," I said, smiling at Alex and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"About this Domainatus," Sam began, " this organization, what happens now?"

"I expect they still plan for following through with their plans but with Bella disappearing like how she did, it put a little setback in their plans.

"I expect that Bella had already told you about what they planned to do with her?"

Sam nodded, "Well she is the key for their goalsl. They want to use her, harness her power because it will lead to their ultimate power.

"They will most likely plan thei next attack to capture Bella again, because they need her, and they will start their takeover plans right away when they have Bella again, especially since her heritage powers have surfaced."

"So what will we do?" Emmett asked,

I stiffened in Edward's arms at Emmett's comment.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, kissing my neck in hopes to calm me down.

"What do you mean '_we_'? There's no '_we_', I can't put you in danger like that, I mean you've already done enough for me!" I shouted, standing up now.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper said,

I shook my head, "No I can't! All of you have done so much for me already and I can't put you in danger like this! James is dangerous, I mean you don't know what he's capable and you could all be killed!"

I realized I was practically hyperventilating right now.

"Bella, love, it'll be alright. Just calm down," Edward whispered to me, standing up and taking my face into his hands.

I pushed back from him, "No Edward, I can't do that to you. Having you come with me, I'd be condemning you for certain.

"I've put you through so much already, and if anything happened to any of you, I couldn't live with myself!

"It's just like how I've hurt Maria, I can't do it to you either!" I cried, running out of the house.

* * *

**So there is it! I hope you liked it, and reviews and ideas for future chapters would be great!  
**


	13. Making Clarifications

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to update. This chapter just explains some stuff, so sorry if it's not that great. I'm hoping my next chapter will explain about Maria and add a bit of action in the end.**

**Reviews are great so far, so more would be much appreciated!**

**Discalimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13  
****Making Clarifications**

Edward's POV

Bella pushed away from me and ran out of the house.

How could she believe that it would be her fault if something happened to us? Bella is so important to us, to me, and I would do anything for, including giving my life to keep her alive.

I made my way to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Jacob.

'_Wait Edward, I'll go with you!_' he thought to me.

I turned my head slightly and nodded.

"Be careful with her, she's very sensitive right now in all this turmoil. Bella really cares for other and she believes that everything that's been happening right now is all because of her. She needs someone there to comfort her right now," Alex informed us.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay with us," Jacob told everyone and we headed out the door to find Bella.

As soon as we made it out the door, Jacob began to talk, "Do you think she's okay?"

I didn't answer right away. I wasn't really sure if Bella was okay right now, she seemed so hurt, especially when she mentioned that Maria.

"I'm not sure Jacob, she seems very fragile right now. I've never seen Bella in this behaviour before. She used to be so lively, so bright, but now, through this whole ordeal, she's changed, practically traumatized to what she is now.

"We really do need to be there for her, to help her out through everything."

"Yeah,"

It was silent while we searched for Bella. I tried to smell her, but it was hard to find her in this place where it smelled almost completely of Bella everywhere.

"Look! She's over there by the lake!" Jacob exclaimed.

And there she was, floating above the lake, was Bella sitting cross legged over the lake, on top of a geyser, holding an open lighter in one hand and Bella holding her other hand out while she played with tiny fireballs, making it float around her head in various directions.

Jacob and I ran towards the beach which our actions remained unnoticed by Bella.

"HEY BELLA!" Jacob shouted.

That caught her attention because she stared at us in surprise and her fireballs and water geyser disappeared and she fell backwards into the water with a small scream.

"BELLA!" I shouted out for her, also inwardly chuckle at her actions, they were very, Bella-like. Her antics were one of the reason I fell in love with her.

She immerged from the waters moments later. Wiping away the water from her eyes she glared at us.

"Whoops…" Jacob muttered.

Bella lifted herself so that she was now standing on top of the water. She was soaking wet, from head to toe, water dripping from her hair and clothes.

I had to really try to hold in my laugh at the sight of her.

Bella used the wind to dry herself off and once she was dry, she looked over at us again, staring malovently at us, and walked over to us at a agonizingly slow pace, making the yelling we were about to receive so much more worse.

She stopped at the shore, right in front of me and Jacob.

"_I did NOT care for that!_" she shouted at us, enunciating every word in that sentence. I winced at the anger and bitterness in her voice.

Bella took in a deep breathe and she sat down on the sandy beach, facing towards the lake.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to us, "I didn't mean to break down like that. This is all just so…complicated,"

We sat down on both side of Bella, each taking one of her hands in ours.

"You don't have to apologize loves, it's not your fault," I said, kissing her fingers, then our ring.

"Yeah, I mean, I figure in the situation we're in right now, it can get a little overbearing,"

Bella sighed again, "I guess this is just so much, but I mean I can't put you in danger like that. You've done so much for me, and I'm just making things so much worse for you. I don't deserve you guys, I'm not worth it,"

I moved closer to Bella, wrapping my arm around her waist. I kissed her temple and whispered into her ear, "Bella you are worth so much more,"

I placed my free hand on her chin to have her look at me, "Bella, you were in so much more danger when you stayed with the vampires or the wolves. When you tried to stay human, well in that sense, you risked your life with us everyday and we've put you in near-death situations,"

I kissed her fully on the lips, smiling when I felt her lean into it.

I moved back a bit to let her breathe, "You are worth so much to all of us Bella, and that we love you so much and we'll always be there for you!"

"Yeah Bella!"

She smiled at us, her beautiful smile that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Bella leaned into me and I hugged her closer, while she still held on to Jacob's hand, "Thank you," she whispered to us.

Jacob kissed her palms while I gave her a gentle peck on her head.

We all sat there in silence, reveling in the presence of each other.

Having Jacob here was actually all that bad. He was a great friend to have, especially for Bella when she needs light humor to comfort her whenever I'm not around.

Bella's POV

The sun was soon high over us as we sat at the shore of the lake.

Eventually the silence was broken.

"Bella, is it okay if we can ask a few questions?" Jacob asked,

"That's one, and yes," I said. Edward chuckled.

"Sure, of course," I replied, a bit curious at what more they still wanted to know.

"Well the first thing is your whole vampire, wolf, human thing," Jacob started, "I mean it's so complicated, could you sort of clarify things up for me?" he asked, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his confusion.

I giggled, "Yeah it really is complicated. Uh, let's see how I can explain things properly…" I muttered to myself.

"Ok, well you know about the whole three part soul thing. Well my vampire part requires blood, you know what all vampires require, so I hunt every once or twice a month. My wolf and human parts require food to survive, because well it's food is our energy source.

"I have a beating heart, and a small amount of blood that'll keep my human and blood form alive, but I have a different scent that well alert a vampire or wolf that I am one of them as well.

"I am immortal now, I don't age after I had turned 18 because of the whole soul merging thing,"

"What happened if you didn't use your powers? I mean what would happen to the other souls?" Edward asked me,

"Well I guess they would just sort of fade away. Now that I think about it, it would be so horrible if they did go, because then I would be losing my identity almost.

"Ok so continuning on, I would die like a real vampire, being ripped into pieces and burned, but my heart also needs to stop beating for sure as well, or I'll just heal again. Uh I think that's it."

"HEY GUYS" we heard someone shout.

I turned my head to see everyone else just standing a few feet away from us.

I waved my hand and shouted hi back to them.

"ARE YOU DONE YET!" Emmett shouted,

"NOT YET! COME JOIN US!" I shouted back to them and made their way over to us, creating a little circle on the beach.

Although I didn't understand why we shouted, I'm pretty sure we could've heard each other if we were even whispering…oh well.

"We are just asking Bella here some questions if you would like to join us? If Bella's okay with that," Edward added to the end,

I nodded, "Yeah, no problem. Technically the questions were supposed to happen earlier but I sort of ran out…" I trailed off.

"Think nothing of it Bella," Emily comforted, "We don't blame you,"

"Yes Bella, it wasn't your fault, but we would like to be there with you, to help you fight!" Esme agreed,

I sighed and looked down on the ground, using my hand not in Jacob's grasp, to make little a number eight in the sand.

"I know you want to be there with me, and I really appreciate that. In fact, I'd so happy that I have someone there to help me,"

"But what?" Jared asked,

"But if something ever happened to one of you, I couldn't live with myself,"

I felt a hand grasp my chin and tilt my head up that I was now staring into Edward's beatuiful golden orbs.

"Bella, no matter what happens, we will always be there for you whatever the situation is!" he told me, staring at me with gentle eyes.

I smiled, and he kissed my forehead.

I turned to look at everyone else, "So any other questions?"

"Oh I've got one!" Emmett said, raising his hand in the air.

I gave a quiet laugh, "Yes Emmett, what is it?"

"If you get bit by a vampire, does anything happen?"

"Well if I get bit, I feel the sting of the venom, but since I'm already vampire, nothing should happen to me,"

"Ooh ok,"

"What happened during you're transformation? Do you feel the same pain that vampires feel or that uncomfortable sensation that the wolves get?" Quil asked,

"Well when I was beginning my merging, what it actually is, I was unconsious for a couple of days, but I did manage to make it here safely before I passed. I guess during that time I was asleep, that's when my changes began to take place, the growth and all that. Although if I ever change into a wolf, I don't know how that would feel, I guess it would be the same as you guys, sort of poofing into a wolf form,"

"Bella, you said that even though you weren't completely merged, you still could use a small amount of your power, like the telekinesis thing and all that?" Edward asked me.

I nodded in answer.

"Well how come that in certain near death situations I guess you would call them," he said, and I laughed. Edward smiled at me and continued on, "How come you never use your powers to save yourself, but you broke you vow to yourself to use your powers to save us?"

Of course Edward would be the one to ask this. I smiled up at him and took his hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist.

"Well I didn't use it to save myself because I guess that I didn't think my life wasn't all the important. Don't get wrong, it's not that I didn't want to live anymore, but I figured that it was better to die then to use my powers and let myself fall into the hands of James and the others and act as their key. But when I saw you in danger, I completely forgot about your whole vampire durability and all that, and you're life is so much more important to me than mine," I answered him, gazing into his eyes.

Edward smiled at me, freeing his hand from my hold to place it on my cheek.

"You're life is worth so much more than that, and I would gladly give mine away for yours," he said softly to me, leaning closer to me.

"Well let's hope that you don't lose yours anytime soon," I whispered back, closing the gap inbetween us into a searing kiss.

In the background, I could hear everyone around us, say '_aww_'.

It was a passionate moment, even though I felt a bit awkward with everyone else staring, and at that moment, my stomach growled loudly for everyone to hear.

I leaned back, my cheeks firing up immeadiately.

Everyone laughed, "Come on Bella, let's get some food in you!" Alice said, standing up quickly and was by my side in an instance to help me up.

I took the offered hand and she lifted me onto my feet.

When I stood up, a gleam from the sun bounced off my ring into my eye and the engagement reminded me of someone I needed to talk to.

"I've been wanting to learn how to cook! Esme could teach me, she knows how to, and then I could feed it to you!" Alice rambled on, but I was to busy thinking about Jacob to really listen to what she was saying.

"Bella are you listening to me?"

"Hmm, yeah, cooking. Uh Alice, why don't you go ahead, and I'll be there in a second, I just wanted to talk to Jacob for a second,"

Edward and Jacob both turned their heads at me, and I just smiled innocently while Alice gave me a scrutinzing glare, "Don't worry Alice, I'll still eat your cooking, this will only take a moment, I promise. And depending on what you make, who knows how long it could take," I said.

Alice thought about it for a moment, and smiled.

"Ooh I just saw the perfect thing I was going to cook for you and you're going to love it! I need to call Esme! ESME!" Alice shouted, running over towards Esme.

I noticed that Edward's arm was still around my waist and I felt his hold tightened when I was about to walk over to Jacob.

I turned to look at him and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll be fine, I just need to talk to Jacob for a second. If by chance I happen to burn to death in the sun or something, which is unlikely seeing you in all your sparkling glory, and I'm still fine," Because of my human self, I didn't glow like a real vampire, but if you look closely, it was slightly glimmering in the sunlight, but it just looked like I had on body sparkle gel or something.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yes Edward, nothing can hurt me here. If I'm gone for longer than fifteen minutes, then you can come for me okay?"

Edward was thoughtful for a moment before he nodded, gave me a swift peck on my lips and walked back towards the house.

I turned around to see Jacob staring out towards the lake.

"Hey" I said to him, placing my left hand on his shoulder.

He reached up to place his hand on top of mine, and when he felt the ring, he turned around to look at me, still holding on to my hand.

His thumb brushed across my ring. His eyes were looking down at it, but I could see the look in his eyes, how they held grief and pain.

"It's Edward, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I choked, "it is."

Jacob sighed and let go of my hand, sitting down on the ground.

I kneeled down so that I was face to face with, even though he was looking down at the ground.

I sat down across from him, not exactly looking at him either, "I'm really sorry Jacob. I know you have these feelings for me, but I love Edward and you haven't imprinted on me.

"It may not be a complete myth, it's happened to Sam with Emily, and Jared with Kim, yes I know of Kim, Jared told me a few days ago, but I mean that there's still that someone out there for you Jake!"

I lifted his chin to have him look at me, it was slightly irking me that he was always looking down, "Jake, you're one of the best friends I could ask for, you've always been there for me whenever I needed it. I may not love you in that way, but I still love you, as the big, protective brother and friend I need."

I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks, but I paid them no heed, keeping my attention solely on Jacob.

Jacob looked less pained then before, and I smiled softly at him, "I'm would really love you there at the wedding Jake. Please?"

Jacob smiled back at me, "Of course Bella! I would love to be there!" he replied, engulfing me in a hug.

I hugged him back as tight as I could, "Glad to have you back Jake!"

"Glad to be back Bella. And I'm sorry for acting like that,"

I leaned back to look at him, also wiping away my tears, "It's not your fault Jake, I understand. Now come on, I'm starving," I said, standing up.

Jacob stood up and looked at me, "Since your all vampire-y/wolf-y, how about a race?"

"You're on! Prepare to lose!"

Jacob scoffed at my warning, "Yeah right. Ok, 1, 2, 3, go!"

And we sprinted straight to the house.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
Also, ideas for upcoming chapters would be very helpful as well! Thank You!**


	14. Maria

**Ok everyone, so here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and some ideas are popping into my head so I'm hoping that this March Break will be helpful to contribute to the time to write.**

**Please contribute some ideas to my story for future chapters please, they would be very helpful and much appreciated!**

**Reviews are great so please, keep them coming. Hopefully 70 reviews before I post up the next chapter please!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**

Chapter 14  
**Maria**

We ran back to the house with me, of course, of the victor!

"Don't feel bad Jacob, you're just lazy," I teased him, and then ran away from him.

I laughed as he chased after me, "Get back here Bella, I am not lazy!"

As I ran, I didn't watch where I was going and tripped over something, cursed Edward, bringing back my klutziness.

I felt myself falling forward, and I lifted my hands out in front of me as a reflex until I felt to hands holds my waist.

I looked up to see Edward and I glared at him, "Is that how you thank your saviour?" he chuckled,

"Thank you," I said icily, "But you brought back my clumsiness so you don't deserve my praise," crossing my arms and looking the other way.

Edward stood me upright with my back to him, and hugged me.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but I thought you forgave me,"

I turned around to look at him, "Oh yeah, I did. Ok, thank you for saving me Edward!" I said cheerfully, kissing him.

I leaned back to look at Edward who was looking very confused but happy at the same time.

"Well as long as you forgive me," he said, letting go of me except for one arm wrapped around my waist.

"By the way, what was I saving you from earlier?"

Oh yeah, Jacob, I looked behind me to see him gone…he's up to something, I can feel it.

I just shook me head, "Oh it was nothing,'

My empty stomach growled at me again, "BELLA! HURRY UP!" I heard Alice shout at me, I guess she was done making whatever she saw she was making.

Edward chuckled, and led me to the kitchen, "You'll love what she's making for you, she's so happy. Everyone is waiting for you," he explained.

I puffed out my chest slightly, "Ok I'm ready!" I said, holding out a fist.

Edward gave me his beautiful, musical laugh again and placed his hands over my eyes.

"Edward! Don't do this to me!" I complained, walking without vision was not exactly my best skill.

"Alice wants it to be a surprise Bella; you don't want to spoil it for her do you?" Edward persuaded, knowing that the whole quilt trip would work on me.

I sighed, "Fine, but you better not kill me on the way there!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered into my ear, making me shiver for a moment.

He walked me over to the kitchen, and of course, I stumbled every so often, but all in all, I was all in one piece.

Edward lightly sat me down on what I was thinking was a kitchen stool.

"Uh are we done yet?" I said, my stomach growling again.

I could hear everyone else chuckle.

I could hear movement around me, chairs scraping, plates being set down and finally, Edward removed his hands from my eyes.

It took me a couple of moments to adjust my eyes back to the normal lighting.

Once I deemed my eyes able to see, I noticed where I was sitting.

I was in the dining room, sitting on the front of the huge dining table with everyone else situated around the table, and Alex settled at the very end of the table across from me.

Plates of food were in front of me, a bowl of Caesar salad and a plate with mash potatoes, peas and corn, and a side of spaghetti. There was also a glass cup of fruit punch beside the utensils.

"Wow, this looks great!" I said. I grabbed the fork on the side and dug into the salad first, jeez, I never realized how hungry I was until now.

"Do you like it?" Alice said. I looked over to see her standing beside me. I swallowed the food in my mouth and smiled up at her.

"It's delicious Alice, thank you so much for the food!"

"Yeah kudos to you Alice!" Quil said, well more like mumbling since he had food in his mouth. I also noticed that all the wolves had plates of food in front of them.

"Finish eating the food in your mouth first Quil!" Jared scolded, and I giggled lightly.

Alice smiled wide at me, "You really think it's good?"

"Yup Alice, you make a good cook, especially for someone who doesn't really taste,"

"Ooh thank you Bella!" she said, giving me a hug, "Emily and Esme helped me out! I'm so glad you like it Bella!"

"You're welcome Alice, and thank you for making this for me, it's terrific!"

Alice smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Right then, I noticed that Esme was missing as well. Emily was eating lunch beside Sam at the moment.

"I'm making dessert Bella! You'll love it!"

"Ooh, ok then. I can't wait!" I exclaimed, finishing the rest of my food.

It felt nice having someone else cook for a while, even though I still felt bad that they're doing it for me, but it still felt nice.

I finished off my delicious lunch and when I put down my fork, all my plates were gone and quickly replaced with chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

Alice was by my side in a second, "Don't worry about the dishes Bella, they'll be taken care of.

"Enjoy the cake and ice cream, we made those ourselves too!"

I shook my head, slightly frowning, "Oh no Alice, I can't let you wash the dishes too, I mean you already made lunch, at least let me –,"

"Don't be absurd Bella! It's no hassle at all, just enjoy you're meal!" Alice said, walking back to the kitchen.

I just frowned at the cake, holding a new fork in my hand, "Eat Bella," Edward chided me.

"Alice really wants to do this for you, just enjoy it," he said.

I smiled lightly at him, ripping a piece of cake of with my fork, but then a thought hit me and I stared at Edward and the rest of the male Cullens, and Rosalie, who were sitting at the table with us.

The wolves at the moment were eating the cake.

"What is it Bella?" Alex asked, catching my sudden stop in eating.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle worried. I just shook my head and smiled.

"I just remembered something. Remember my birthday party when I turned 18?" I asked them.

I saw Jasper somewhat winced, "Oh it's not bad Jasper, I remembered that you never answered my question about how the cake tasted," I said.

I heard everyone chuckle at the memory, even Alice and Esme in the kitchen.

"Well Edward?" I asked, turning to look at him.

Edward was thoughtful for a minute, "If I recall, the cake tasted…"

Edward was certainly trying to taunt me by prolonging his answer. I gave him a punch him in the arm, "Edward!"

Edward laughed and took my hand, giving me a peck on the back of my hand.

"Patience love. And the cake I ate on your birthday tasted bland to me. It wasn't like dirt, but it was very plain, as to most foods to me. But you on the other hand, taste exquisite," Edward told me, making me blush.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Does it taste like that for all of you too?" I asked the rest of the Cullens..

"I would suppose so Bella," Carlisle answered.

"Now eat you're dessert or you'll offend Alice," Alice said to me from the kitchen.

I laughed and dug into the dessert she set up for me. It was fantastic, "Delicious Alice! Thanks a lot for this!"

"You're welcome Bella!" she replied back for me as I heard the waters being turned on in the kitchen.

"Bella, would it be alright if I ask you a couple of more questions?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked up, pausing in my chewing. I nodded and swallowed, "Of course Carlisle, what is it?"

"Well the first question is about your revival techniques. How does it work, on vampires specifically,"

"Well that's one actually difficult, I mean I'm not really sure since I've never tried it on a vampire, or at all really…"

"Actually I can answer that," Alex interjected, and I looked up at him, "I've seen Carnelian use it and explain it to me," he told me, and I nodded.

"With the revival skills, when it comes to vampires, because to kill them, you must rip them to pieces and burn them, and with others beings, they generally have a heart which you could revive, but with a vampire, they're ashes.

"What the revival skills does on vampires is that if Bella gathers all the ashes in her hands, she can summon enough energy to take the life in those ashes and recreate that being, in a way, it's giving a third life to vampires, but I would say given the circumstances, it's almost like a loophole,"

Carlisle nodded, "Perfectly understandable, now my next question Bella, I was wondering about someone that Artemis had mentioned, it was Maria I believe,"

I froze and my fork dropped, "Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked me, shaking my shoulders slightly.

I shook my head trying to regain my thoughts. I also realized I was breathing a bit heavily than usual.

"Maria?" Alex asked, everyone else turned to look at him, "I've never heard about a Maria,"

"That's cause I never mentioned her," I whispered.

"Bella!" Edward and Jacob exclaimed relived.

I picked up my fork again and my plate, standing up. "I'll explain everything, I just need to retrieve something, than meet me in the living room," I told them, walking into the kitchen.

Alice and Esme were gone, probably hearing everything and going over to their husbands.

I dropped my plate and fork into the sink, using my powers to wash them and dry them off, then putting them away.

I ran up to my room, searching around my drawers for my trinket. I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for. I slipped it onto my wrist and headed downstairs to see everyone settled into the living room in the semi-circle of sofas.

Edward was sitting in the middle sofa, and when he saw me, he opened his arms which I lovingly walked in to and sat down on his lap while he wrapped his arm around me, nuzzling my neck.

I was feeling a bit nervous, it was like explaining my whole heritage again, my anxiety was just radiating off of me. I tried my best to compose myself to not hurt Jasper, but I don't think it was working very well because I then felt a wave of calm and I gave him a strained smile.

"Are you alright Bella? You're shaking so much," Jacob said, holding my hand.

"Y-yeah, I just need to calm down a bit,"

"Whenever you're ready Bella, we won't push you," Alex comforted.

I nodded and took in a big breathe, playing with the bracelet on my wrist.

It had a golden chain design with a pattern that went heart, chain, chain, chain, star, chain,chain,chain, heart and so forth. The heart and the star had a small white diamond imbedded into it.

"This bracelet I got was from Maria. She was my first friend I had in years at that horrible place," I started off, speaking slowly to keep my voice from breaking.

"I first met her when I was 10 years old, and Dominatus had brought in a bunch of humans to feed on. I never drank human blood, I'd rather die then do it, so they actually gave in to me feeding on animals by bringing a few in for me once a month.

"When they were bringing in the hordes of humans, I'd usually avoided them, just staying in that dank place I called my bedroom, but I lost track of time while I was reading in the library, usually I'm the only one who goes in there so I'm safe, and while I was walking back, I met Maria.

"Maria is the same age as me, and they were planning to feed on her, but when I first saw her, I felt sympathy towards her. Her black hair was all messy and tangled, her brown eyes looked lifeless but scared, her skin was so pale and she seemed so fragile because she was so skinny from hunger. But the way she looked, her frightened demeanor is what drew me to towards her.

"So what I did when I first saw her, I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. She was so scared of me at first, thinking I was going to eat her or kill her or something. But I managed to persuade her that I wasn't going to harm her, that I was her friend.

"I had somehow got James to let me keep her here. She was my friend, my companion, someone I could trust in that hellhole," I spat out, but my face softened.

"Maria was always there for me, whenever I came back from my beatings, she was always there to comfort me. She gave me confidence and I protected her.

"I made a deal with James that she shouldn't be harmed and I in turn would willingly do what they wanted, depending on the circumstances.

"So I kept her safe for as long as I stayed there, getting food from her from the small town that was near us. I was never noticed there, I usually kept my head down and donned a cloak to keep anyone from seeing my face.

"Then when I turned 13 and James began to…" I took in a deep breathe, "Violate me, that's when I needed Maria the most. After the first night he abused me in more ways then one, she comforted me, helped me through it.

"She gave me her bracelet that her mother gave to her before she died, saying that this bracelet would be her spirit, always being there with me. I was so happy to have her here with me." I said, holding out my hand to show the bracelet.

My voice quieted that everyone in the room had to practically strained to hear me, "When I turned 15, after I came back from James' office so he could give me his '_birthday present_', that's when Maria persuaded me to leave. She told me that I need to get out of that place,

" 'Leave Bella, you need to get out of her. You can't stay in this place like their puppet. Go Bella! I'll be fine,' she said to me," the tears were coming out now.

"So I left, while she created a distraction for me to get away. But before I did, I promised I would get her out too, out of that hellhole,

"But in the whole rush, I can't believe I forgot about her," I whispered, the tears flowing heavily down my cheeks. I held my head in my hands, leaning on my knees, "I promised I would save her, but I left her on her own. She could be dead for all I know, I was her protection, but I was so caught up on trying to get myself out that I didn't think of her. I'm such a horrible person!" I cried.

I felt Edward's hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. "Shh Bella, don't blame yourself. Maria did it to protect you like how you protected her. She wouldn't have want you to worry like this about her," he whispered to me.

I lifted my head up slightly to look at him, my eyes and cheeks all red and puffy from crying.

Edward gave me his beautiful crooked smile, "Don't cry, please?"

I sat up fully and turned to hug him, holding him so tight to me.

"Don't ever leave me Edward! Please!"

Edward hugged me to him, "I promise Bella, I won't leave you and as long as you won't leave me either, I think we're good,"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

Alex stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at him, "Don't worry yourself Bella, we'll get her back," he told me, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be training if you need me," and walked out of the room.

Sam, Jasper, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Carlisle and Emmett stood up as well. "We'll go join you Alex!" Jared shouted.

They each gave me a hug before they left.

"Well we shall be in the kitchen I suppose, preparing dinner then," Esme explained, standing up, along with Emily.

"Be happy Bella," Esme said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and a motherly hug.

"I'll make you some cheer-me-up pie," Emily said, giving me a hug as well before leaving with Esme to the kitchens.

Alice stood up and stretched, "I think some hunting would be a great way to cheer you up Bella! How about it?"

I shook my head, "thanks Alice, but I already went hunting with Edward this morning," I told her, and she glared at Edward, "Fine, but smile Bella!"

Rosalie stood up with her, "I suppose I'll go with you, watching Emmett train isn't my idea of fun,"

Alice stopped for a moment, her eyes glazing over slightly, then she growled. "this is very frustrating not being able to see what's going to happen. Now that the wolves are involved, I can't see much,"

I laughed slightly and gave Alice a hug, slightly glowing at the same time, "Here Alice, I gave you a bit of my energy, it should help somewhat,"

Alice hugged me back and smiled, "thanks a lot Bella! Are you sure you don't want to come hunting with Rosie and me?"

I shook my head, "No thanks Alice, but thanks for the offer. You two have fun and be careful!"

Alice saluted me, "Well do ma'am. C'mon Rosie!" Alice exclaimed, taking Rosalie's hand and running out the door.

Now it was just left with me, Jacob and Edward.

I was feeling much better after all the comforting from my family I had and I wasn't going to let this good mood go to waste.

I turned to face them, with a sly smile on my face, "How does a game of truth or dare sound?" I asked them.

They gave me the sly smile I had in return, "Bring it on!" Jacob egged on.

I smiled and sat down on the seat beside Edward. "Rock, paper, scissors decide who goes first!" I exclaimed. I was feeling oddly giddy from this but it was very exciting.

The game went on for about 10 minutes and so far, it was a crazy game.

We were all to 'proud' to choose truth so well all chose dear, and so far it consisted of Jacob with picture of a butterfly on his face, Edward was shirtless, thanks to me, and had a tattoo, well more life a marker drawing with a heart and my name on it on his chest. That's we he wanted so I let him have it, and my hair had dark blue streaks everywhere with a few silver sparkles. That's the last time I let two idiot guys try to dye my hair. Luckily though, after just wetting my hair, I should at least get the sparkles out and I can ask Alice to work with the blue, I like the colour and all, but the way they did it was horrible and needs to be fixed.

"Ok Jacob," Edward said, it was his turn, "Truth or dare?"

That's when I stood up, "Bella what is it?" Edward asked me, I had a strange premonition.

I gasped "Alice and Rosalie!"

Jacob and Edward stood up, Edward putting on his shirt at the same time.

"We have to get the others! Rosalie and Alice are in trouble!" I exclaimed, running out of the house with Jacob and Edward in tow.

The guys were at the lake training when they spotted us.

"Hey Bella! What's wrong?" Emmett asked when he saw my horror expression.

"And what's with the way you guys look? Bella's hair is sparkly, Jake has a disturbing picture of a butterfly on his face and I think that Edward has a picture of heart or something underneath his shirt?" Jared asked us.

Then everyone burst out laughing, well except me, Edward and Jacob. I scowled slightly and looked over to the water, lifting a huge amount of water and splashing it over us, washing away the sparkles, the face paint and the marker away.

I used the wind to draw us off, but left everyone else soaked.

"OK now that we're back to normal, for the most part, I have an emergency! Alice and Rosalie are in trouble!"

"ALICE!"

"ROSALIE!" Emmett and Jasper shouted.

"Yes, c'mon, we need to go! Something's not right and we need to go! Quil and Jared, you guys stay here with Esme and Emily, the rest we have to go!" I exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and Quil and Jared ran back to the house and the rest followed me to the gate.

I willed my cloak on and my car keys, along with my lighter, into my hand. I would need to be prepared.

"I'm going to take my motorcycle, follow me at your best but we need to hurry," I said, hoping on my bike and zooming off with everyone else following me. The Quileute boys transforming into wolves to keep up.

I raced out of the cave and into the forest, following where my senses led me, to Alice and Rosalie. Oh my god, I hope they were okay! They better be!

* * *

**There it is, chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Reviews and Ideas are greatly welcomed! Thank you very much!**


	15. Battle in the Mountains

**Hey everyone, so here it is, Chapter 15.  
The reviews have been great so far, so I'm hoping for 80 reviews before I update the next chapter.**

**Ideas for upcoming chapters are still needed and would be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15  
****Battle in the Mountains**

I rode through the trees; the only thought in my mind was that I hope that Alice and Rosalie were alright.

I noticed that all the wild animals were gone, and that the only sound was the roar of my bike, the natural instinct of animals to know when to run when danger is approaching.

The silence was soon broken by a terrified scream through the air. "_Alice! Rosalie! Hold on!_" I screamed in my mind.

I shouted in my mind for the bike to go faster. Oh how I wish I could just transport everyone there but I didn't know where they were, right now I was just following their scent and my senses.

I drove around through the mountains until I cam upon a patch of forest that was right beside a huge abyss that led deep into the misty depths.

There was Alice and Rosalie, back to back a little ways up, surrounded by at least ten enemies, five wolves, and five vampires.

I quickly got off my bike, luckily they hadn't noticed me yet, and I transported myself into the middle of the circle beside Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice! Rose! You're safe!" I exclaimed, giving them a hug.

They're physical appearance wasn't so bad, just a few scratches and some torn clothes, but other than that, they should be okay.

"Oh Bella, so it is true then, you have returned to us, delicious," I heard a voice behind me. It was beautiful and harmonious voice, but behind it had a menacing and malicious tone to it.

I turned around to lay my eyes upon a beautiful woman. She was tall and had a voluptuous body, red piercing eyes, a lovely face with full, red luscious lips and long, wavy and glossy black hair with noticeable deep red streaks in her hair.

"Lena," I growled out.

She gave out a musical laugh, "Oh how wonderful to see that you remember me Bella,"

The red cloak she wore blew in the wind, opening slightly to reveal black dress pants with a dragon design going up the left leg and a red halter top underneath. She was also donning black gloves that went up to mid forearm.

"Oh, how could I forget the bitch who made my life so miserable," I spat at her.

Lena glared at me slightly before quickly composing herself.

"My dear Bella, we've missed you terribly, and what a coincidence it was to stumble upon you here, just when we were about to destroy you're friends first,"

"Touch them and I will kill you!" I snarled at her.

Lena laughed and the circle of enemies moved in closer around us, leaving no spaces in between.

I sensed that the others were getting closer and I quickly connected our minds telling them to stop.

"Oh you've certainly changed Bella. Artemis was right about you, and I'd have to admit, it was also such a lovely surprise to hear about the sword you possess Bella. My oh my, you certainly have grown into quite a young lady," Lena teased me.

I growled deep in my chest. I could see in my peripheral view that the others were in battle stance and about to pounce on us.

I kept the mind connection on between me and that everyone else who was hiding. I hid their scent so that Lena and the others wouldn't know they were their.

'_Everyone, there is five vampires and five wolves, when I say go, attack alright?_' I explained quickly to them.

'_Got it Bella! Whenever you're ready!_' Sam replied.

'_Right, and leave Lena to me!_' I told them.

"Well my dear Bella, I suppose since that I have you here, we should bring you back. James has been quite impatient, searching for you and it's been very intolerable lately so I'd thought I just bring you back for him,"

"I am _not_ going back to that hellhole ever!"

"Tsk, tsk Bella, must you always be so difficult? Do so, and your friends will not be harmed. Besides, think of Maria, she's always thinking of you.

"Actually I could just make her believe you're there with her, but on the other hand, I prefer making her suffer," she laughed darkly.

I froze, Maria! She was being harmed because of me; I need to find her quickly.

"If you did anything to her, so help me!" I snarled at her.

Lena just laughed, "And what can a pathetic girl like you do to all of us?"

"I'll show you what I can do!" I shouted back, "NOW!"

Right then, the wolves and the vampires in hiding jumped out and the fight began.

I ran towards Lena, tackling her into the ground.

Lena was strong as well, almost as strong as Artemis and she pushed me off.

I ran towards her again, jumping in the air and doing a roundhouse kick. She easily blocked me, but at the last moment, I landed on my hands and kicked back at her chest, sending her flying into a tree.

Lena was no longer composed, she was angry and snarling at me.

Everyone else around me was in battle with a vampire or wolf. They all looked so strong, but the enemies seemed stronger. I had to deal with this quickly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lena close her eyes and put her hands together in a fist with her index fingers straight up and aligned together.

Then all the Cullens, the wolves and Alex stopped moving, their eyes glazed over slightly, almost like when Alice is in her visions.

I turned to Lena and she was smirking at me, "Looks like your mind barrier is still intact Bella, how fortunate for you. But it's not enough for your dear family over there."

"What did you do to them?" I growled.

"Oh nothing, I just gave them an illusion to put them at ease. Right now, I believe they're back at home, with their lover or friend or whatever they're must relaxed moment is.

"But you know Bella; I can change it into their worst nightmare and kill their minds, unless you come back with us Bella,"

My breathing became heavier, what do I do? I can't go back with them or what everyone has been doing now will be in vain but if I don't, they could all be killed.

I quickly had a thought, I whipped out my lighter and Lena laughed at me.

"What do you plan to do Bella dearest? With that puny lighter you can't destroy all of us here,"

"Well Lena sweetie," I spat out disgustingly, "I guess Artemis hasn't told you about this just yet,"

I opened the lighter and lit the small flame. Using my elemental power, I grew that flame and had it surround the entire clearing we were standing in.

It broke Lena's concentration and I placed a barrier around the Cullens, wolves and Alex to protect them from the heat.

I withdrew the fire and I noticed I made the clearing bigger when I burned some trees in the process.

Lena and her little group was on their knees, some of the wolves donning burn marks, but the rest of the vampires were still feeling the after burn of the fire.

My family was still ok, the barrier was still up around them but they were looking confused. Edward had spotted me and started pounding the barrier but I kept it up. They were safe inside.

Lena stood up and growled, "Much more stronger than I anticipated Bella, but don't underestimate my powers!"

I had for a slight moment that I thought I might've been stronger than Lena, but it was foolish of me to bring the others here, they were in so much danger especially with the small group that Lena brought.

The others tried breaking through the barriers, both allies and enemies, but the barrier I placed up was much too strong for them to break through, I at least had enough strength to keep the others safe.

"BELLA! LET US OUT!" Edward shouted,

"C'MON BELLA, WE WANNA FIGHT WITH YOU!" Emmett yelled as well.

I shook my head and turned to Lena again.

"Oh how brave of you Bella, how noble, to protect your wittle familwe," she taunted me as she was speaking to a four year old.

"Bind her!" Lena ordered.

All of a sudden something was holding me still, keeping me frozen in place.

"What's – going – on?" I grunted, trying to move but something was binding me.

Lena laughed at my attempted struggle to break free.

"Bella, did you think that I brought these other vampires just for intimidation? How foolish of you sweetheart to believe such a thing,"

I snarled at her, "Oh calm yourself Bella dear or you'll hurt yourself," she purred.

I grunted and roared to break free.

"Restrain her," Lena said lazily, waving her hand.

I felt the force holding me, tighten their grip on me and I felt my arm pop out of it's socket.

I tried with all my might to hold in my scream to prevent giving Lena the satisfaction that she could still cause me suffering, but the pain on my face was enough to show brighten up Lena's day.

"Oh that look on your face Bella, I've missed that look, but you know what I really miss a lot? What do you think I'm missing here Lydia?" Lena asked, turning to the vampire that was now standing by her side.

Lydia was beatuiful as well, with the pale skin and red eyes. Her long blonde hair was done up into a elegant braid that went down to mid back. She also wore the cloak similar to Lena's but in black. The cloak also had the Dominatus symbol keeping the cloak together.

The Domanitus symbol was a elegant and sophisticated, black '_D_' found in the middle of a circle of a a green vine with a half bloom, blood red rose situated at the bottom right hand corner. All recruits of Domainatus had this symbol on their cloaks, if they had one, usually the higher ranks would, and all members had that symbol branded on their wrist or neck to show James', Artemis' and Lena's control over them.

Lydia laughed, her voice high and girlish, reminded me a lot of Victoria, which by the way I was wondering where she's been.

"I believe that along with the visual, the sounds effects fight perfectly with it," she giggled.

Lena laughed along with her, "I do believe you are right Lydia. What do you think my dear Bella?"

I struggled in vain when she neared me, but to no avail.

Lena was standing in front of me and she stroked my cheek. I turned my head and spat in her face. "_Don't touch me!_" I growled out.

"I see you're still feisty Bella, a lot feistier. I see I'm going to have to fix that dearie," she mocked.

Once again I tried to break free but it felt like the grip was tightening with every movement.

Lena slapped me hard on the cheek, making my head whip to the side from the impact.

"BELLA!" I heard everyone shout behind me.

Lena growled, "Tighter,"

The force holding me was constricting me, tightening their grip.

I was being crushed and I couldn't hold became the small scream of pain that escaped my mouth.

"Stop," Lena said.

The crushing had stopped but I was still bound.

I looked up at Lena, breathing heavily. Lena looked at Lydia, "Music to my ears," she purred.

Lydia laughed, along with everyone else in her army. The wolves just sounded like they were hacking when they laughed at me.

I was weakening and my barrier won't hold on them, they could probably break free if they wanted to if they hit it really hard.

Edward, seeming to hear my thoughts, I heard him with a loud grunt of effort, punched the barrier and I felt it collapse.

"NO EDWARD!" I shouted at him.

Edward ran forward and tackled another vampire with long, black hair and red, small eyes. He was wearing the army cloak as well with the Dominatus pin.

Edward tackled him into the ground and my knees buckled and I collapsed on them.

The force that was holding me up had disappeared and I was now free.

Edward was punching away at the vampire he was no on top of. It looked like he was the culprit to my restraint.

The others were still trapped in the barrier; they all seemed stunned at the sudden turn of events. But I saw Alex who had composed himself and started pounding at the barrier, shouting my name.

"BELLA BEHIND YOU!" I heard Alice shout.

I turned my head slightly to see Lena who, with great speed and force, picked me up by my neck and held me to a tree.

My air supply was cutting off, I needed to break free.

"You little bitch!" Lena snarled at me, she was slowly losing her cool composition.

My breathing was getting even heavier so I placed my hands on her arm that was holding me up and I let out a slight pulse of energy, burning her hand and probably breaking the bones there too.

I heard a crack and Lena screamed in agony.

She stumbled back, holding her right wrist to her chest, cradling it gently while she growled viciously at me. She stood there for another moment before she took in a deep breath.

"You will pay for that Bella!" she said, taking deep breathes to control herself.

I felt another barrier collapse and saw that Jacob had broken free as well.

He ran toward Lena but she just smiled slyly and the moment when he reached her, she turned quickly and kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying to the edge of the cliff.

"NO JAKE!" I shouted.

I tried to stand but the force that had restrained me, made me weak.

I held out my hands and sent out another pulse of energy but Lena dodged and was behind me in a second.

She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, I yelped in surprise.

"You're still afraid of us Bella, that's why you can't fight back. That's why you can't win," she purred in my ear.

"I may not be able to break through your mental barrier, but I'm sure I can to your little wolf friend over there,"

I gasped and tried to break free but her hand tightened in my hair and pulled back slightly.

"NO! Leave him alone!"

Lena smiled and she focused her hand towards Jake who was struggling to break free from Lydia on top of him who was holding him down.

Jake growled and snapped at her but he couldn't break free.

Then Lena sent her power at him full force and he howled in agony.

"NO!" I screamed, "JAKE!"

I felt a wave of energy rise in my, the will to fight and save my family.

I lifted up my hands onto the wrist that Lena had on my hair and I twisted it and lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground.

I flipped her on her stomach and twisted one arm on her back and the other arm I held in the air toward me while I placed when one foot on her back.

She trashed wildly to break free but it was all in vain.

I held her down like that with my telekinesis and I stood up.

I lifted up my hands and the Dominatus army rose into the air and collided with each other and I dropped them on the ground.

I slowly sank to my knees, while making sure my hold on the army didn't break, and I placed my hand onto the ground.

Tree branches from the surrounding forest came out and wrapped themselves around the enemy, holding them tight in a circle while Lena was still held down on the floor.

I concentrated my mind connection of the captured wolves and I had transformed them back into people.

"Let me go Bella!" Lena snarled behind me, her voice muffled from her face being pressed into the ground.

"Yes Bella, I agree with Lena here wholeheartedly," I heard a voice behind me.

I gasped and James was walking out behind the trees.

I felt Edward by my side in an instance and by reflex, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It's been a while Bella. And oh, who's this?" James asked, holding his hand out towards Edward.

"This must be part of your 'family' that Artemis had explained to me about," he laughed.

I growled, "What do you want James?"

"What I always want Bella, you."

Edward roared and ran towards him, "Edward no!"

James just snickered and held out his hand. Edward flew to the side and slammed into at tree.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

"Come back to me Bella," he whispered. He was now in front of me, caressing my cheek.

I was frozen in spot, why couldn't I move?

I realized that even though that the others are bound, they're powers would still work. James had probably sent up a mind connection with them.

James breathe was on my face, his face leaning down closer towards me until he captured my lips with his.

I tried to break free from him. I pressed my lips together tightly to keep him from breaking through while I cried out. It's all I could do, being stuck here.

I heard a chorus of snarling behind me and felt my barriers collapse.

A rock was flying towards James head and he leaned back and smiled, stopping the rock in midair and crushing it to dust.

James face was still close to mine but I could see in my peripheral view that my family had created a circle around me, and also that Edward was free from James' hold.

They were all growling at James.

"Till next time dear Bella," he whispered into my ear. James stepped back and he clapped his hands together, disappearing along with his army.

It was silent for a moment until my knees gave way and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward exclaimed.

He was by my side in a second and held me close to him. I smiled up at him and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Reviews and Suggestions would be greatly appreciated! **


	16. Preparing for War

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 16. I'm sorry if there's a bit of confusion at the end, I was a little disorganized so hopefully I did add in all the necessary information. If there are any questions, let me know and I'll try to explain more of it in upcoming chapters.**

**Reviews are still great, and thanks a lot to those who have been reviewing regularly, it's been fantastic! For the next chapter, 90 reviews would be good, and I'm still asking for suggestions on the big battle coming up, or anything else for upcoming chapters. This would be much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff Belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**

Chapter 16  
**Preparing for War**

Ok, this was seriously getting really annoying, waking up feeling extremely disoriented and hurting everywhere. Stupid life, trying to cause me pain and misery.

I sat up and discovered I was in my room, staring at the familiar cluttered walls of posters representing life and discovery and one wall cluttered with various pictures of my family and friends.

I flipped back my red comforter over me and noticed that my clothes were changed. I was now wearing one of Edward's red t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. This outfit was actually quite similar to what Alice put me in when I woke up at the Cullens after the little 'argument' with Artemis.

I was sitting at the edge of my bed when I stood up but my knees gave way. I guess all the strain from that little ambush was still had me a bit worn out. Ugh, I can't be this weak. I stretched out my arms to find that they were also painful.

Oh right, that stupid force field thing or whatever popped out my arms. Seeing as I couldn't bend my arms, I closed my eyes and I felt a cool flow course through my veins.

I stretched out my arms and smiled, wiggling my fingers as well, I felt right as rain.

A small light shone in my eye and I looked to see that the light outside was gleaming off my wall clock. I adjusted my eyes to see that it was 10:00 in the morning.

My stomach growled at me, I need some food. Something simple would do, I looked at my bed stand and a bowl of corn pops with milk appeared there and I grabbed it, putting in a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

I tuned in my senses to figure out where everyone was, and luckily for me, they were all in the kitchen.

I attempted to stand up again but collapsed back on my bed, "Oh screw this," I said, closing my eyes than opening them up again to find myself on a stool at the kitchen counter, with my bowl of corn pops in hand.

"G'morning," I muttered out and everyone jumped, with forks clattering onto the table.

"Holy crap Bella!" Jared said to me, picking up his fork again to dug into his pancakes.

"Sorry," I said, eating another spoonful of cereal.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a head on top of mine and I immediately knew that it was Edward.

"Bella, what are you doing up? You should be resting after what happened," Edward scolded me.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine," I laughed out. I could feel Edward trying to stifle a laugh when he was supposed to be scolding me.

"Bella…" he warned.

I laughed softly, "I'm fine Edward, remember my whole healing thing?" I asked, wiggling my fingers.

Edward took my hand and kissed my fingers.

"So what's been going on?" I asked, intertwining my fingers with Edward's.

"Well you've been asleep for the last past 12 hours, jeez, I think you sleep too much," Alex teased.

"Shut up," I retorted, using my telekinesis to steal of piece of toast from Jared's plate and flinging it at Alex's head which he dodged neatly.

"Hey! I was going to eat that," Jared complained.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, summoning up another slice of toast for him.

"When I asked about what's been going on, I didn't mean my sleeping patterns,"

"Oh well then you should've been more specific,"

I stuck my tongue out at Alex like a little child, but I didn't care, he deserved it.

"Well Bella, about the whole Dominatus organization, James knows the general location you are in. This isn't good, and I suggest that we have to do something about him quickly," Carlisle announced, breaking up our little disagreement.

I stared at him and stood up. I placed my empty bowl into the sink and washed it.

It was completely silent behind me while I finished cleaning up.

After I had finished, I turned around, staring at them grimly. "I need a human moment," I said softly, rushing upstairs to my room.

I ran into my bathroom, leaning on the counter for support. I turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto my face to cool me down.

I was still leaning on the sink, my face dripping with water, "This is so difficult," I muttered.

"It really is, isn't it?" I heard my favourite voice say. I jumped in surprise and turned to see Edward leaning against the doorframe of my bathroom.

He walked towards me, grabbing a towel to hand to me. I gratefully took it and dried my face off as he embraced me.

I held him close to me, taking this opportunity to smell his beautiful scent.

"This is so difficult Edward. I never imagined that my future would turn out like this,"

Edward chuckled lightly, "No one knows how their future turns out…well unless your Alice, but even then, things change Bella. The future is uncertain,"

I sighed, "But must it be so complicated?"

"You think with about 18 years of life, you would learn to cope with life's problem?" he joked,

"Ha ha Edward, real funny," I sighed, and leaned back slightly to look up at him.

He was staring back at me and from his gaze, I could feel my cheeks lighting up to their favourite red colour.

Edward's musical laugh filled the room.

He lifted his hand to caress my cheek gently, "This whole ordeal really is complicated. You're alluring blood calls to me but it's so less enticing. It's so different in these circumstances that if I actually did lose control, you wouldn't die. It's almost like every vampires dream who had fallen in love with a human,"

I laughed quietly at his little confession, "It's really is complicated, but it's best that we just enjoy what we have now before the worst comes," I said, smiling up at him.

Edward leaned forward to kiss me before I put my fingers up to his lips to stop him.

"Ugh Edward, I've got morning breath," I complained.

Edward grabbed my hands and lifted them off, "I don't care," he whispered.

He was leaning closer and closer until he gave me a soft but loving kiss.

After a few moments, I broke away smiling.

"That…that was nice," I said, a little disoriented.

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead, "Go freshen up, that's what you wanted to do wasn't it?"

I nodded and then pushed Edward out the door.

I made quick work of washing my face and brushing my teeth while I was in the bathroom, but when it came to my shower, that couldn't be rushed.

The moment I stepped into the hot water, I was relaxed completely and I took my own sweet time in here.

I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and then washed myself with my shea butter body wash.

After I got out, I felt so relaxed. I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and stepped out of the bathroom while I pat dried my hair with another towel.

"Bella, do you know what you do to me?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and my cheeks flared a crimson colour. I was frozen on the spot

"Oh my, Edward what are you doing in here?" I shrieked, hiding my face with the towel I used to dry my hair.

I heard Edward stand up and walk away, but I didn't realize he was walking towards me until I felt one arm wrap around me and the other lower down the towel covering my face.

"E-Edward, I thought you were d-downstairs," I stuttered, trying to avoid his dazzling eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, you're beautiful," he whispered softly to me, lifting up my chin to press his lips to mine.

This kiss felt different, more daring and passion into it. I felt Edward's cool tongue stroke my bottom lip and I happily obliged, opening my mouth slightly.

I wrapped my arms around Edward, entwining my fingers in Edward's bronze, messy hair while he moved his hand lower down to my hip and one hand at the back of my head.

Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned quietly into the kiss. This felt like heaven and I didn't want to stop, but of course Edward leaned back to let me breathe.

I groaned; breathing heavily while Edward veered his course to my neck and collarbone, kissing it gently, nuzzling my neck, I was in bliss.

I felt a cool breeze at my legs and I looked down slightly to see that I was still in my towel.

My fading blush had returned full force, "E-Edward," I said breathless.

"Mm?" he muttered into my neck.

"Edward – we have to – well I have to – get ready," I said inbetween my gasps.

Edward lifted his head so he was somewhat eyelevel with me. He gave me a quick kiss and let go.

I smiled and took his hand and sat him down on my bed while I walked into my closet.

"Edward help me choose an outfit, please?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "Isn't it usually Alice who helps you?"

I thought about that for a bit, "That's true, ALICE, I NEED YOU UP HERE!" I shouted.

"What do you need?" Alice asked, sitting beside Edward.

I turned around, "I need help with my clothes today,"

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, "Ok I need choices!" she said.

I smiled and began to rummage around my closet of clothes I heard her in my little sanctuary.

I stood up back up and walked over to Alice and Edward, leaning on my doorframe while holding my towel close to me, "Hey Alice, any idea of what's happening today?" I asked her.

Alice closed her eyes and it was quiet for a while. She opened them up and smiled, "We're going to Italy, Volterra to be exact!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Alex and Sam are discussing about what to do with Dominatus. If they plan to build up an army, we're going to need one too and who better than the Volturi?" Edward explained to me, after reading their minds.

I nodded my head in understanding, the groaned, "Ugh, more complications," I complained.

I sighed, "Well I have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen before we leave, okay I've got choices Alice,"

Alice was all jumpy and Edward placed his hand on her shoulder to cease her movements.

The first outfit I held in front of Alice was my typical attire, black jeans with a black wife beater with a small red rose on the left breast, my black converse shoes, and fingerless leather gloves. I also would add a red butterfly barrette to clip my hair half up.

My second outfit would something a bit more formal, and probably not the best outfit, but I needed different choices for Alice. It was a white, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt that the sleeves were extended to the middle of my fingers, along with blue jeans, and my leather converse.

Lastly, my third outfit was one of my favourites and worn for certain combat occasions. It was a red Chinese-style dress with golden trim and a black, gold and red dragon moving from the bottom left hem to the waist and the upper body part was scattered pink and gold Sakura blossoms. The dress was knee-length and had black shorts underneath that went up to mid-thigh.

I loved this dress because it was comfy, good for speed, wouldn't get in the way and great for fighting.

I had each outfit being held in the air with my telekinesis in front of each other them while the looked it over.

Alice carefully analyzed each outfit. Edward just glanced at each one as well, just not as thoroughly as Alice.

After about five minutes, Alice had finished scanning each outfit and smiled.

"So which one?" I asked.

Edward stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving a kiss on the back of my wet head.

"I would say the dress Bella, and Alice agrees with me," he stated.

I looked up at him and he nodded, then over to Alice and she was smiling, holding the dress in her arms.

I smiled and took the dress from Alice and headed to the bathroom.

I stood in the doorframe and turned to look at them, "Thanks a lot guys, and also tell everyone to meet in the living room for a meeting okay?"

They nodded and were out my door in a flash.

I quickly changed into the dress and slipped on a pair of matching red flats and some silver bangles on my left wrist.

I put my hair into a high ponytail with a few bangs loose to frame my face.

I made sure I had my necklace on before I headed out my door and into the living room.

As expected, everyone was in the living room and I made my way and sat by Edward, holding his hand in mind.

Alice was beaming at me; well mostly my outfit and I smiled back.

"Ok so this whole Dominatus thing with James, any suggestions about what to do?" I asked.

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, if it's an army we're going to be up against, we're going to need our own army,"

I nodded, "If that's what it comes to then that's what we'll do, but who exactly is part of our army?"

"I'm taking my pack, excluding Quil and Embry, to find other wolf packs," Sam explained.

"I'm bringing Kim along as well, I can't leave her alone for so long," Jared added and I nodded.

"I'm positive that Tanya and her clan in Denali would be willing to help. I will go" Esme chipped in.

"I'll come along too," Rosalie said.

"We'll need the Volturi," I stated, "James has a huge army already, and more than a thousand recruits. If we add in the Volturi, they are strong, and might be enough so stop them.

"I believe that base here in the US, his major one, and the one in Canada will combine together to fight us. James' knows there is a battle coming and if I know him, he is preparing for it as we speak. That'll already be about five hundred vampires and wolves we're up against, but most of his recruits are being controlled, those who are strong but refused to join them. I believe Lena is behind it and she'll be one of the targets, but if we bring down the Dominatus trio, the other bases around the world will crumble,

"But along with preparing for a war, he'll set up his plans to capture me as well, because I am his stupid key to victory,"

"Sounds like a plan," Alex said, messing, "You're growing up to be a clever young lady,"

I waved his hand away, glaring at him playfully because of my messed up hair.

"So let me get this straight," Emmett said, "the pack, except for Quil and Embry, are going to look for other wolf tribes, Esme and Rosie are going to Denali, and the rest of us are going to Volterra?"

I nodded, "Yup, that's it,"

"Where do we meet up?" Jared asked.

"Ok so I'd say we go off our separate ways in a couple of days, prepare what we're going to do before we leave, then when we leave, it'll probably be about –,"

"It'll take about a week," Alice finished.

"Thanks Alice, ok so in a week, I have the perfect spot to fit everyone, first meet here, I know a spot not to far off where it'll be big enough to train and prepare everyone.

"Dominatus' head base, believe or not, is underground, underneath Phoenix. It's to prevent vampires from leaving, or they'll be expose, and the wolves well, I think they're all restrained,

"I can really only plan so far, the rest I'm not sure,"

"Do you see anything Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a few minutes that opened them up again, "I can't be sure with the wolves, we're fine with Tanya and her clan, and the Volturi will take some convincing but I'm sure they'll help. As for the battle, I can where it takes place, it's all stony but there's a forest nearby, but after that, it's black," she said, sighing.

"That's going to be extremely helpful to us Alice, thanks a lot," I praised her.

Alice smiled at me and leaned into closer to Jasper.

"Ok so there's our plan then, we leave in two days," Alex announced, standing up.

I couldn't wait until was over and Edward and I can go back to Forks, living peacefully, or maybe travel the world. I didn't care what we did, as long as we're together, and not being hunted by crazy vampires trying to capture me to harness my power to take over the world.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, standing up instantly and scaring everyone in the room.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked, worried. He stood up as well holding my face in his hands.

Thinking of Forks reminded me of Charlie. I told him that I would be gone for only a week, but this whole thing would definitely to longer than week, probably a few months with all the training and such.

"I'll be right back," I said, summoning a phone in my hand and heading out the door.

I sat down on the sandy beach of the lake and dialed the phone.

* * *

**So there it is, hope you enjoyed it.  
Reviews for the next chapter!**


	17. Cheering Up

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to think of what to write but I finally got the next two chapters done. I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews and ideas are still appreciated and wanted for the next chapter update please. Hopefully I can reach up to 100 reviews, that would be fantastic. Thanks a lot for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff Belong to Stephenie Meyer! **

* * *

Chapter 17  
**Cheering Up **

The phone rang and I was preparing in my mind on what to say.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey dad, it's me!"

"_Bella, it's you, how are you?_"

"I'm great dad, it's been great catching up with everyone!" I explained, giving a fake cheery voice for his sake, but deep down, I felt hurt and guilty about what I was about to say to him.

"_BELLA! Is that you?_" a voice shouted in the background.

"Mom? Am I on speaker phone? What are you doing here mom?"

"_Whoa, slow down with the questions honey, and yes it is me. I came down with Phil to come see you. I haven't heard from you in so long Bella, after you've…disappeared._"

"Oh how are you guys down there?" I asked, I could feel the tears slowly coming.

"_It's great down here Bella!_" Charlie answered.

"_When are you coming back sweetheart, I miss you so much! We all do!_" Renee exclaimed into the phone.

I froze for a moment; Renee actually came to Forks because she missed me. I felt terrible for what I was about to say to them.

"_Bella, honey? Are you there?_"

"Actually mom, dad, I won't be home for another month or so. I received a letter from a few universities and they insist that I come down to check out the place," I told them, trying to keep my voice light.

"_Oh,_" I heard them say, their voice so crestfallen and sad.

"_Oh well, that's alright Bella, you're education is of the utmost importance. Try coming home soon, please?_" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I promise," I choked out, my voice slowly breaking.

"_Don't forget to visit your old mom too! I miss you so much Bella!_" Renee said, I could hear the force happiness in her voice.

"Yeah mom, I will. I love you both, I have to go," I needed to hang up, I couldn't bear it for any longer.

"_We love you to Bella, have fun,_"

"_Come home soon Bella, have fun,_"

I hung up the phone, tears coming down slowly.

I sat there in silence for a moment, the phone slowly slipping out of my hands.

I can't believe what I just did to them. They missed me so much and because of James I couldn't go home! And Renee and Phil actually came down to Forks to see me.

"AURGH!" I screamed out, standing up.

I stared at the object in my hand and gripped the phone tight in my hands that it was slowly crushing it. I hate this; I hate all the pain I've caused to my family and friends.

I screamed out and threw the phone in the water, having it hit the waterfall and disappear within the waters.

I was breathing heavy and my tears were blurring my vision.

I turned around and summoned my fingerless gloves into my hands and a standing punching bag in front of me.

I slipped on my gloves and began to pummel the bag, hitting it as hard as I could and destroying it with all my might.

I imagined that I was hitting James, Artemis and Lena, the people who caused me pain and misery.

The stuffing in the bag slowly began to slip out of the seams that I made with my hits, but I kept on venting out all my anger towards the training object until it was completely flat and dull.

I summoned up another one, beating it to nothing. The tears were impairing my sight but I didn't care. I would just imagine it was the people who caused me suffering that I was hitting.

This went on and on, I would destroy a punching bag and then summon up a new one to exert my frustrations and anger out towards too.

The sun was beating down on me and I could feel the fury slowly leaving me and left me exhausted, panting heavily on the ground.

I forced myself onto my feet and I took out my lighter and burned the bags I had demolished.

I ran back to the house as the flames licked up the remaining evidence of my frustrations.

I avoided my family who were sitting in the living, and I had no doubts that they weren't watching me or that they didn't hear my conversation on the phone.

I strode into my room, and collapsed on my bed, this time I let out all my sadness.

I immediately felt someone sitting on my bed, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Edward had stayed like that with me for the entire time until my tears finally dried up.

I sat up and wiped away any remaining wetness. "Thank you Edward," I whispered out.

Edward took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head, "Anytime love. Will you be alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, I believe I will be,"

This all needed to be stopped, I will not let my depression overtake me again. Once and for all will I destroy Dominatus and take back my happiness. I will no longer be weak.

Right then, Alice barged in, "BELLA!" she exclaimed, standing beside me in an instance.

Her eyes were glimmering with happiness and excitement and she was extremely giddy and bouncy.

"I know the perfect way to cheer you up! We're going SHOPPING!"

I groaned inwardly, but plastered a smile on my face. At least if it makes Alice happy, I'll go with her, especially putting her through all this, it would be nice to give them a bit of fun.

"Alright Alice, if you want to," I said,

Edward eyed me suspiciously, he knew that I hated shopping, but he didn't press on the matter, for now anyway.

Alice squealed and grabbed my hand, "Let's go Bella!"

I pulled back slightly, and she looked at me confused then a look of understanding crossed her face, "Oh right, well hurry up and we'll be off!"

I nodded and she left the room.

I stood up off my bed and found my outfit still on my dresser. I smiled and picked it up, turning to Edward, "I need a minute. I'll be out soon,"

"Wait Bella," Edward said.

I turned around to face him, "What is it Edward?"

He stood up and came over to me, eying me curiously, "How come the sudden change in your views of shopping?" he asked.

I sighed, "I've put you guys through so much, and if it makes Alice and the others happy, I'll do whatever I can to see them smile," I replied.

Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "So selfless," he muttered, "But no matter what Bella, just having you with our family always makes us happy,"

I grinned up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips then turning around to head to the bathroom.

I slipped on the white, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt and my blue jeans. I also brushed my hair and tied it up in a ponytail.

I than transported myself to my closet, seeing as I was in a rush to get to Alice.

I slipped on my favourite converse and grabbed my cell phone, lighter and wallet off of my bed stand.

I smiled at Edward and extended my hand which he graciously took. I was about to reach for my car keys when Edward held me back, "I miss you being in my car with me,"

My grin grew wider and I gave him a quick peck, "You're a dork Edward, but I like it,"

Edward frowned slightly then quickly replaced it with a smile, "Well then I'm happy to oblige," he commented, securing my face in his hands and giving me a kiss.

"BELLA, YOU AND THE DORK CAN MAKE OUT LATER! SHOPPING NOW!" Alice shouted.

I giggled and Edward frowned again, "C'mon dorkie boy, let's go," heading out of my room.

So the shopping consisted of Sam, Emily, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and me and Edward. The rest stayed home, Esme wanting to clean up the house, Carlisle, Alex and Jacob discussing about future plans and the rest of the wolves doing who knows what.

So went a day of shopping. It had lasted about five hours if I recall. Alice and Rosalie were shopping like crazy, apparently needing a lot of clothing for when we go to Italy.

I rolled my eyes at their reason but went along with it anyway.

I bought a few things, underlining the word I. It took a long time but I managed to persuade Edward that I could buy my own things, he wasn't that happy, but I'll make it up to him later.

When Alice and Rosalie left the mall, they had Jasper and Emmett carrying about 8-10 bags I think, perhaps 11, I couldn't quite remember.

Edward insisted carrying my shopping bags as well so I let him have his fun, even if it was only two.

I had bought a couple pair of black jeans, a black hoodie with a red rose in the middle and a couple of tank tops.

Alice and Rosalie stared at the amount of clothing, actually more like leering at me, because they definitely thought I needed more bags than that, but I subtly ignored them. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand, stared at Edward jealously, even though 8-11 shopping bags weren't that heavy, they still were tired and lazy. I giggled slightly when Edward told me their thoughts.

Sam and Emily didn't buy much, except for an adorable golden locket that Sam had bought for Emily, which had the words '_Love You Forever_' engraved on the heart. I thought it was very beautiful and Emily was bubbling with happiness when he gave it to her.

Finally, by permission from Alice and Rosalie, we were able to leave the mall and everyone, aside from Alice and Rosalie shouted with joy.

We gathered into the cars, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's convertible and Sam, Emily, me and Edward in Edward's Volvo.

As I sat down on his comfy car seats, I leaned back, closed my eyes and groaned.

Edward was in his seat in an instant and holding my hand, "Bella are you alright?"

I opened one of my eyes slightly to see him staring at me worriedly and I smiled at him, "I'm fine Edward, just a bit tired. Now let's go home, I'm starved,"

Edward smiled and leaned into give me a kiss on the cheek and started the car.

When I opened the door to my home, I just trudged in and lay down on the couch. Why did I feel so tired? I could fight about five vampires and hardly break a sweat but compared to shopping with Alice, it should've been a breeze.

I felt a cool hand on my forehead and saw Alex staring down at me, "Bella are you alright?"

I moaned slightly and turned my head into the pillow, "Go away and let me sleep," I muttered out.

Alex chuckled slightly, "Of course you're highness," he teased.

I turned to face him again and I noticed that everyone, excluding Esme and Emily, were behind Alex and looking at me with worry.

"You're a loser Alex," I mumbled out, "But fine, if you don't want me here, I'll go," I finished up, closing my eyes and landing on my own comfy bed.

I hugged my pillow closer to me and cuddled up to it.

Before I slept, I felt a touch of coolness on my neck, then moving upwards to my jaw, to my nose, my forehead then finally my lips, "Sleep well Bella," Edward whispered, taking me into his arms and humming his beautiful lullaby.

I smiled and leaned closer into Edward, then fell asleep.

Alex's POV

Everyone around me was stunned for a while when Bella had disappeared then Edward had run up the stairs seconds later. I, however, just smiled; this was usually normal behaviour from Bella and I was used to it after being with her for so long.

I missed Bella a lot and it was nice being with her again, and she was happy, just like when she escaped from Dominatus' headquarters. When she had returned that last previous two times, Bella was so crestfallen and depressed, but now she was a whole lot happier and I was so glad for her.

And that Edward, he sure is something. He is the perfect guy for Bella, and I'm glad she is with him.

I sat down on the couch Bella had just disappeared from, and leaned onto my knees, my chin laying on top of my fisted hand.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Emmett said, sitting down beside me.

I was pulled out of my trance when Emmett had called me, "Hmm, sorry, I didn't catch what you said,"

Emmett just looked at me, then repeated his question, "I asked what's up? You okay man?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking though,"

"About what?" Jasper asked.

"It was about Bella, she was different,"

"In what way? She was perfectly fine when we went shopping, I'm sure she's just exhausted from all the walking Alice and Rose here made us go through," Emmett commented.

"That's the thing, a day of shopping should be fine for Bella, especially compared to when she will go into a major battle and she could perfectly alright, well unless she's been heavily injured, but something's up," I muttered out.

Everyone stared at me in amazement first, then went thoughtful.

Alice then jumped up and squealed, "I have the perfect thing to do before we leave, and it'll make Bella so happy!" she exclaimed.

She was jumping up and down and squealing non-stop, Alice sure was an interesting, just like Bella explained to me.

"Well do you mind enlightening us?" Jared asked.

Alice stopped and I believe that her grin grew even larger, "A bonfire! Bella will love that! An the weather, even though we're in a cave, well be fine so we can check out the stars. OOH Bella is going to have so much fun!"

Rosalie stood up as well, "Let's go going!" she exclaimed.

Alice and Rosalie dragged Jasper, Emmett, Quil and Embry to the kitchen with Esme and Emily, leaving Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared Carlisle and I in the living room, just a tad flabbergasted at the events that just passed.

We quickly recovered and I stood up, "I will go explain things to Edward and I'd say let's make this evening the best thing for Bella,"

* * *

**I know this isn't the greatest chapter, but the next one will hopefully be a little better. I added in some excitement so I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews and ideas would be great!**


	18. A Somewhat Cheerful Bonfire

**Hi, I hope this chapter adds a little more excitment for you and it'll also have some more information that will be helpful for future chapters. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews and Ideas please. 100 reviews would be fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight Characters and Stuff Belong to Stephenie Meyer! **

* * *

Chapter 18  
**A Somewhat Cheerful Bonfire**

Bella's POV

I groaned, when I woke up. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why am I so friggin' tired all of the sudden?

I extended my hand to find Edward and he instantly entwined his hands in mine.

"Hey you," he whispered to me, giving me a soft kiss.

"Hey yourself. What time is it?"

"It's about 7:00; you've been asleep for a couple of hours. Are you feeling any better love?"

I nodded, "Much better than last time, just a bit disoriented but I should be okay,"

Edward smiled, "That's fantastic. Are you able to walk then?"

I was thoughtful for a moment. I was so comfy on this bed that I didn't' want to get up. "I don't know," I snuggled in closer to the pillows, "I think my knees are still a bit weak, I might have to stay in here all day," I said, turning away from him, and holding my pillow closer.

I heard Edward sigh and stand up. I smiled and was about to turn around when I felt two strong arms and lift me up, "Hey! Let me down, I can walk,"

Edward chuckled, "I thought you were weak in the knees?"

I blushed slightly, "Ok, so I lied, now let me down!"

"I don't know," he teased me, "You could still be the same clumsy self and kill yourself,"

I pouted slightly and crossed my arms like a little child. I also turned away from him but I heard Edward's soft and musical laughter and I was pulled tighter to him. I believe my blush grew bigger and redder.

We quickly reached the living room to find it was dark and deserted. I let myself down from Edward's arms, "What's going on?" I asked him, turning around to look him in the eye.

Edward shrugged, "I'm not sure, I was up with you for the entire time,"

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, "I know you know something. What is it?"

Edward shurgged again, feigning innocence, "You're being paranoid Bella, it's not a safe trait to have,"

I sighed and turned around, and attempted to walk to the kitchen. But it was extremely dark that even my vampire senses couldn't see anything. I held out my hand and summoned my lighter. I flicked it upon and released a small flam which I grew bigger and helt it in my hand like a torch.

I felt two hands cover my eyes and I groaned, "Edward, what are you doing?"

"So I do know something, c'mon, I have a surprise for you,"

"Aww, you can't do this to me, I'm going to trip for sure, please?"

"Don't worry Bella, you are safe in my hands. I won't let anything happen to you. Now let's go, everyone's waiting for you,"

I groaned again, and took a careful step and another and another.

I think we were out of the house when I felt the soft touch of grass on my feet. I also then realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes, but it felt nice, so free.

"Almost there Bella," Edward whispered to me.

We kept on walking blindly, well I did anyway, until I heard the soft chattering of my family, and the smell of smoke.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"BELLA!" I heard Alice shout.

"Uh hi?" I said, waving my hand slightly at them.

Edward moved forward and he started motioning to sit down and I lowered myself until I felt a log underneath me.

"You know, if we're here now, do you think that you could let me see?"

Edward chuckled and removed his hands from my face. I had to blink a couple of times to adjust myself to the new lighting.

I looked upon where Edward brought me and I found out that I was at the lake shore. Everyone was here and we were seated around a huge bonfire.

I gasped softly, "What's all this?"

Alice laughed, "It's for you silly. We made a bonfire, so we can roast marshmallows and hot dogs, sing songs, tell scary stories and whatever else!"

"Consider it a little party where we just forget about everything and just have fun. You can relax and enjoy yourself" Jasper explained.

I smiled and took Edward's hand, "This is fantastic. Thank you so much,"

Alex, who was sitting beside me, gave me a pat on the back, "No problem Bella, it just shows that your uncle loves you,"

I giggled, "Yeah right then _uncle_ Alex," after I said that, I burst out laughing.

Everyone just stared at me like I had a second head, but hey, I thought it was funny.

My laughter was cut off by my growling stomach. I blushed slightly and Edward handed me a hot dog on a stick, "Thanks," I said, holding it into the fire.

We spent the first hour eating, well the vampires watched while the wolves, Emily and I ate our food. Cans of pops, smores, hot dogs, it was the best night ever. A great time to forget what we're about to do in the next couple of months.

"Bella, you have something on your face," Edward pointed out to me.

I frowned slightly and picked up a napkin, wiping my mouth, "Is it gone?"

My frown grew a little bigger and wiped my mouth again, "How about now?"

"Nope," Edward replied, "it's still there," smirking slightly.

I glared at him, "Then why don't you clean it off for me then,"

Edward's smirk grew wider and he leaned in closer towards me. I felt a small blush rising on my cheeks when I felt Edward's cool breathe on my skin.

Edward kissed my nose, his tongue flicking out slightly at it then he moved down to my lips.

"I'm trying to eat here!" I heard Paul shout at us.

Edward leaned back and I turned to Paul. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just glared playfully back at me. Everyone laughed at our silliness.

I turned back towards Edward, "So, is my face clean then?"

"I suppose it is," he teased. I punched him lightly on the arm, "Oww,"

"You're such a nerd Edward, that didn't hurt and the whole, you've got something on your face trick is so cheesy,"

Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You liked it though,"

I tapped my chin and smiled, "I suppose I did. I guess you got lucky this time bud,"

Edward grinned and wrapped his arm around me and I leaned in closer into him. I yawned, feeling unusually tired.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked concernedly.

"Yeah," I muttered out, "I'll be fine. I'm just a bit tired but I want to stay here for a little longer,"

Edward smiled and kissed my temple.

Alex looked and smiled at me, "Aww, my Bella is growing up so fast, getting her own man and everything. I'm so proud," he said, placing a hand over his heart and wiping away an imaginary tear.

I rolled my eyes, "Well at least I have a love in my life. I think it would be a good thing for you to get one too instead of staying in this place all day," I retorted.

Alex narrowed his eyes at me slightly then ruffled up my hair, "HEY!" I shouted, trying to swat his hand away.

Then Alex's eyes grew serious, it scared me just a bit, "Alex, what is it?"

Alex didn't respond and he didn't move his hand from my hair, "A-Alex?"

"Don't move Bella, this might hurt. Edward, I need you to lift her hair up for me,"

It was completely silent except for the crackling of the fire. Everyone's eyes were on me, Alex and Edward.

Edward bunched up my hair and held it up so it revealed the back of my neck to Alex.

"What do you see Alex?" Carlisle asked, coming over to stand behind me.

"I felt something here, but I'm not sure what.

"Bella, do you feel alright? Is there anything wrong?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "No I feel fine, except just a bit tired," I replied, yawning as I said that.

Alex's eyes narrowed, "Bella this is serious, do you remember anything that may have come in contact with your neck? Anything unusual?"

I shook my head again, "No, not that I remember. Only Edward that I can recall,"

"Think harder Bella, there's something there,"

I tried to concentrate my thoughts, "I'll try. Uh there was shopping with Alice, talking with Charlie and Renee, then breakfast this morning. Um…I don't know, there was the battle yester -," I gasped.

"James," Alex snarled. The name caused Edward and the others to growl out deep in their chest, well except for Emily.

"When he," Alex shuddered slightly, "Well when he did what he did yesterday, I think he might have put something on you,"

"That's why he didn't try to take me! It would have been the perfect opportunity right then. What did he do than to me?"

Alex sighed, "Ok Bella, I need your lighter and I also need you to summon up a jack knife for me,"

I gave him the knife but I hesitated when I held my lighter tight in my grip, "Why?" I asked nervously.

"This is the only way Bella, Carnelian explained to me this type of technology and what it does. I believe that Artemis has somehow harnessed his power to drain energy and focus it into a certain object or tattoo or something.

"I think that James had placed it on you during that _time_ and that's why you're always tired. I felt something there, you skin on the back of your neck is rough and bumpy, something's there,"

I sighed and handed him the lighter, "Ok Bella, this is going to hurt. I'm going to need some restraint on Bella,"

Edward stood in front of me, holding my face in his hands while I summoned up an elastic band so that Alice could tie up my hair so it wouldn't get burned.

Emmett took hold of my right, while Jacob took hold of my left.

Edward kneeled in front of me, leaning down lower to look at me in the face since my neck had to be leaned forward so Alex could get easier access to my neck.

"Ok Bella, this is going to hurt, I need you to be as calm as possible alright? You can't use your powers, you have to control them. Jasper can you calm her?"

I turned my eyes slightly to see Jasper nod and then felt a cool wave of calm.

"Ok Bella, here I go,"

I heard the lighter open and then I felt a searing pain through my neck when Alex began to cut it, a stream of blood flowing down my neck.

I tried to hold in my scream but a loud whimper escaped my mouth while tears streamed down my clenched eyes.

"Bella, honey? I need you to look at me,"

"I can't Edward, it hurts," I cried out. I felt Alex slicing the skin, moving slowly back and forth.

"Bella I need you to try. Open your eyes, please?"

I tried with all my might to open my eyes, squinting slightly, "There we go love. It'll all be over soon I promise,"

Edward held my face tight in his hands, looking at me straight in the eye. And the smell of iron and rust filling my nose.

Edward kissed my forehead, "Be strong Bella, I'm here," he whispered to me.

Alex had reached the middle of my neck, hitting the spine slightly and I gave out a blood curdling scream. My fists were clenched up and my eyes shut tight, and I tried so hard to control my powers.

The wind picked up, swirling all around our bonfire, the water from the lake, rising in the air and circling us as well along with the wind.

"JASPER, CALM HER DOWN!" Alex screamed with the wind.

I felt a small sensation but it didn't numb the pain I felt, "Bella, Bella please, open your eyes, look at me," Edward cried.

I wanted to please Edward, I didn't want to put him through the pain of seeing me hurt, so I forced with all my might to open my eyes.

I looked into his dazzling golden orbs and I felt myself calm down.

"There we go sweetheart. You're doing great, we're almost done," he soothed me.

My breathing got heavier, but I forced myself to keep my eyes open.

Soon the pain began to fade away and I heard the Alex say, "Finished,"

I took in a deep breathe and felt myself fall forward.

Edward put his hands lower to hold my shoulders, "You did awesome Bella. Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly, my neck feeling extremely painful. I felt something cool touch it and began to wipe away the blood, "Thanks – Carlisle," I gasped out.

"You're welcome Bella," he replied.

Carlisle cleaned up all the blood and I lifted my hand to the back of my neck. It glowed slightly and my neck felt a little better, still a bit sore but much better than before.

Edward moved to sit beside me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight.

"Are you alright Bella?" Alex asked, taking a hold of my hand.

I tiredly turned to face him, "Yeah Alex. Thanks a lot for helping me. I'd give you a hug, but that was really painful,"

Alex chuckled, "No problem kiddo. Here, it's what was on your neck,"

Alex handed me the skin he cut off of my neck and cleaned the knife in the lake.

"Eww is that your skin?" Jacob asked.

I laughed, "Yes Jacob, it is. I can't believe you can tear up a vampire and endure all that ripping but you're disgusted by skin,"

Jacob laughed as well, "Hm…that is interesting,"

I giggled and yawned, "I think you should rest now Bella," Edward said.

I shook my head, "Not yet, I need to see what this is,"

I focused my tired eyes on the marking that was once on my neck. It was an elegant red _A_ with a dark blue, half crescent moon behind it.

"What is that?" Emmett asked, standing behind me.

I sighed, "It's Artemis' signature. James, Artemis and Lena each have their own signature. It shows who they control individually. There's also the main Dominatus symbol that shows that from that, they work together to control everyone, but these individual signatures are different that shows the different reigns that each one of them have.

"This one here is Artemis' signature. It harnessed Artemis' draining ability and he focused it into this signature so that who ever had this tattoo would get the effects of his power.

"I think that's how it works with James and Lena too, focusing their powers into their signature and using it on a certain power,"

"The tattoo blended in with my skin probably as a precaution so no one would find it, but I'm extremely lucky that Alex had found it when he did. They must've put a lot more energy into it because whatever they blaze on their signature, into any recruit, it'll always show, as a way of knowing who is theirs and who isn't.

Alex sighed, "They have grown much stronger than expected,"

"Well if the moon is Artemis' signature, than what about James and Lena?" Quil asked.

"Lena is a black _L_ with a blood red heart that has an arrow piercing through it. She was a bit sadistic, it's actually at bit disturbing," I answered, grimacing.

"With James' signature, it's a white _J_ with a black rose and two thorny leaves from behind the rose.

"I've seen each one many times; it's practically embedded into my mind,"

"Well how come you don't have a Dominatus symbol on you if they used it on everyone to control them,"

"Because their symbol is used to control the minds of their army, even the ones who willingly fight for them, it's just not turned on I guess you would say. But I have a mind barrier that protects me from being manipulated like that so when they tried to brand me with their symbol, I would never feel the burn and it would never appear. With this tattoo that was on my neck, because it hits me physically, it'll work in that sense,"

Quil shook his hand in understanding.

It was quiet for a moment and I sighed, "I'm sorry," I muttered.

Everyone stared at me incredulously, "What are you talking about Bella dear?" Esme asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight the sleep so I could explain myself, "It's because of me that this bonfire was ruined. I tried to have fun but in the end, I just messed it all up,"

I felt someone hug me and I opened my eyes to see Alice, "Don't you dare say that Bella. You are so important and it's not your fault that this happened," she scolded me.

I smiled and hugged her back, "Thank you Alice,"

"Yeah Bella, don't blame yourself because once we kick their asses, we can have another one. It'll be so awesome!" Embry exclaimed, standing up and punching the air.

I smiled and yawned again.

Edward smiled slightly and chuckled, "C'mon, let's get you back to the house,"

I shook my head, "Wait, I just want to end this on a happy note. How about a song?" I suggested and everyone cheered.

"Of course Bella!" Alex said and I gave him a guitar.

He smiled at me and began to strum the guitar. I leaned into Edward and threw the tattoo mark into the fire, watching it burn into ashes.

So even though this night didn't turn out the way we expected, but it was one the best nights ever. Having the wolves and the vampires together for a bonfire, a great accomplishment I would say.

And soon, we would be going our separate ways and preparing for a war, but for now, I'll settle with what I have now at the moment.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it'll take a while for the next chapter to come up. School is starting up again from the March Break, so I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews and suggestions please!**


	19. Splitting Up

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for the next update. I've been really busy lately with homework and also I've started a new story called "The Jewel" and I've also been working on that.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to your standars but I've been having a little writer's cramp so I'm sorry.  
Please keep on reviewing and that would be fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer Does! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Splitting Up**

I stepped out of the door into to see my family standing in a semi-circle. Edward was at my side with me while I adjusted my duffel bag on my shoulder.

Every one of us each had a duffel bag except for Alice and Rosalie who brought along a huge suitcase from the little shopping expedition.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Edward, looking up at him.

Edward squeezed his arm tighter around me and kissed my forehead, "I'm all set. How about you, are you up for this?"

I smiled up at him, and nodded, "I'm ready as I'll ever be,"

We walked down the steps to become leveled with everyone else. I took in a deep breathe, "Ok everyone this is it."

"Jeez Bella, cheer up, you make it sound like we're about to walk straight into hell or something. We'll be fine, even Alice said so herself," Jacob commented.

I poked my tongue out at Jacob, "He's right Bella, you're too uptight," Alex agreed.

"Yeah Bella, relax," Emmett added in.

I smirked at them, "You want relaxed?"

My hand that was behind my back opened up from its fist. The water from the lake discreetly rose into the air and flew over towards Alex, Emmett and Jacob.

They nodded at me, grinning widely.

Edward smirked at me, "Ok then, you asked for it," I said, dropping a huge bubble of water on them.

Rosalie shrieked, "Hey! You're gonna get my new shoes wet,"

I smiled sheepishly at Rosalie, "Sorry Rose,"

Rose narrowed her eyes at Emmett and smacked the back of his head, "Leave her alone Emmett, are you're going to ruin all my clothes eventually,"

Emmett gave her a pout and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well I think we should head out now," Carlisle announced, breaking up their disagreement.

I smiled sadly, then ran up to Jacob, embracing him in a big hug, also startling everyone at the same time from my sudden action.

"Be safe, please!" I cried out.

Jacob relaxed and hugged me back, "I promise," he whispered.

I let go and turned to the rest of the pack who was splitting up from us.

"So the pack will be in Carlisle's car?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "That's right,"

"It'll be me, Jasper, Edward, Quil and Embry in Edward's car," Alice continued on.

"Carlisle and Alex in my car with me," Emmett added in.

"Then Rosalie and Esme are heading towards Denali on foot, while I'm on my bike.

The pack, excluding Quil and Embry, turned to leave the place and head to Carlisle's car, "GOOD LUCK! REMEMBER TO MEET BACK HERE IN A WEEK!" I shouted out to them.

"WE WILL! BE SAFE BELLA!" Jacob yelled back to me.

"YOU TOO!"

Esme and Rosalie each picked up their duffel bag, but Rosalie stared at her suitcase.

"I didn't think about this, how am I supposed to run with this?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "I'll send it to Tanya's clan and write them a note explaining somewhat of our situation,"

Rosalie grinned and gave me a hug, "Be careful alright?"

I nodded. Rosalie leaned back to turn to the rest of us.

Esme came up to me, after she was done with everyone and gave me her famous motherly hug. "You take care of yourself Bella,"

I hugged her back tightly, "I will Esme, I promise,"

Esme smiled and adjusted the bag on her shoulder, Rosalie doing the same thing.

They each gave their husband a goodbye kiss and turned to ran out of the cave.

It was just our group left in my sanctuary.

"How, by the way, are we getting to Italy? Are we taking a plane there or what?" Quil asked.

"We'll be traveling my way," I smirked.

"And what way would that be per se?" Embry asked.

"Oh it's not much, just prepare for a little tingling sensation later on," Alex warned.

Embry raised his eyebrow questioningly but decided on not to push it further.

Before I left, I summoned a piece of paper with my note to the clan in Denali and sent the bag to them, hopefully they won't kill it or anything.

"Let's go," I said, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. I wanted to test something out so I took a step and all of sudden; we were all in the cave with our cars.

Everyone looked confused but I smiled and jumped in joy, "YES! IT WORKS!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, what works Bella?" Jasper asked me

I smiled at him, "My teleportation. I can teleport all of you guys without contact! FANTASTIC!" I cried out.

They all stared at me like I was crazy but I smiled innocently at them. Making sure I had my lighter, my keys and my bag was with Edward in his car, and my cloak was on, I slid on my glasses and hopped onto my bike.

It roared to life and I shouted out to everyone, "Ok, everyone follow me! We have a long way to drive before we reach there,"

I saw the drivers nod and we were off.

We drove for about a day I would say at the most before we finally made our destination, Northport Pier in Prince Edward Island. Technically this would take about a couple days worth, but we only needed to make a pit stop about five times, and we were vampires. We like speed and also if there was too much heavy traffic, I could just teleport us to a more secluded and faster area.

As for sleep, I'm pretty sure Quil and Embry dozed off every so often, but with my vampire heritage, I could at least pull one all-nighter.

We arrived at Northport Pier about 8:00 in the morning, a day after we left the Rockies.

I parked my bike at the Marina with Edward parking his Volvo and Emmett parking his jeep on either side of me.

The weather was perfect, cloudy skies today and a lot less visitors and tourists.

They got out of their vehicles while I unhooked my button keeping my cloak on and throwing it on the seat behind me.

I hooked arms with Alice, "C'mon Alice, they have an Inn around here, and I desperately need to change. Let's say you and me dazzle us a room?"

Alice smiled bag and grabbed both of our bags, handing mine to me, "I'd say let's go,"

And we walked towards the inn, arm in arm, with Edward and Jasper following behind us.

The rest all decided to take a look around the marina while they waited for me and Alice.

Getting a room was easy enough, although a little disturbing because the receptionist we had was a sad little 40 year old man, he was extremely creepy.

We made quick work of getting a room and we headed to out suite to take a quick shower and freshen up.

I figured when we go to meet the Volturi, wearing something that made it look like you had power would probably be a good thing, so I settled on wearing the usual, consisting of a black halter top, a dark blue jeans with my usual converse, leather gloves and I made sure to have my necklace with me.

I tied my hair up into a ponytail before I exited the bathroom to see Edward changed and looking ready. He was wearing a white, short-sleeved, button up shirt and blue jeans.

When he saw me, he sauntered over towards me and placed his arm on my waist, bringing me closer towards him, "I haven't gotten a chance all day to do this," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and he leaned down to capture my lips in a heated kiss.

I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his arm to bring him closer to me.

Soon after, Alice burst into our room, with Jasper in tow.

Alice deciding on wearing a white sundress that went down to her knees and had a pink sash wrapped around her waist as a belt. The dress had spaghetti straps holding it up, and she matched her outfit with strapped, platform sandals and long white gloves that reached up to her elbow. Jasper was wearing a outfit similar to Edward's except with black golf shirt instead.

"C'mon Bella!" she squealed.

I sighed and gave Edward a quick kiss before grabbing his hand, grabbing my bag and following Alice and Jasper out of the door.

I made a quick mind connection with the others, telling them to meet us where the cars were now.

Five minutes later, we were all ready for Volterra.

"You ready for this?" Alex asked us before we got in our cars.

I nodded, sitting down on my bike, "It's now or never," I stated while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alice, how well do you think the outcome is going to turn out on our landing?"

Alice's eyes glazed over a second before she smiled and looked at me, "Looks good Bella, and no one will even notice,"

I grinned, and at that moment, a small amount of smoke appeared about a couple miles away from us.

"What was that?" Quil asked, surprised by the sudden explosion.

"A diversion," Alex stated.

"Alright, let's do this now," I announced, putting on my sunglasses while everyone else got on their cars.

I hooked on my cape and drove my bike onto the port with everyone in tow.

I picked up the speed and drove onto the main boardwalk, heading into the Atlantic Ocean.

I closed my eyes when I raced off the edge and opened them again to make a graceful landing in the sunny skies of Volterra Tuscany.

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, let me know, and also, I ask if you could contribute any suggestions for future chapters. (Cause that would be fantastic and I would really appreciate it)**


	20. Persuading the Volturi

**Alright everyone, I am extremely sorry for the long wait in the next update of Quintessence. I've been having some difficulty with inspiration for this story and what to write next, not to mention school has been hell and I've been preoccupied with a couple of other stories.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that great, and I also apologize for any grammatical errors. I did briefly check it over, but I'm sort of exhuasted to thrououghly scan it and I wanted to post it up as soon as possible so you didn't have to wait. **

**I made thie chapter a little longer, and the next one, hopefully will be good, and it will contain action.  
****Reviews please for the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer Does! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20  
**Persuading with the Volturi**

Here we are in Volterra. I turned around to make sure that everyone was still behind me and I pulled onto the side of the empty road, to stop and make sure that everyone was alright.

I kept my sunglasses down because all the glittering skin of the vampires would blind me, especially with my enhanced eyes.

I set down my bike stand and stood up, everyone else getting out of their cars.

"Whoa, that was so…weird," Embry exclaimed, shivering from the memory.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it does feel weird at first,"

Edward smiled at me and walked over to wrap his arm around me, "It was fine Bella," giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Well are we all here then?" I asked, scanning through the crowd.

"Yup Bella, we are all here and accounted for, just like I said!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "Well let's get this over with then," I said, walking back to my bike and everyone else getting into their cars, making nature seem a little less dimmer when the sparkling disappeared.

That's when I paused halfway on the walk to my bike and ran back to Emmett's Jeep and knocked on the window.

Carlisle rolled it down, "Uh seeing how I've never been here before, I sort of don't know the way," I told him, smiling sheepishly.

Emmett of course burst out laughing and Carlisle smiled understandingly, "That's perfectly alright Bella. When you reach the city, I'm sure you'll be able to pick up the scent right away,"

I nodded and ran to my bike, hopping on then soon driving off with everyone following. I laughed to myself silently, this felt like follow the leader.

We drove on, and I admired the beautiful scenery as we passed by. The lush and rolling green hills, the farm houses and cottages that settled itself comfortably in the field, and just over the field hills, as we neared it, you could see the gorgeous structures and building of Volterra.

The closer we made it to the city, the more beautiful it looked, with the ancient buildings and the large castle in the middle. Also, the scent of vampires was getting stronger and stronger.

We made it into the city limits and as I drove along the roads, many of the citizens watched as I almost flew along the stone streets.

Then I felt something, like we were being watched or followed. I connected my mind with everyone else, "_We're being followed,_" was all I said.

I made a turn behind a building where everyone else could fit their cars and was dark enough so they wouldn't be affected by the sunlight.

I got off my bike and leaned against it as I waited for everyone else. I parked right beside an alleyway that went pretty deep down and would get darker and darker as you proceeded in.

A second later, I saw Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep pull up into the parking lot covered in shadow and Edward was the first one by my side.

Two men made their way out of the shadowy alley, silent and dressed in black cloaks.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Carlisle greeted, "We are here on business to discuss certain matter with Aro, Marcus and Caius," Carlisle's explanation was swift and straight to the point.

The two vampires looked at the number of people, and then their red eyes darted to me. Edward tightened his grip around my waist but I kept my gaze unwavering and did not break the contact.

Then their gazes fell upon Quil and Embry and they growled, "You've brought _mongrels_ with you," one hissed.

That alerted Quil and Embry and they guarded their stances.

Carlisle spoke up, "They are not our enemies. We are simply here on negotiations,"

"And I believe that your masters will be infuriated if you turned down an old friend," I tried to persuade them.

They looked at each other, muttering to softly for us to here but then Edward chuckled softly, "Nice persuasion Bella," and I grinned widely back at him.

"Follow us," one said and they turned around to start walking.

I followed first, with Edward beside me. I opened up a mind connection with my family, "_Alice you go behind us with Jasper and Quil in the middle of you. Then Carlisle, Embry and Alex, then Emmett's last._

"_We need to protect Quil and Embry because they're going to freak out later one when we meet up with them,"_

"_Got it Bella!"_ Alice chimed.

"_Why do I have to be in the back?_" I heard Emmett whined. I giggled and looked up at Edward who rolled his eyes, "_Consider it a battle tactic. The biggest one goes last because if we need to run away, he can just smash against the walls and break them down,"_

Emmett went quiet for a while than started chuckling, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward roll his eyes again but smirking slightly.

Because of Quil and Embry, we couldn't run as fast as we wanted to, well more like how fast the two vampires wanted to anyway, but I was perfectly content with walking.

I could feel that the tension was thick in the air, as we neared our final destination.

We stopped a wide, circular silver grate at the very end of the long alleyway.

One of the vampires lifted it up and jumped in. I soon followed after, then Edward and so on until we were all standing in the darkness of the underground tunnel. The only light came from the silver grate above us, but it didn't do much good up ahead.

Although vampires did have a heighten sense, my vision still wasn't as great to see through the pitch black, probably same with Quil and Embry, so I held out my hand holding my lighter and opened it. From that small flame, I made three small balls of fire then placed my lighter back into my pocket.

I looked up to see the two vampires staring at me disbelieving and I just grinned back innocently at them, "The fire helps me see," I simply stated, brushing past them as I walked forward.

Edward was beside me in a flash, trying to hold in his chuckles, "They're furious you know, for letting a 'weak and lowly thing as you' beat them, as they thought," he explained.

I giggled, "Oh well," I whispered.

We walked on for about ten more minutes until we reached a plain looking silver door, with a button beside it, an arrow pointing up.

Alright, so it was an elevator door.

Then ten more minutes of traveling and we were finally standing in front of three nobles vampires with they're army and loyal members were standing behind them.

There they were, the Volturi. Three dignified vampires, all with milky white skin and two that had black jet hair and one with snowy white hair and they were long enough to brush against the floor. Each one of the members wore longs robes, making them look elegant, and regal. I believe that the black-haired vampires were Aro and Marcus while Caius had the white hair.

When we entered, everyone immediately stiffened and growled at our direction, more specifically at Quil and Embry. I placed a barrier, just for precautions.

Carlisle walked up to stand in front of us, "Aro, Marcus and Caius," he greeted, giving a light bow.

"Carlisle! How wonderful to see you!" the vampire in the middle exclaimed jovially. He stood up and when he strolled over to Carlisle, it was as if he was skating on ice, so graceful in his movements.

"Aro, it is a pleasure to be back here,"

"Is this your family Carlisle? The animal drinkers?"

Carlisle nodded, "This is my sons and daughters, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, and my friend Alex, Quil and Embry," Carlisle introduced, pointing each one of us out while he said our name.

Aro nodded and gazed upon each person Carlisle introduced but when he came upon Quil and Embry, his gaze hardened and his voice was cold, "What are the _mutts_ doing here?"

I growled low in my throat, he can't insult my family!

Edward wrapped his arm around me in hopes to calm me down and I felt a rush of calm thanks to Jasper.

I needed to stay cool and collected; I can't show my anger just yet.

Carlisle stretched out his hand and Aro gripped it firmly. Right, Aro had the ability to read your mind with just a simple touch, I believe it was Marcus who can read relationships, but I wasn't sure about Caius' ability.

During the awkwardly long handshake, Aro had a contemplative look on his face as he sifted through Carlisle's mind.

He let go of Carlisle's hand and tapped his finger to his chin, "very interesting…" I heard him mutter, then he turned to me.

I made sure to keep myself reserved, I know he was supposed to be our ally, but I can't let him show him that I am weak. The Volturi pride on having the strongest of the strong, the best of the best and I will show them that I am not someone to be messed with, not to mention, I was still a little angry at the insult to the wolves.

"So you must be Bella," he calm to me and held out his hand for me to shake.

I nodded, but simply stared at his hand, "You can attempt to read my mind but it won't work,"

I could see the stares of the Volturi and they were completely shocked, although there was this one female vampire, pale skin, lank and pale brown hair that was cut short, tiny as Alice, with a slim and androgynous body. She was very boy-like but extremely pretty to be male, for this wide-eyed, full-lipped beauty could make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle **(if you notice, I took this from the book because I didn't know how to describe her). **Her dull red eyes were staring at me malevolently, and Edward, who also to have noticed my gazed whispered quietly in my ear for only me to hear, "It's because you insulted her master,"

I nodded slightly, then turned back to Aro, smiling at him. He seemed to have been shocked by my sudden personality changed, but I would need to seem agreeable for him to ally with us. Alice did say that it would take some persuading.

I held out my hand, "I am Isabella Marie Swan, well soon to be Cullen, or also known as Isabella Marie Vitalis, although call me Bella,"

Aro smiled back and shook my hand, it was a firm grip and I saw his face contort up in confusion before his smile widened and his expression seemed like child-like amusement, "Remarkable!" he exclaimed, "simply remarkable!"

"It's my parent's lineage," I explained and he nodded his head in understanding. Behind him, I could see the rest of the Volturi with confused expressions on their face, the same with the guards, but Jane was still quite angry at me.

"Now this situation Carlisle had showed me, it's quite a predicament indeed but I did see one familiar face," he stepped back to scan our group until he spotted the vampire he was looking for, "Alex my dear friend!" he exclaimed heartily.

Alex stepped out from behind Carlisle and shook his hand firmly as well, another contemplative look going over his face before smiling widely, "it's wonderful to see you, it has been too long."

Alex nodded, he went to greet Marcus and Caius as well before coming back to stand at my side and wrapping his arm around me, "Yup, I've been watching over young Bella here until she was ready," and I smiled, patting his arm that was wrapped around my shoulder.

"Well certainly seems that Bella here is quite fascinating. From what I've seen, she is quite an outstanding being. It's simply amazing, three beings into one, I've never heard of such a possibility,"

"I was hidden well," I stated. He smiled and nodded, "But as for this James fellow…"

"The Dominatus collaboration," I explained,

"Yes, yes, Dominatus, I fear that is quite a situation indeed. Well I'm up for it, but it shall take some _persuasion_ for my brothers and guards to agree as well,

"Aro I completely object to this!" Jane finally spoke up, her voice sounds so juvenile, but it was very creepy because it was so monotonous at the same time.

"How can we affiliate ourselves with her Aro? We don't know who she is, and she collaborates with those _dogs_, how do you know we can trust her?"

Wow…she must really hate me.

Aro turned to take Jane's hand in his and kissed her lightly, "My dear Jane, I trust Carlisle and Alex, my two loyal friends, and from what I have seen, this is quite a predicament we cannot avoid,"

"But this Dominatus, if it's so powerful, how is it that we have not heard a single word of it. Nothing can hide from the Volturi,"

This is where I would need to explain, "Uh, not to sound mean or rude, but the Volturi isn't exactly infallible, not when it comes to Dominatus. They are extremely powerful and will do anything for power.

"Because of this, they must've found other vampires with strong powers or wolves who can block vampire abilities. They must've found at least someone who can hide them, and even if it's just one, they know everything that associates with their organization. They will have discovered anyone who found out about them and stop them, using Lena to brainwash them or even kill them.

"I would not take them too lightly, I know what they are capable of and they _are_ very deadly. If we ally ourselves together, along with any wolf packs, we do have a chance to bring down their main association. If that goes down, the others fall as well and that worry is gone,"

It was all quiet during my explanation, perhaps this might persuade them.

"Ahh well, that is a problem indeed," Aro stated again.

My eyelids were starting to feel a bit heavy. I haven't slept in a couple of days and I was starting to tire, not to mention I need to feed soon before I get too weak, both human and vampire method.

Edward sensing my distress, thank god for that, muttered to Alex something quietly in his ear and soon it was Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked up at him and smiled thankfully at him, he smiled back.

"Well I can see you have much to discuss here with your brethren," Alex began, "I suggest we reconvene in a day's time after you have conversed about this over with your army. We have not fed in a while Aro and it would be wise to fix that,"

Aro was thoughtful for a moment before responding, "A splendid idea Alex my friend. I insist that you rest here in our castle. I suppose it will be necessary for a selected few," he said, nodding towards the wolves, and possibly me as well, "Demetri and Felix will show you to your suites. I suppose you do not follow our traditional ways of feeding?" Aro asked, sounding a little dejected.

"Of course not Aro," Carlisle responded this time.

Aro nodded, a little sadly, actually it was a little amusing, "and we shall send up some food you later, unless you choose to explore the city. I believe we have a cloudy afternoon today,"

"That would be lovely," I answered.

Aro clapped his hands and the two vampires who led us here; pushed off the wall they were leaning on and lead us to our rooms.

We walked through as series of hallways and staircases until I believe we were on the fourth floor, if my counting was correct, and we were shown to two suites.

Aro probably took it as a precaution because of the wolves, thank god for that. Aro's not so bad, I think its Jane we have to look out for, and possibly everyone else, but they wouldn't turn against Aro's word.

The two suites were the same, each holding two bedrooms each, one bathroom, a spacious and elegant living room, holding a Victorian style living room, with blood red walls, and an open kitchen holding a modern look. The flooring, except for the bedrooms that held beige carpeting and the bathroom that had a patterned tiled floor, were a rich oak ground, contrasting beautifully with the blood red walls of the living room, with a few windows, naturalistic portraits and cultural heirlooms adorned the walls.

The bedrooms had two queen sized beds inside, a dark mahogany dresser, with a matching computer desk and very high-tech computers on it. The walls were also decorated with beautiful portraits and a few beautifully stained-glassed windows that matched perfectly with the red and gold diamond-patterned walls. The bedrooms were rather large and also something like a study as well because of the giant bookcases each room had, contained various large volumes of various information.

The bathrooms were sophisticated, having a black and white diamond patterned floor with a creamy beige tiled walls with an intricate patterns on every so tile. The bathroom held ceramic lavatories, sinks and hot-tub like bathtubs, along with a shower stall. Ocean views or water images lined up along the walls, along with a simple but stylish oval mirror above the counter sink.

Even though the vampires here didn't use many of the necessities they placed in these suites, such as the bathroom and the beds, they still had style and quite appreciative of this.

"These are your rooms, they both hold a speaker inside in case of emergencies or if you require any assistance," Felix explained, his voice was flat and bored.

Alex nodded a thanks and they left, probably trying to get away from the wolves. I know of how they smell for vampires, but I was alright with it.

We split up, Me, Edward Quil and Embry taking one suite while Alex, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett took the other one.

I know Alice would've wanted to stay with me, but I needed to watch over Quil and Embry, as much as I trusted everyone else, there was something suspicious and I figured they would be safest with me, especially living in a vampire-infested castle.

First things first, because who knows how long it would take for the Volturi to discuss about the new information they just received, we needed to hunt.

Well I was alright for a couple more days, and Alice managed to hunt before Lena's attack so she was alright, but everyone else needed to go.

Edward wanted to stay with me until everyone else returned then hunt with me later on while they watched over Quil and Embry.

I reluctantly agreed, but also felt a little happy so Alex, Emmett, Carlisle left to hunt, returning late evening or early morning. I felt like taking Aro's advice so we decided to go into the city, but first the humans/wolves, needed to rest.

Quil and Embry went into one room, and Edward and I into the other. Alice wanted to explore the castle for bit, so I let her borrow my sapphire cloak and she left.

It was now me and Edward in my room, he held onto me tightly while I lay on his chest.

I caressed his cheek lightly, "You're thirsty," I stated, looking deep into his eyes.

He nodded, "But I can't leave you," he whispered to me, leaning down to give me a full kiss on the lips which I gratefully accepted. It seemed like forever since I felt his cool/warm lips upon mine and after such a long while, it felt like heaven.

He soon broke away to let me breathe and I rested my head on his chest once more, still looking up at him.

"Soon to be Cullen," Edward quoted my previous words, holding onto my left hand and gazing intently at the ring. I blushed at his words and buried my face into his chest. I could feel the rumble of his laughter.

He lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles, then lifted my chin, "And I shall be waiting eagerly for that moment to come,"

I smiled widely at him as this time I leaned up to give him one more passion-filled kiss.

I yawned when I leaned back, and he chuckled lightly, "Sleep Bella, you're going to need it for the interesting days coming up,"

"As long as you'll still be here,"

"Forever and always Bella," he said. I giggled at his cheesy lines but they were cute.

I nodded and quickly complied. I rested my head on Edward's chest once again and closed my eyes, waiting for the days about to happen.

xXx

It's been about a day and half since we've been staying with the Volturi and surprisingly things were a little dull.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Alex returned in the early mornings, perhaps around 2:00, and Edward, Alice, Quil, Embry and I visited the city of Volterra for dinner, well for the humans.

I have to say, Italy was gorgeous, the vale and marine view was simply breath-taking and inside the city itself was magnificent. The light beige stony buildings and intricate stony tiled ground added to the magnificent welcoming ambiance they've created in this city.

Although it was quite large, with many citizens, the metropolitan place was very comfortable, with attractive cafes and shops; Alice was ecstatic while we walked around; she sort of went crazy with buying cute little trinkets and such.

Soon it was Edward and I who went hunting, Alice decided to come along for precautions and we returned late in the afternoon after a full meal.

When we arrived back in the Volturi's castle, I was glad to see that Quil and Embry were still safe and sound.

"So anything interesting happen?" I asked as Alice, Edward and I sat down in our living room, beside Quil, Embry, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Alex.

"Nope, it's been pretty boring," Emmett yawned.

"Carlisle is telling us that we should stay in our room, just in case. Jasper's been feeling some tension in the air so if we stay in here, as Carlisle said, we'll be safe for now…ooooh!" Emmett chanted, sounding like some cliché ghost.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but giggle at his childish antics, "Well that is a good idea," Alice chirped.

"Have we heard anything from the Volturi?" Edward asked, he then turned to look at the door.

At that moment, Aro, along with both his brothers, Jane and Alec swept into the room and the tension seemed to increase tenfold.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted, standing up to welcome his old friend, "So what are the terms?"

Aro looked absolutely thrilled and Edward, I could see from the corner of my eye, scowled slightly but kept silent.

I was about to ask him what was wrong but Aro spoke up, "Bella my dear," he exclaimed cheerfully, gliding over to me to grasp both my hands in his.

"We, as in me and my brothers, have discussed this situation that you have brought to us and we agree to help you," I smiled widely, thank god.

I was about to show my gratitude when he came up with a certain circumstance, "Only on one condition,"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "If you demonstrate your power to us, as in a battle with our best to prove to us that you're our worthy of our alliance,"

I frowned, that whole proving that I was worthy seemed insulting but nonetheless I complied, "I accept you conditions Aro, but this is not to prove my worthiness, this is to show my powers to you and what you will be facing against when we fight against Dominatus. I can definitely guarantee you that they will be completely ruthless in battle and this is merely a precaution in what I am about to show you,"

"Does this mean that you are not as strong as them?" Jane snarled at me.

I turned to look at her, dropping my arms to my sides, "We shall see," I merely answered, brushing past her and out the door, followed by the rest of my family and the Volturi.

Edward was by my side in an instance, and he wrapped his arm comfortably around my waist and I snuggled in closer to his touch.

The Volturi members were now in front of us, seeing as they were the ones leading us to my battle arena. I knew that by persuasion, they had some underlying tone under it, sneaky vampires.

I opened up a mind connection with myself and Edward.

"_Edward do you know what's going on?"_ I asked, worry definitely heard in my question.

"_Don't worry Bella; I'm sure you'll be fine. They just want to test you, to see the extent of your abilities,"_ Edward calmly replied.

I nodded and we continued our walk in silence, the nervousness growing in me with every step.

"_Open up the connection to everyone else Bella,"_ Edward told me. I nodded and quickly did what he ordered.

"_Calm down Bella, You're worrying over nothing!" _I heard Jasper's voice try to persuade me.

"_I'm sorry Jasper, I just don't know what to expect,"_

"_You'll be fine Bella. I can't see what's going to happen, but you'll like unscathed at the end…although it might be possibly because of your healing abilities,"_ Alice tried to cheer me up, but it didn't help much.

"_C'mon Bella! I'm definitely sure you can kick their asses! I mean you did beat whats-his-name, that guy in the forest, and that one freaky lady in the mountains. What are they compared to one of the Volturi members," _Emmett cheered on.

I turned my head to smile in his direction, "_Thanks Emmett, but I didn't actually defeat them, they did get away,"_

"_Yes Bella, but you did manage to restrain them for a certain amount of time, and that is quite an accomplishment. You're father would be proud," _Alex comforted.

Before I could reply, and before I knew it, we had arrived at our destination. A large indoor stadium…probably being outdoors would attract too much attention.

We were even further underground with no natural light coming in, only the looks like natural light that illuminated the room.

The arena, surprisingly, wasn't as foreboding or ominous as I had expected it to be. A large open space was in front of me, with hard cement flooring, and a large blue mat, just about two feet away from the wall, was covering the ground. The half maple wood siding and red walls were ornamented with shelves of various weapons; swords, bows and arrows, even some ammo using tools, along with portraits of nature, people and inanimate objects that were relevant in battle.

Also around the walls of the battle arena, there were stands and seating arrangements made to watch the battles and stay safe behind a strongly built glass window that would not break if any of the opponents used their abilities and it got out of hand.

Aro and his brothers turned around to face us, and soon the rest of the room, well more specifically, the area that held the seating arrangements, were filled with various vampires of the Volturi, watching and waiting eagerly for the upcoming battle they were about to witness.

One boxed area was left, enough for the Volturi brothers, along with the siblings and my family to sit and watch.

"Bella," Aro addressed me, "We have made some new arrangements for your demonstration. Instead you will be fighting to members, both quite strong and this is just to prove that your abilities aren't a coincidence,"

How can they be a coincidence? I thought but continued to listen to Aro.

"You're battle, as you can probably make out, will take place here and we will be watching from behind in the seated region. Are you ready Bella?"

I nodded; it's time to get this over with. "Alright Bella, meet Alicia and Adam Oak, you're opponents and the Volturi's strongest soldiers of our guard,"

At that moment, two beings had entered the arena from the large, dark mahogany doors behind us.

Two insanely beautiful vampires, who liked almost completely alike, were now standing in front of me.

They're faces were beautifully sculpted, their crimson eyes blending brilliantly with their pale skins. They had prominent faces, holding a look a fierce determination and ferocity; just by their looks they seemed powerful.

Alicia had dirty blonde hair that was shoulder length and flipped out near the end. Adam's hair was also blonde in a shaggy manner that just went to the nape of his neck. They both wore the black Volturi cloaks, and they were also each wearing a black martial arts outfit with a white belt around their waist. You could definitely see the resemblance between them and tell right away they were twins.

Thankfully I was in an outfit that I could probably fight in, my traditional battle clothing, a grey wife beater and a pair of blue jeans and my converse shoes. I made sure my necklace was still around my neck and my black, fingerless leather gloves were fitted tightly but comfortably. My cloak was on, and I quickly discarded it and placed it on the side of the arena.

I nodded to my family, and to the Volturi and soon it was just me and the twins standing in the battle arena, I was on one end while they were on the opposite end.

"You may begin," I heard Aro's papery voice float through the speakers and into the arena.

"_Be safe Bella!"_ Edward thought into my mind, I turned to smile at him and I got into a fighting stance.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

**Alright, so after a long while, there's the next update of Quintessence. I already have the next chapter planned in my mind so I hope to finish that soon. It might take a while, cause I've got a ton of homework to finish first, but some of my inspiration has returned to I hope I can finish quickly.**

**Suggestions for upcoming chapters would be great and beneficial in helping me complete this story. I'm looking more into what to do for the final battle, or how to infiltrate Dominatus Headquarters...or something along those ranges. That would be extremley helpful if you could have any suggestions.**

**Reviews wound be great and I promise you that I will try to make the next battle scene pretty awesome. So reviews for the next chapter! (Review if I missed anything important)**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	21. Demonstration

**Wow everyone, sorry for the really long update period I had. It was really hard to think of how to properly lay out this battle scene with making Bella still seem strong, but the twins difficult to fight against.**

**Also, I have this nagging feeling that I'm missing something in my story, but I'm not sure what it is, so if any of you have any questions about my story, like Bella's personal info or about Alex, feel free to ask and I will try my best to answer you question thoroughly!**

**Oh, and to clear one thing up, I am not making the Volturi go after Bella and her abilities. It would complicate things a bit and I'm not sure how to make it a smooth transition within my story. (Just to let you know!)**

**So reveiws would be great please! (especially for the next chapter) and tell me what you think! Not to mention, feel free to ask any questions you may have or point out any misconceptions which I will fix right away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer Does! **

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Demonstration**

The twins caught each others eye before they nodded and ran straight towards me. I waited until they were close enough before planning to jump above them until they disappeared from sight.

I stood there frozen for a second until I felt an impact with my back and I was sent flying forwards straight towards the wall.

I grabbed the bar at the ceiling before I hit the incoming wall and stopped my flying, which ended up with me hanging about twenty feet in the air. The only thing keeping me up was this metal bar.

I looked down to see the twins smirking up at me. That must be their ability, they need one person to disappear and the other to reappear, but there's something about them that tells me that's not all they have for their abilities.

Letting go of the bar, I leapt down gracefully into a crouch in the middle of the room. The twins were on either side of me, circling around me as if they were trying to find my weakest spot.

I was suddenly caught off guard when I saw they nodded at each other once more and immediately lunged at me. As on impulse, I closed my eyes and held out my hands on either side of me. When I noticed that I felt not pain from their attack, I opened one eye to see them standing only a few feet away, pounding at some invisible force field.

I sighed in relief, for a moment I completely forgot about my abilities but that's going to change now. I held out my arms once more, directed at each vampire and a tingle began from my chest, going through my arms and a pulse of energy flowed out of me. It pushed back the vampires up against the wall, creating something like a sideway sinkhole in the spot where they collided.

I could tell they were holding back. This can't be there strongest members if they were this easy to beat. Something is going to happen soon, and it was not going to be pretty.

I was really out of character for battle today. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. "_Consider this training Bella. Don't panic, just stay calm!_" I told myself. I don't know why I was really panicking. Maybe it was the fact that if I lost this, then pretty much the entire human race is gone, that would mean Charlie, and Renee! I can't do that.

Too many worries in my mind, Edward, Jacob, Alex, all my family. Everyone would be gone! "_Stay calm Bella,_" I repeated in my mind. This was my mantra.

I could feel the vibrations of their hits starting up again on my barrier. The word training popped back into my mind. This was just every day exercise, training without actually seeing, to build your other senses.

"_Yes!_" my mind exclaimed. This would be the perfect way to show the Volturi the range of my abilities and not to mention that I wasn't a weak wench.

I held out my hands, palms upwards, and a long black silk sash appeared in my hands. I hope Alice won't mind I borrowed her scarf. My eyes caught her eyes glimpse towards the article of clothing I had in my hands.

I closed my eyes and wrapped the sash around my eyes, completely blocking my vision and everything was black. I could hear murmurs of disapproval, astonishment and curiosity through the protective glass from the vampires, the shock coming mostly from the Volturi.

"BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Edward shout. I winced at the worry and pain in his voice, the feelings I caused to him because of what I put him through.

"Shh Edward, she'll be fine," I heard Alice murmur to Edward, and I sighed gratefully for her calming Edward down, "But she better not ruin my scarf," she muttered along with her previous statement. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I concentrated hard, ignoring the murmurs of the audience and concentrated on my opponents. I could hear the sounds of their fists impacting with my barrier, the collision noise it made when they touched. Their deep breathing was noticeable and their scents were distinguishable. The female had a scent of apples with a hint of cinnamon while the male's was tangy, very similar to oranges.

Because my visions were blocked, my other senses increased tenfold. This would be the first time I've tried battling without sight, although there have been times where I've trained without sight, this would be hands on experience. Don't let sight blind your way. The irony of that statement.

Through my black eyelids, I could practically see the battle arena in my mind, the movements of their fists colliding with the barrier as the sound it made echoed in my ears.

Lowering my hands to my sides, I was ready. I simply stood there, completely motionless and then I let down the barrier.

The impacts noises had ceased and they sound of running feet were clear in my ears. The male on my left, the female on my right. The footsteps were sounding louder as they neared and when I believed them to be close enough, I jumped into the air, going for a roundhouse kick and I felt my feet impact with two hard objects.

Though they are strong, I have dealt with worse than the Volturi. This gave me confidence in my fighting skills and my anxious feeling began to dissipate.

I waited patiently for Alicia and Adam to give me another attack when I felt one presence disappear. It was Adam's.

I guessed it must've been there ability, it looks like that it was more then they needed one another to become invisible. I would guess that their invisibility power is more to keep themselves undetected, but not all sounds could be covered. I stayed in a tense position, monitoring Alicia's movements; I could hear her feet hitting the ground as she circled around me.

When I knew she was in front of me, something pulled at my arms, holding them behind my back and keeping me firmly in place. I tried to wiggle away but the hands tightened around me and before I knew it, Alicia, who I had forgot about, smashed her fist into stomach and I was kicked on the side, sending me flying towards the west wall.

The stone wall hit me hard and I'm pretty sure I sank a little into it. I slumped down to my hands and knees, coughing out a few drops of blood. If I was correct, the scent of my blood shouldn't affect any vampires because I was also a vampire as well, the scent should be plain and odorless. Well except maybe to Edward, but it should be unscented to everyone else.

I wiped away any lingering blood on my lips before standing up again. I slightly swayed on the spot but managed to compose myself once more.

I scanned the area, using my available senses to find that they were no where to be seen. I strained my ears to listen to the sound of their feet hitting the ground but it was so faint that it was almost inaudible to my ears.

Just in time, I managed to pinpoint the sounds of two separate pair of feet hitting the ground, coming from either side of me and I teleported out of the way to avoid the clash.

Reappearing in the middle, I heard the sound of their collision before a deafening silence surrounded me.

This time, I felt both of the presence disappear from the arena completely. I strained my ears to listen for any faint sounds they might make.

I managed to catch a distinct resonance of feet hitting the ground, but it was only one set of feet that I could hear, and I could only catch the scent of Alicia who was, from what I could tell, running in circles around the arena.

Where was Adam?

Then I heard it, heavier footsteps coming up from behind me and the scent of oranges was barely distinct in the air. I realized it was too late when two arms grasped mine and shackled behind my back. They were planning to use the same tactic but this time I was ready for them.

I focused on the sounds of Alicia's feet and when I could tell she was merely centimeters away, I kicked both feet up in to the air, my feet making contact with something hard, and flipped myself backwards over Adam.

From the awkward position, he released my arms and I jumped over him as well, sending a well-deserved kick into his back, having him fly in the same direction as Alicia and possibly landing on top of her.

I landed on the ground in a graceful crouch, and smirked when I heard a loud echoing crash coming from in front of me.

I kept a passive composition as I waited for them to regain their energy and fight. Something tells me that this is when I discover why they were the best of the best in the Volturi army.

It was quiet except for the sounds of their movements. From what I could tell, and an obscure image behind my blindfold, they were getting up and then a clapping sound was made, as if they were playing patty cake or something but only hitting hands with each other only once.

Soon I could smell their scents clearly, but as if it was magnified five times. How could this be? Then all of a sudden, loud and fast footsteps were heading my way, but it was as if they were all around me, not like they were running around in a circle but as if they were actually all around me.

Then I realized it, they could duplicate themselves, and I could sense maybe five more of them each, so I had twelve opponents altogether.

Perhaps if they were like movies and TV shows, they more copies you have of yourself, you're strength is reduced; maybe it will be the same with Adam and Alicia.

I waited until they made their movie. I could sense them coming and it was only seconds later when my instincts were telling me that something was heading my way.

They kicked, punched and tried to beat me down, but for most of the time, I dodged and avoided their attacks, it was just every once in a while would they get a hit in.

To my unfortunate luck, they weren't like movies and TV shows, there strength spread to each replica, making it much more difficult for me to beat them.

Having to dodge so many of them was tiring me out, especially when you're just using you're senses. I created another barrier for me to relax in and think of a strategy.

I felt and heard their poundings against my protection, but I paid it no mind while I took this small amount of time to think. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little, but my battle was not over yet.

This is why they were so powerful, because they could create replicas of themselves and still extend their strength out to each one of them. I wonder how many copies of themselves they could create or was five the limit?

I shouldn't ponder on that for too long, instead I thought of a weakness. They may be strong, but they can't be perfect.

'_Think Bella, think! What could be their weakness?'_

Then I noticed something among my opponents, there were two scents that were distinct among the others. Then it hit me, it must've been the original Alicia and Adam. If I attack them, then their copies would fall.

It's like a war tactic, one the leader is gone, the rest will fall behind them. Perfect!

I pinpointed the scents that it was furthest away from me compared to the other ones, which means they were sitting in the back, letting their clones do the work. I made sure to keep their smells memorized so I knew which ones to go after.

Then it just all came to me on what to do next.

I dug around my jean pockets until I brought out my faithful black lighter. Smirking, I ignited it, creating five balls of fire that circled around me.

Before the twin clones could lunge at me, I flew into the air, using the wind to support my body, and made sure that I was high enough that they couldn't reach me, I paused and scanned around the area below me to pinpoint where they originals were hiding.

Quickly finding them near the windows, I stretched out my fire into an extremely long whip of fiery rope and attacked it at the clones, wrapping them up tightly so they could not escape. The fire would sting them, but not enough to burn them completely.

I listened intently for the sounds of struggling and until I made sure all clones were captured, I quickly teleported myself in front of the real twins.

They gasps of surprise were easily heard and I smirked. Before they could make more copies of themselves, I got in between them and placed my hands on their chest. With another tingly sensation beginning from my chest and moving outwards through my arms, a strong burst of energy hit them, separating them far away from each other.

I could tell that I greatly weakened them when the other copies disappeared for they lost their connection with them with the distraction I created and my fire whip dissipated along with them.

Instead of creating another fire whip to bind the two, I scanned around the arena to find something suitable. I sensed to metal beams that had collapsed from the ceiling some time during our fight.

With my mind, I picked it up and wrapped it tightly around them, making sure they were feeling "nice and cozy". Although it was likely they probably could escape because aside from their abilities, they were also quite strong, I also concentrated hard and froze them in place.

Then I glided up into the air, picking up the other two with me and landed neatly and gracefully into the middle of the arena, the centre of the drawn circle on the arena grounds.

I took off my blindfold, sending it back so it was with Alice's stuff and gazed into my audience, specifically the Volturi.

Conveniently, they were in the middle box so they were in front of me and I flashed them a smile, more amused at the shock written all over their faces.

"So I believe that clears some things up. Or would you prefer a further demonstration? Perhaps with commentary this time?"

I couldn't help but smirk inwardly to myself as I saw their dazed faces through the glass screen; it was my family that was different from the rest and beaming proudly in my direction.

Then Alex spoke up, stating the end of the battle, "The battle is concluded. Winner; Isabella Marie Vitalis,"

Aro, being the first to recover, stood up and began to clap. Soon it was like one of those slow claps that gradually built into a thunderous applause, my family being the loudest ones of course.

"Wonderful Bella, you're performance was wonderfully majestic! Bravo Bella, bravo!" Aro complimented.

"But perhaps if you would be so kind as to release our fellow members…?"

"Oh," I exclaimed, it my small haze of excitement and proud, I forgot about the bind I had placed on Adam and Alicia.

With a thought in my mind, the beams fell and they were free to move on their own free will.

All of a sudden, I was attacked by my soon-to-be husband in a fierce kiss. It was unexpected, it was surprise, but it was full of passion and love. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back with as much fervour I could muster up, although it was a little weak because I was beginning to feel tired myself.

It was a sad time when I had to lean back to breathe, but I was an embarrassing red and out of breathe.

The Volturi, followed by a few of their most trustworthy members and my family were standing only a few feet away, no doubt waiting to discuss more about my powers.

Edward gripped my hand tightly, about to lead me over towards the awaiting vampires, some who were eagerly on the balls of their feet to bombard me with either questions and/or comments, instead I decided to teleport us both over there, shocking them even more.

Though I expected Aro to be the first to start off the questions or comments about my abilities, it was unexpected when it was Jane who spoke up, "Guess you are strong enough then,"

I smiled at her; that was probably the best compliment she could ever give to someone else, aside from her masters.

Surprisingly, I was only expecting Aro to have the most reaction of happiness but I was surprised to see his brothers, only with many of the other members happily approving of me.

Edward squeezed my hand slightly, as a sign of congratulations, and I squeezed back slightly.

"Marvelous Bella, it was magnificent," this time it was Caius.

"It was extraordinary," Marcus complimented.

Aro was smiling widely, "Well Bella, it seems that my brothers approve. But before we establish our alliance in this battle, we do have a few questions for you. Simple ones, just to further develop our knowledge in your abilities. They prove to be most fascinating indeed,"

I nodded, but my wariness seemed to be evident because Edward spoke up, "Of course Aro, but may I suggest a later hour? You know of Bella's lineage and its background, and you will know that she needs her rest and energy recuperation seeing as she is still human,"

"Yes, yes, you're absolutely right Edward. That will be no problem at all," Aro replied. He gripped my hand and patted the back of my palm with his other free hand, "Once more Bella, that was simply marvelous Bella, you're performance you showed us. Rest and recuperate and we will reconvene when you feel fit,"

I smiled graciously at him, "Thank you Aro," and with a swift nod and another pat on the palm, he gracefully swept out of the arena, followed by his brothers and fellow army. All that was remaining was my family and my previous opponents.

It seemed to me that they were waiting for me, I wonder what for.

The moment the door shut behind our leaving guests, Adam and Alicia walked straight up to me, and bent down on one knee with their arms on top and their heads bowed down.

Alicia was the one to speak up first, "We, Alicia Lynn and Adam Richard Oak, gracefully bow down to you, Isabella Marie Vitalis, in signs of our defeat in which we graciously accept,"

I was surprised at her sudden statement; I was definitely not expecting this, more of something along the lines of a rematch, but not an acceptance.

"You are strong, Isabella Vitalis, are we request your permission to train with you, to learn your methods of fight and battle," Adam completed. I noticed when they spoke; their voices had a light British accent laced in it, and sounded harmonious and velvety.

By now, I was blushing another deep red, I was definitely not expecting this, and the fact that they were kneeling made me uncomfortable, that I got more praised then I actually deserved.

I rubbed the back of my head in a nervous gesture, "Uh, sure?" I replied to their request, "But could you stop with the bowing, it's making me feel like I'm worth more than I actually am,"

Their heads both shot up to look at me at the same time and their faces had a kind expression on it, entirely different from that passive look they had when they fought in battle.

They both grabbed one of my hands, "Of course Isabella Vitalis, we honor your commands," Adam said.

"We thank you for your permission and we hope to meet again very soon," Alicia finished and with that, they both kissed the back of my hand.

This time I was blushing an even deeper red, all this attention made me feel awkward, and they both left the arena.

I turned back towards my family, everyone smirking widely at me, "What?"

Edward chuckled beside me, "Nothing love, it's nothing at all,"

I made sure to give each one of them a suspicious glare before I made my dramatic exit, but it was cut short when I made my first step and almost collapsed on the spot if it wasn't for Edward standing there and catching me.

"Bella, are you alright? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, I'm just tired," I tried to explain to him, of course Edward saw through my lie because of the pain most likely etched clearly on my face.

"Bella," he spoke out in a warning tone and I gave a defeated sigh, I won't be able to lie my way through this.

"I must've hurt myself during the fight," I replied in a low voice, my head tilted to the side to avoid looking him in the face.

It was all too soon I felt his comforting hand underneath my chin to coax my eyes to looking into his beautiful golden ones. His breath blew softly across my face, making him smell even more heavenly up close and my skin feel all tingly.

"You need you're rest," he simply stated before lifting me up to cradle me in his arms. I tried to protest, to make him let me down but he wouldn't relent.

With another sigh, I wrapped my arms around his neck, peering behind him to see everyone else watching us with bemused interest.

"Fine, but I have a faster way of getting back," and closing my eyes and reopening them, I found myself, with Edward still holding me in his arms, back in our Volturi-provided suite.

Edward quickly strode towards our room and laid me down on the bed. He was about to leave, most likely getting bandages but I grabbed his arm and laid him down with me.

"I'll heal after I sleep," I explained with a yawn, "But for now, I want to stay here with you for a while,"

I felt the light vibrations coming from Edward's chest as he wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled in closer to his body. I ignored the stinging of pain that went through my ribs.

Once more I felt my chin lift up only to stare into Edward's eyes again. I smiled lightly in his direction, knowing what was coming, and of course, seconds later, his head was leaning down to place a kiss on my lips.

Who knows how many moments I'll get with Edward, it was best to enjoy my time now before I leave to fight my fate.

With a content sigh, I closed my eyes and rested my head against Edward's chest. These moments were something I needed to cherish forever and always.

* * *

**So there it is, the battle scene between Bella and the twins! What did you think? Was it good, bad, eh? Please review and let me know!**

**And I'm sorry to say but I'm not sure how long it will take for me to update again. School has been pretty hectic for me lately with exams coming up and end-of-the-year assignments so it will be difficult for me to write. But once summer comes, I'll have a lot more free time to work on my stories and update as soon as possible!**

**Also, I would like to say that the reviews have been great, as well as the suggestions of upcoming chapters! Any suggestions are still welcomed and they have been extremely beneficial to helping me write! (I'm looking mostly around the range of how to infiltrate the Dominatus headquarters but anything else is also appreciated as well!)**

**So reviews please because I'm looking forward towards your comments you have about this and your reactions! Don't forget that if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	22. Bella's War Recruits

**I have to say, thank you so much for your patience. I know lately I've been very delayed in my updating but hopefully things turn better, or they might now. I've sort of run into a roadblock, something I like to call Writer's Block. It's a little complicated, I mean I know what I want to write, but I can't figure out how to write it.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't all that great, but I planning for another upcoming battle scene in the next chapter (hopefully). It's more like a quick recap, and I do hope you forgive me for not being all that great in updating. Just thank you so much though for all of your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters (except my own creations) in this story, Stephanie Meyer Does! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22  
**Bella's War Recruits**

"Once again Bella, I can't tell you how much I thought that performance was absolutely magnificent. It was splendid, simply outstanding. You're power is very phenomenal! You are strong Bella, very strong indeed!" Aro complimented for the umpteenth time.

Couple of hours later, after feeling rested and rejuvenated now, I was now standing once more in front of the Volturi and their army, as well as my family standing with me. We were in the main circular hall, the area where meetings would convene and meals would be served. I shuddered at the thought of feasting upon humans.

It was flattering to hear all these compliments, and I thought it was almost something like a curse that my blushing trait chose to stay with me.

"Thank you very much Aro, but I believe you said you had some questions for me?" I really wanted the subject to change right now, though it was still on me, at least it wasn't praise.

"Right you are Bella my dear. Well my brothers and I've discussed about this issue that has arose with Dominatus. It is very concerning indeed and we have decided to this alliance,"

His brothers murmured their approvals and my smile widen, "That's wonderful Aro,"

"But we do have a few concerns inquiring about your abilities and perhaps about future plans," Caius said.

"Of course, that's perfectly understandable. What would you like to know?"

"First of all, would you care to elaborate on these special abilities that you possess? Caius requested.

"That would be no problem at all," I smiled at them. "First though, I will require some room," I explained, and a large circular space was created for me. Each vampire lined around the walls with the Volturi members sitting near the centre back wall, watching me with much interest.

Before I arrived to answer any questions, I had freshen myself up. My previous attire was covered in some dried blood, so I'd thought it would be more preferable come looking clean. Luckily for me, I chose something where a demonstration wouldn't be so difficult to perform. A fresh pair of black denim jeans, a simple black halter top and a red sash to finish the look, as well as my regular converse shoes, fingerless leather gloves and sapphire cloak to follow suit. I just left my hair down.

"Let's begin with telekinesis, shall we?" I announced, sounding like some high-school teacher, about to teach her class about some random subject.

Scanning my surroundings, I spotted an ornately potted fern and lifted it into the air to stand beside me. My surroundings were completely quiet, every pair of eyes was on me and each pair of ears was strained to make sure that every word is heard. "Also known as psychokinesis which is the paranormal ability of being able to control matter with your mind, such as so,"

I lifted the pot just two feet off the ground, let it hover for a minute, then gently set it back down.

"As well as telekinesis, there is another trait that requires the power of the mind, also known as telepathy," I continued my explanation while I walked around the space provided to me.

"Similar to Aro's or Edward's ability, I am able to connect my mind with others, creating an inner conversation, free from prying ears. Though this is a desired trait, I choose not to interfere with the secret mind of others unless proven necessary and within reason,"

"And while we are on the subject of paranormal activity, let's move onto teleportation. It's quite straight forward, for I can be here…" I closed my eyes and reopened them to find myself standing between Aro and Caius on their thrones, "or I can be over here,"

"But why stop at just myself," I continued, walking back to the middle of the open space, "Why not Edward?" I said, having him reappear by me, "or Alice?" she appeared on my left, "or perhaps inanimate objects?" I held my hand out and a swirl mint appeared within my grasp. I popped it into my mouth, the peppermint taste filling my senses.

"Thank you Edward, Alice," I said, motioning to them that they could return back to their previous standing earlier. Edward gave me a quick peck before following Alice.

I turned back to the Volturi members before me, "As well, if you have any questions, anyone in here, feel free to ask whenever," I gave them a smile before going on with my elaboration.

"Now, when it comes to battle, not that I'm saying my previous abilities weren't ideal, the next two would be helpful," I raised my hand up into the air and a quick sheet of light shot out and placed myself within a dome-like barrier, invisible to anyone until it contacts with something or someone. The barrier had a radius of five feet, not so shabby when you need the protection.

"I have the ability to create a barrier around me, something to protect me from physical attacks. Though I do not always keep it up or I would not be able to make any contact with anyone else for that matter,"

"Perhaps a demonstration Bella?" Alex suggested.

"Yes, of course. Any takers?" I smirked.

With a swift nod, Aro nodded and almost every vampire, excluding the Volturi, Jane, my family, Alec, Demetri and Felix, ran at me. They ran until the hit the five feet radius and smashed into my barrier. A gleam of light shone around me, indicating the areas that were hit against my barrier and all the vampires who tried to attack me, was sent flying backwards against the wall, leaving various holes within in assorted areas.

I cringed at the mess, "Sorry about that," and to follow up my apologies, once each vampire was out of their hole, I fixed it up, repairing each one and filling it up to the point that it looked brand new.

"Thank you Bella," Marcus said.

"No problem, so continuing on, as well as having barriers as an ideal trait in battle, there are also my energy pulses,"

I closed my eyes, hands at my side and took in a deep breathe. I felt a tingling sensation begin with my chest and as if it was in my blood stream, the sensation flowed throughout my body to every organ, every cell, every fiber within my body and I exhaled. A light burst of energy was pushed out of me, a purple/pink wind that flowed out of my body to push at my surroundings.

I made it light enough just to ruffle their hairs, not enough to hurt them.

I opened my eyes and began my clarification, "As you can probably see, that was a pulse. It's easy enough to understand because all it is, is my energy, something I push out of my body to attack the enemy. Sometimes it can be light enough to resemble a breeze while sometimes it can be intense enough to cut something in half. It would usually depend on my current willpower and strength,"

I looked over towards the Volturi to see each one of them nodding in understanding. Good, at least there wouldn't be questions. Not that I minded, I'd just prefer if they were saved to the end, but any they may have, I would be willing to answer.

"After we have my ability to heal, and this is good for any living creature with an injury. Pretty much, it's really straight forward. You're hurt, I heal, you're good to go,"

"Now we are nearing the end, and next I have my elementals. With the elements, they are simple enough, fire, water, earth and air, the essentials in creating earth. This is a much desired trait and to even be able to control one would be phenomenal, but that's the thing, it's is a rare ability that only a handful of vampires can possess and that would be due to extreme reasons.

"I control these elements because my father could. Carnelian Vitalis," I exclaimed this name with great reverence "was a great man. He was highly attuned with the earth, each aspect of it, in his human life, and it passed to his vampiracy which passed on to me.

"But controlling elements isn't as easy as it looks. It requires discipline and concentration to work at it, and having the proper mindset to use it, not using it against earth itself.

"With this ability, it is based around manipulation and partial creation. I am able to manipulate with my will, controlling it anyway I chose so, and as well, I can lengthen its range, like making a small flame," I flicked open my lighter to reveal a small blaze and held my right hand out to attract it to that hand, creating a small ball of fire, "into something larger,"

I snapped the lighter shut but the ball of fire remained within my palm. "I can manipulate fire, controlling their movements," I set the ball to hover just a few inches above my index finger, "as well as their temperature," I placed my gaze hard on the blaze and concentrated. I could feel the temperature increase as the fire changed from its crimson colour to an intense shade of blue.

From the corner of my eye, I could see every vampire and wolf watching me intently, well except for Alex who looked amused.

Fisting my hand, the ball of fire disappeared, "With earth and air, it's simply manipulation," I swirled my hand around to get a cool breeze flow through the room, "and control," I placed my hand on the fern and watched as the roots started to sprout from the soil to sway in an almost hypnotic dance.

"As for water though, it is most unique where it can come in three forms. First there is liquid," I held my hand out to form a large droplet of water that everyone could see, "solid," once more, I concentrated to lower the temperature until it turned into a block of ice, "and gas," I tossed it into the air, having it become a wisp of evaporation.

"With the elements, I _cannot_ create it, I can only manipulate. This was really only a power my father was able to possess, creating his own elements."

"Splendid Bella! Is that all?" Aro asked, clapping jovially.

"I do have two more aspects left, but something tells me that I will be required to show my abilities once more. Because these certain powers requires much strength, I prefer to show it only once,"

"Understandable, perfectly understandable," Aro agreed, "but those abilities you posses, it is simply amazing,"

I couldn't help the tinge of red that arose on my cheeks from the compliment. "Thank you,"

"Our next question Bella is," Caius began, "what do you have planned for this upcoming war that you mentioned?

Because my commentary demonstration was finished, my family resumed their position beside me.

"As for this…" I really didn't know what I had planned now that I think about it. It was Sam, Alex and Carlisle who discussed this topic further while I was…incapacitated most of the time.

"Well, I -,"

"After we regroup, we will all convene in one area. Members of our coven have spread out for more recruits, calling for more vampires and wolves to help us for this war," Alex inserted for me. I glanced over to him and caught his eye. _Thank you,_ I mouthed to him, and he smiled reassuringly back at me.

I heard a few murmurs of disapproval when Alex mentioned about the wolves as part of our army. "The wolves are necessary for this battle; we cannot just fight with vampires when Domanitus has _both_ wolves _and_ vampires at his disposal," I'd thought it would be wise to mention this to the rest of his army. They are helping us in the war, and it would be smart to include them in our battle plans."

"How do you plan to accomplish this alliance between vampires and those _mongrels_? I'm sure to believe that they will not co-operate in this plan?" Jane's voice sounded malevolent, it seems that she really did not look too amicably upon the wolves.

"Though I cannot force each opposition to look kindly upon the other, this is absolutely necessary to become victorious in battle. Without having the wolves _and_ vampires working together, we would definitely lose the war. I know that there is hostility between the two groups, but it is important for the greater good to look over that,"

"Alright Bella, so what happens now?" Aro asked.

"Since the wolves are involved, Alice cannot see what may happen but our army will regroup in a secret area hidden from sight from Dominatus. Here, preparation training and socializing are the main things I would try to be working on,"

"Socializing?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Trying to create a somewhat friendly or at least tolerable bond between the wolves and vampires," I clarified.

"Well that's about it Bella, so all we have left is, when do we leave?"

This took some thought because I wasn't sure myself either. "Uh well, I suppose maybe in a couple of days. It would be wise to feed and prepare your army before we head back,"

"Then it's settled," Aro announced, standing up, "We will gather up all of our vampires and feed before we follow you back to this place that you've mentioned,"

"Great," Alex exclaimed, "So how about some hunting?"

xXx

"Bella! Bella, where are you?" Alice shouted out for me.

Today was the day that we, well my family, the Volturi, Jane and Alex, were heading back to my second home to meet up with the wolves. Aro had sent his army to meet us there, they had left this morning so they should arrive tomorrow, giving me enough time to talk to the wolves before my vampires arrived.

"One minute Alice, I'll be out soon," I shouted back. Everything felt so nerve-wrecking at the moment; it's just that everything that's been happening finally caught up to me.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me, knocking on the bathroom door, the place I was currently hiding in. My reflection stared back at me, my traditional clothing; black jeans and red tank top, cloak secured around my neck, was a blur to me, nothing but the apprehensive expression on my face was all I could see.

"Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah," my voice even felt so constricted and tight. Why? Why did I have to start feeling the fear now?

A creaking noise filled my ears and I was soon enveloped in those strong and safe arms.

"Bella?" his breath tickled the back of my neck, but it felt so comforting and warm. Just hearing his voice, having him near me, I felt so safe.

I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck while his remained at my waist, "I love you," I whispered, leaning forward to rest him forehead and his chest.

Edward's arms tightened around me, binding us even closer. His lips brushed against my hair, "I love you too,"

I looked up to his beautiful golden eyes shinning brightly down on me. I couldn't resist him any longer and standing up on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips firmly to his. It didn't take long for him to kiss back and soon I was left breathless.

When I leant back, a glimmer caught my eye and my gaze turned to the beautiful ring on my fourth finger of my left hand. "Soon-to-be Mrs. Edward Cullen," I whispered and at that moment, I saw Edward's eyes light up even brighter.

"Thank you," I breathed, that anxious feeling was beginning to fade.

Edward chuckled, "You're welcome?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "For everything Edward, being there, loving me, just everything. You are perfect!"

This time it was Edward who leant forward and touched his forehead to mine, "And you, you are amazingly, wonderfully perfect,"

I smiled and he initiated this kiss, his emotions being portrayed through this act.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling gently down at me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better," I replied, grinning as wide as I could.

Hand in hand, as well as our bags, we left and headed to the main hall where everyone was gathered, the people who I would be transporting.

I took in a deep breath and stepped through the large doors, seeing the heads of my family and the Volturi turn towards us. "Let's go," I simply said.

With a nod of confirmation from everyone, I closed my eyes and opened them to find every one of us standing in the spacious underground parking lot of the Volturi Castle.

Thanks to the courtesy of the Volturi, they brought our vehicles here as well.

"Amazing," I heard Aro mutter as well appeared suddenly in the parking lot. I smiled at him before turning to the rest. "Ready Bella?" Alice asked, her excitement was high in the air.

"Ready," I confirmed, and slipping my sunglasses on as well as well as making sure that my necklace was secured around my neck, I hopped on my bike.

Hopefully adding an extra car would be alright, a silver Mercedes that suited the Volturi towed behind me as we drove our way out of Volterra.

We reached the vast plains of Tuscany and I checked our surroundings, making sure that there weren't any watchful eyes. After confirming this, I took in a deep breathe and concentrated hard.

I would be teleporting a far distance and this may require much energy. I closed my eyes and pictured my second home in the mountains. I smelled the musky scent of the forest, I heard the sounds of nature around us, and I opened my eyes to see the green of the trees and the proud stance of the Rockies. I did it.

I swerved around and halted to a stop. Taking of my sunglasses to have them perch on top of my head, three others car screeched to a stop in front.

Each passenger in the driver's seat stepped out, "Everybody accounted for?" I asked. It probably would be wise to check that I didn't accidentally leave anyone behind in Volterra.

After a moments pause and a quick glance backwards, each driver nodded to confirm that everyone, thank God, was here.

Setting my shades back down to let them know that I got their answers, I turned my bike and drove the rest of the way.

Another ten minutes later, the familiar path that led to the cave was in sight, and I turned that way. A quick double check to see everyone was following; I loosened my grip on the clutch, just a tad, and sped up.

Had the rest of the Quileute pack returned yet? Did they bring back reinforcements? What about Rosalie and Esme? Had they brought along the Denali clan with them?

The anxious feeling was beginning to bubble within me again, the nerve-wreaking emotion I was feeling felt like it was getting bigger in bigger as I neared the site.

Then it hit me hard. I emerged from the trees, the black cavern in site, but no one was near it, not a single soul.

They wouldn't be inside the cave yet, they had no way of entering without my pendant, but I told them to meet me here.

What happened? Was everyone okay? Did anything happen to them?

My eyes widened, I can't believe that thought hadn't occurred to me, the fact that Dominatus may have found them and… I shuddered at the thought of them dead. No, they couldn't be.

The sounds of cars behind me filled my ears, and they soon stopped behind me. Each door opened and closed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"E-Edward," I whispered, "T-they didn't make it," even just admitting had sent a punch to my stomach.

"Shh love, it's alright," Edward comforted.

The air was silent as I stared into the empty space before me, until something loud resonated through the forest and towards us. It sounded like heavy crashing or something similar to that.

It was two seconds later that two figures emerged from the trees and directly in front of us. Their fur covered in sticks and mud, teeth barred and eyes wide, they were wolves. Snarls erupted from behind me, no doubt coming from the Volturi.

"JARED! PAUL!" I shouted, recognizing them immediately. I wrapped my arms around their necks, holding each one while they licked my face.

Quil and Embry was right behind me as they greeted their comrades.

"You guys are safe," I stated, confirming that they were actually here. They barred their teeth again, but in a form of a smile…a weird, wolf smile.

The rest of the Cullens, Alex and, though cautiously, the Volturi had moved closer. Edward was once more at my side, "They say to follow them," he simply stated. Quil and Embry retreated further into the forest to transform and once they returned, we ran.

Though it wasn't long, we ran a pretty far distance from the cave entrance, on the other side of Moraine Lake.

After that ran, the wolves stopped when another figure emerged from the trees. It was Sam and Emily. Instantly, when I saw them, I ran right into them, wrapping my arms around them in a hug.

"Hey Bella, nice to have you back," Emily greeted.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "You guys are here. I thought you didn't make it when the cave was empty,"

"Sorry about that," Sam said, motioning me to follow him and Emily, everyone else following close by, with the exception of Edward who had his arm wrapped around me.

"We arrived last night, and well, the space around the cave is a little tight. We scouted around until we found this large area, big enough for the wolves, and the vampires to fit comfortably within," that was reasonable, and I was going nuts over something stupid.

"Oh," was all I could simply say.

Sam and Emily were leading us through the forest when there was an open arch, formed by the trees, in front of us. "And here Bella," Sam began to announce, "Is your army,"

I stepped out into the light, gripping Edward's hand tightly; I walked out into an open space, finding myself on a triangular shaped cliff.

My eyes widened, and I heard Edward's sharp intake of air. Just below us was large, circular field, almost 15 acres wide, estimating, and it was almost half filled with wolves.

"Whoa," I muttered as my eyes were fixated on the campsite below us.

"Turns out they have a lot of packs down here in Canada, maybe about two thirds of them are Canadian," Sam commented.

"Holy shit," I heard Emmett exclaimed. I glance around to see everyone, excluding Sam, Emily, Jared and Paul, looking down at the field, with their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Yup, some of them are the wolves imprinted have come along too. Also we found more from La Push, Leah and Seth Clearwater,"

"Wow, that's amazing," I breathed.

I turned to Sam, "This is fantastic!" I exclaimed, giving him another hug, "What about your expedition?"

"No problem, just like I said," Alice replied, now standing beside me and grinning widely.

"Sounds good, but one condition Bella," Sam cautioned, "The wolves haven't exactly accepted in being part of this war. I explained to them the whole plot of what's happening, but they require a demonstration and some discussions,"

I sighed, "I did it once, I suppose I can do it again. Might as well show them what they're up against and it can help in training I guess,"

"C'mon," Emily said, "The leaders are anxious to meet the wolf/vampire girl,"

About to follow Emily, a strange feeling came over me, there was something wrong. I faltered in my step, and did a sharp turn back in Sam's direction, "Where's Jake?"

Immediately, I saw all the wolves stiffen, as well as Edward behind me. They didn't answer me, the silence was dragging and I almost felt hysterical.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper tried soothing but I ignored him and pushed away his emotions.

"Sam," I growled menacingly, "_Where is Jake?"_

Sam sighed in defeat, "They got him Bella," and this time, I instantly froze, "Jacob's gone,"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about that ending, but it was the best I could do. Writing the end of this chapter was a little difficult, and I apologize once more if it came out a little jumbled. I just hope you liked this chapter somewhat. And just a remainder if I'm really delayed in my updates, I do have some writer's block, so if you have any suggestions to make this sotry better, please feel free to let me know.**

**Also if you're looking for any changes in the story, more detail, less detail, more storyline...anything, just let me know and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and request. And please let me know if I'm missing anything, any important plots or details I missed and I will fix it up immediately.**

**So I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Also, I've just started up the whole Beta Reader thing if you're looking, and I'm accepting whoevers at the moment**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	23. The Wolves

**So the poll has ended and I'm sorry to say that it is _not_ Quintessence, but Hidden Away that is the winner. But I will tell you that Quintessence will be my second priority (mostly due to the fact that it's almost over anyway) As well, I am also thrilled that no one had protested against the vote, but I do hope that this doesn't deter you from reading my story still, I just ask for you patience, and I'm sorry if you choose to stop reading.**

**I just aplogize for the upcoming Elder scene, I hope it wasn't to rushed. In this story though, I do assume that just a couple more chapters before I wrap it up, perhaps around five. So keep up the reviews, and I hope that you continue to read and review! **

**Every so often, I will try to update so you won't have to wait so long, and I hope it's good news for you that I have the next couple of chapters somewhat planned out in my head, so enjoy chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters (except my own creations) in this story, Stephanie Meyer Does! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23  
The Wolves

"Gone?" I repeated, the word sounding hollow to me, "What do you mean gone? As in dead gone?"

Sam's eyes were downcast, "We don't know yet," he sighed. "On the way there, we were ambushed. It's actually really lucky that any of us survive, it was maybe about 10 vampires to 4 wolves, and we had Kim and Emily with us.

"If it wasn't for Jake, we might all be dead. He managed to lure them away to give us time to escape, but he never came back. We tried to look for him, even on the way back, with about hundreds of other wolves; we didn't find his body. I'm really sorry Bella."

I never noticed the tears until Edward wiped them away from my cheeks. He gathered me into his arms, hugging my body close to his while whispering what he thought were comforting words. But everything was numb all around me, _Jacob was gone_.

I shook my head and pushed away from Edward, "No, he can't be gone! He just can't! You said they didn't find his body; m-maybe he's still alive! Maybe he's trying to find us now!" I exclaimed.

I looked up them expectantly, every one of them, to maybe get some sort of approval with my theory. "R-right?" my voice quivered.

No one replied to me, they didn't even look at me, all except for Edward who was staring into my eyes, his face crumpled in pain. I stumbled towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist while he placed his around mine, "R-right Edward?" I was practically begging him to say yes, but he wouldn't.

He didn't think Jacob was alive, hell I didn't even think he was alive, but I pushed that foolish thought away. I don't care if it was true or false; Jake promised that he would be alright, and I know he will come back!

I cried into Edward's chest, at least receiving some comfort from his body. I was glad that I still had Edward.

"He promised Edward!" I whispered, "He promised!"

Crying and crying, I didn't realize that my energy was slowly fading away until it all turned black.

xXx

I awoke to utter darkness. My mind had reached consciousness but my body had yet to awake. This experience was similar to those times where I would wake up and not realize my surroundings and current situation, but right now, everything was just too clear.

I couldn't believe Jacob was gone. My friend, my _best_ friend was gone. No I wouldn't believe it! Sam said he was gone, but he didn't say he was dead. I know it's a long shot if he is still alive, but there was just a tiny sliver of hope that he may not be dead and that was something I was not letting go.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called out to me. It was so close and I wanted, no I needed to be with him. Edward kept me safe, he's been there for me and there was no way I was going to lose sight of him.

I reached out my hand, hoping to find his and a gentle smile lit my face when a hand entwined theirs with mine.

Forcing my eyes to open, I was rewarded with a beautiful sight of an angel, my perfect Adonis and the best thing of all, my fiancée. "Hi," I breathed out. He was mere inches away from me, but I felt like I didn't have enough energy to move forward and kiss him. It was like Edward read my mind.

He moved closer towards me and I tasted the masculine flavor of what was Edward.

"Are you feeling better love?" he asked, after leaning back to provide me some air. Snuggling further into his chest, I responded in a breathless whisper, "I refused to believe that he's gone Edward, and I _will_ find him," I was determined and nothing will deter my mission, not even Edward if he believed that Jacob was dead.

"And I will be there with you every step of the way," I looked up into his flawless face and I smiled widely at him. No, Edward would be with me. He wouldn't hold me back, he would encourage me.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning forward, this time I had the energy, to kiss him again.

I could feel the smile on Edward's lips as we made contact. "I love you," he responded to me after we broke apart from that breath-taking kiss.

"Oh good, you're awake," I heard Alice's bubbly voice call out. Suppressing my groan of displeasure, I managed to force myself to sit up.

As well as noticing Alice, standing cheerily in the doorway, I took in my new surroundings. Just a small room, something very much similar to a tent, though I believe the fabric was moccasin by the looks of it.

The room was darkly lit, just a tiny oil lantern, but it was enough to illuminate the room. I was lying on a very cushy sleeping bag with Edward lying beside me. A few necessities were around, a couple of extra blankets and pillows, my duffel bag near the door frame, and a small tray of food just to the left of me. I also spotted a bowl of water beside the tray.

Rubbing the sleep of my eyes, I pushed the blanket away, noticing I was still in my previous garbs.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked. I think he was trying to get her away so I could get more sleep, for this, I was grateful, but I was up now.

"Esme and Rosalie returned," She merely explained, "if you're ready to see them Bella," Alice added, remembering my previous…episode.

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks Alice, I just need to talk to Edward for a second," Alice agreed and left.

I hastily turned to Edward, "What happened after I feel asleep? How long have I been out? Anything interesting happen or chaotic I should say?"

Edward laughed and placed a finger on my lips, "Calm down love, you're working yourself up over nothing," he removed his finger to replace them with his lips.

After breaking apart, Edward proceeded with answering my questions, "Everything's fine, though a few of our new members, the vampire part, is a little edgy with this many wolves around. Since their complete army isn't here, they're a little unnerved but Carlisle and Alex should be alright in calming them down, with Jasper's help anyway.

"You've been asleep for an hour, giving us quite a scare when you went limp in my arms," Edward added on. I frowned and leaned forward to give him a quick peck. I mumbled a quick sorry as well before leaning back.

Edward shot me his beautiful crooked grin before continuing on, "as Sam mentioned, the wolves would like to meet you, mostly the Elders. The rest of us are trying to keep our distance. They spotted us and aren't exactly happy to see us, the rivalry runs pretty deep. It's been a pretty tense moment, and everyone's really anxious to get you out.

"You're like a peacekeeper for us," Edward finished.

"Thanks, you're a sweetheart," I said to Edward, giving him another kiss, "but I should probably freshen up, change and everything."

Edward smiled, "Of course love. Take all the time you need," then his voice lowered to a gentle whisper, "and I'm sorry about Jacob Bella, but I'm sure he'll be alright,"

A sad smile touched my lips, "thank you Edward and I'm sure he's alright too. He promised, and I'm making sure he sticks to his promise," Edward gave me one last final kiss before exiting the room to leave me to my privacy.

Deciding not to make them wait any longer, I forced myself up. I also wanted to see Esme and Rosalie, and how they faired in their journey.

The rest of the Volturi guard would be arriving soon, and so it would call for a demonstration from the wolves. Perhaps this time I should wear the proper attire for training, and I had a feeling that something interesting would happen.

Pulling on a pair of blue jean shorts and a simple red wife beater, I hid myself underneath my blue cloak, wrapping it securely around my neck, placed my hair up into a ponytail, and made sure I had all my usual accessories with me.

I was changed and set, but I was not ready to leave just yet. The safe haven of this tent protected me from the harsh truth of reality, the fact that Jacob was gone. As well, I was still embarrassed from my previous outbursts. What would everyone think? Was I weak?

Something pulled me out of my reverie when a noise caught my ear. I looked up to see Alex entering my tent.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

A wry smile pulled at my lips, "Fine I suppose," and it was then I realized I spent longer then expected in this tent, "oh, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting,"

I was about to heave myself off the floor but Alex's hand stood firm on my shoulder, keeping me down. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Though I was touched by his concern, I couldn't help that feeling of annoyance, that feeling of how everyone is always to…cautious around me. "Yes Alex, I am fine," sounding slightly exasperated.

Alex raised a questioning eyebrow and I sighed in defeat. There was just no getting pass him, "No, I'm not," Alex smiled at my quick defeat, but turned serious.

He held out his arms, welcoming me into his comfort. There was no hesitancy in me to accept this calming hug. But no matter how reassuring this gesture was, I refused to cry, I will not be shown as weak.

"I promise you Bella, that in the end, everything will be fine," Alex's calm voice spoke out to me, and as much as I wanted to contradict him, tell him he was wrong, I couldn't. He was my uncle, my big brother, my friend, and he just trying to help me out.

"I bet that he's still alive, just confined, and we will save him Bella,"

"Thank you Alex," my voice was barely a whisper by this point.

"That's why I'm here. So, do you think you're ready to get out of here? I don't want to rush you, but things are getting a bit tense out there, especially when the wolves caught the scent of us and more coming,"

I smiled and nodded firmly, "Yeah, let's get out of here," and with a quick squeeze to my hand, Alex led me out.

The idea that Jacob was gone still hurt, but that silver lining that he may still be alive, and that I could save him, lifted my spirits, though only slightly.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout, and was quickly engulfed in a hug, a wave of brown hair crossed my vision.

"Esme," I greeted back, wrapping my arms around her, "How have you been?"

Esme leaned back to look at my face, "Oh Bella, I am so sorry, how are you?"

I couldn't understand why it was bugging me so much with everyone's concern. I was determined, I no longer wanted to show everyone my weakness, and I will be strong.

With my new resolve, so I plastered a fake smile that no one could see through onto my face, "It's alright Esme, I'm doing better. Now, how was your trip?"

Esme smiled, and I mentally applauded myself for my acting, "It was wonderful Bella, and Rose and I brought back something you might like,"

She gripped my hand and led me towards a cluster of vampires, standing not to far away, with Alex following behind us.

"Bella!" I heard the perfect voice of Rosalie exclaim.

"Hey Rose, nice to see that you made it!"

"Of course, it was an easy journey but sorry we took so long. We got lazy and decided to hang out there for a while," I nodded my head in understanding. I was just glad that they were safe, as well as being thankful that Rosalie no longer despised me. I guess it must've been when I ran away that our relationship must've progressed.

"Now Bella, may I present to you, the Denali clan," Rosalie announced proudly, turning us around so I could see the five members of the Denali Clan, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. (**A/N: I would describe them more, but I'm not exactly sure what they look like. I'm more knowledgeable with my own made-up characters, the main characters, Bella, Edward, Jacob, etc. and the Volturi. So sorry about that)**

"And you must be Bella," Tanya welcomed, holding her hand out for me to shake, one which a gratefully accepted.

"It's nice to see that you all made it safely," I welcomed back. "Natch," I heard Carmen boast. I couldn't help but grin at their confidence.

"So what happens now?" Alice asked, a tinge of irritation in her voice. It was most likely due to the fact that with so many wolves, she was unable to see the future now.

"Well, uh…" everyone was crowded around me, well excluding the huge pack of wolves below us. I thought it was pretty smart of Edward to set up the main base for us on the cliff, that way we could look down on the wolves, and the rest of the vampires when they arrived.

Now that I think about it, I was beginning to feel the pressure of leadership. I was thankful for at that moment, I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me. "Don't worry Bella," he soothed, in hopes of calming me down.

"Well I suppose…it would be…smart…to talk to the…wolves?" I asked and said at the same time. I felt Edward's chest shake with laughter behind me, "Sometimes your leadership is quite amusing Bella. One minute you have everything laid out before you, and the next, you're completely perplexed on what to do next. You'll never ceased to amaze me,"

I just shrugged, "But that is a good idea," Jasper commented. I remembered in Volturi how Jasper told me the story of his younger days, where he was part of the civil war; he would be a good asset to have.

"Well how much longer will it take before the rest of the guard comes?"

"It should be later tonight or early morning tomorrow," Aro answered.

"Well that gives me plenty of time. How have the wolves been so far Sam?"

"A little edgy. You might want to talk to them soon; the Elders are looking quite forward to meeting this legendary tri-being,"

I raised my eyebrow, "a tri-being? That's what they're calling me?"

Everyone laughed, "Well what would you like to be called?" Sam asked, amusement in his voice, "Well I do like Bella, but if they must give me a title, just give me something small, but nothing that sounds dumb,"

"What about _The Legend_?" Emmett suggested, enunciating the name. I rolled my eyes, "Uh, maybe I should stick with Bella,"

Emmett shrugged.

"Alright, I will go talk with the wolves but first I need Carlisle, Alex, Jasper, Sam, and of course, Edward, to stay here. Aro, you and your brothers can stay too, but the rest of you can go relax or hunt or whatever. Actually hold on,"

I picked up a flat, strong rock and held it in my palm. Opening my lighter, I weaved the flame to form a laser, carving the rock to the same shape of my necklace. Once the outline was complete, the border around had crumbled, leaving the sword surrounded ash.

Lifting up my right index finger, I pricked it on my fang, withdrawing a droplet of blood. With careful ease, the blood fell onto the centre of the hand-made rock sword, glowing for a moment until it dimmed and was back to normal.

I handed the newly made key to Alice, "head back to the cave if you want. It's away from the wolves so you'll be safe and you can all go freshen up if you want. Just make sure not to lose this key, and it's fairly simple, just find the marking on the back wall,"

Alice nodded and soon, they were off, leaving me alone with my newly-appointed…well would you call them my council? I guess so.

"So Bella, what's your plan?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not exactly sure just yet. It's pretty much just a basic outline I have in my head," I explained, a little hesitancy in my voice.

"Well you tell us what you've got, and we'll work from there," Edward suggested.

"Alright, well I suppose I would talk to the wolves about the same thing in Volterra. Explaining the extent of this war, about Dominatus and stuff, then they'll probably want to know my powers. After, I'll have to wait for the rest of the guard to come, and try to work out some balance between one another, but it won't be easy," I sighed, "then I guess I have to train you all, prepare you for what's to come," _that should be fun_, I groaned inwardly.

"It looks like something else is bothering you Bella," Alex commented, reading my uncertain expression.

I shook my head, "it's nothing," I lied, of course, they saw right through it.

"Bel-," Edward tried but I quickly cut him off, "If we're done, I might as well get this talk over with,"

Edward sighed, "If you want Bella, but perhaps we should wait for the rest? The Denali Clan has yet to see what you're capable of,"

I nodded, "Alright, but if you all don't mind, I'm going to go scout around this current area," I made my way to stand up.

"I'll come along," Sam contributed.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather be on my own," I interjected and with that, I turned and headed off into the woods. I made quick haste to get away, mostly so I could be alone faster, as well as to avoid their inquisitive gaze.

I ran and ran, brushing pass the branches and I soon found myself in front of the tranquil silence of Moraine Lake. Right now, I needed to be in a place where I would remain undisturbed, a place with a peaceful quiet that would allow me to think.

Maybe I would find solitary in the middle of the lake. Deciding that would be the perfect place, I readied myself for a stroll across the water. I soon found the perfect spot, and sat down cross-legged. Though my legs were feeling the wetness, my clothes remained dry.

I closed my eyes and sunk deep down within my mind. I need to think about everything that's been happening; Jake's disappearance, the upcoming war, I almost shuddered at the next one, the inevitability. But what I've been worrying about the most is my ability. Can I do this? I mean, am I able to defeat James?

I remembered that with the last two fights, I just barely escaped mostly due to luck or raw emotion. What are the chances that I'll even win this war? I know I needed to win, for peace, but it's a 50/50 chance that I might…lose.

What I needed to do was to gain more strength. I needed to be able to be strong enough to beat them, but what more is there?

_There's the sword_.

But I don't even know how to properly wield it yet, or even a few of my abilities.

_But that's why you train._

I suppose that was true. Training would help, and at the same time, I could prepare everyone else. But what training could I possibly do? This is all I know, I couldn't do anything more to harness my ability.

That was the million dollar question, what more could I do to help with my training? I mean, it's not like I have a master or anyone to follow, it's just pretty much me, flying solo.

I can tell that the answer is so obvious, but it's far away enough that I can't tell what it is. This is going to drive me nuts.

Taking in a deep breath, I relaxed my mind. Just relax, and it will come to you.

_Relax, relax, re-_

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell for me. Though the scream surprised me, I did not fall into the water, unlike last time…

I opened my eyes to see three black figures standing at the shoreline and with a sigh, I stood up. There went my relaxation.

The idea of a swim popped into my mind. I wonder if I remember my lessons…with a swish of my hand, I platform myself on a geyser of water, just about four feet off the waterline. With a swift dive, I plunged in, feeling the natural coolness surrounding around my body, the comfort of the waving tide.

I surfaced, breaking through the water to breathe in a cool breath of fresh air. It was so tempting to just wading in the water, but their shout seemed urgent, so I swam back with swiftness and the minimum amount of grace that I had.

"So what's up?" I asked, gazing up at the three members who called out for me. I collapsed on the beach, and though I was not tired, it just felt natural to lie on the sandy shores after a swim. It was Sam, Edward and Alice that stood on the beach.

"We've got some problems, the wolves are getting...more then just edgy now," Sam explained to me. "They know you're awake and they're wondering what's taking so long,"

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, "What? But it's only been…"

"About a couple of hours," Alice clarified, and my eyes widened.

I sat up now, "Oh my, are you kidding me?" Edward nodded his head in confirmation. I groaned and fell back onto my back, "this is just not my day," I muttered disdainfully.

"Ready to see the Elders love?" Edward asked, holding his hand out for me, one which I gratefully accepted.

Heaving me onto my feet, I spoke up, "I suppose I have no other choice," _and I suppose it would be easier to dwell more on training after I finished dealing with this current situation._

A quick five minute run and we were back on the cliff, only to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, completely perplexed. But the sound of yelling reached my ears. Looking over the edge, I could see a tiny riot that had centered around the middle of the field, and I could easily spot Alex and Carlisle, as well as the rest of the Quileute Pack and the imprints, and the rest of the vampires standing behind them. They were talking with five, middle-aged people, those who I assumed to be so-called Elders. With that title, I expected them to be, well Elders, apparently not.

"Hold on tight," I instructed and once everyone was making contact with one another, I closed my eyes, and opened them to reappear in the heart of the chaos.

It was completely silent as I made my appearance. I turned to the Elders, three males, two females. Six looked like from native descent, with tan skin, and black hair, while the last female had fair skin, with dirty blonde hair.

I bowed to them, to show them my respect and they returned the gesture. "I am Bella Swan, also known as Isabella Vitalis. Daughter of the vampire, Carnelian Vitalis and the she-wolf, Cera,"

Each Elder nodded in understanding. It was strange to see everything silent, albeit it was a tense silence, but quiet nonetheless. No shouting, no arguing, just curious eyes.

The oldest man stepped forward, as well as being the man in the middle. He was lean and tall, long hair that was tied at the nape of his neck into a short ponytail.

"I am Daniel Smith, leader of the Elders. As well, we have Richard Geys, Anna White," motioning to the two directly at his left and right. Richard was similar in build to Andrew, but had a more fierce expression on my face, while Anna was well shaped, with long black hair that flowed to her back. Anna's face held on an expression of gentleness, much similar to Emily. "Ian Wood, and Michelle Tigs," the fair-skinned blonde who held in her face, a gentle expression, mixed with strength and ferocity, and the last man, cropped black hair, a muscular build, but the smallest of the Elders.

"We are the Elders, a group of pack leaders to help lead this vast cluster of wolves and their imprinted who have congregated in this area," when Andrew spoke, he had the voice of authority behind it. If I understood, just by a brief explanation I remember reading from my father's library; the Elders are usually from the largest and strongest of packs, minus Sam's pack though.

"As we understand Miss Vitalis," Anna began; her voice was strong as well.

"Bella, please," I corrected.

Anna nodded, "As we understand Bella, from what the Quileute pack has explained to us, there is a war arising,"

"Yes, there is,"

"And what evidence do you have for us to prove this fact?" Richard questioned.

"Am I not proof enough?"

"To be honest Bella," Daniel began, "We do not know exactly what you are. You have the smell of human, but it is masked with the scent of our kin and something sickly sweet. It is something that is new to us,"

"I do not know if the Quileute Pack has explained to you my situation, concerning my lineage and such,"

"There was no need, we knew of Cera Vitalis' history," Michelle explained.

For some reason, explaining everything to the wolves seemed more nerve-wreaking then explaining to the Volturi. I suppose they held more hostility in their rivalry.

But with each breathe I took; I began to gain more confidence. Our current predicament was too overwhelming and it was something that needed to be dealt with right away. It was my leadership everyone needed to win this war.

I began to explain everything once more. The history of my lineage, though the Elders knew, I was explaining it to the Denali Clan and the other wolves who weren't aware of this information, the history of the war, and the upcoming battle that would happen, and eventually who both wolves and vampires were required to work together to win.

When I explained to this about this new pact, it was almost like the same conversation in Volterra with the Volturi. Each wolf was reluctant to work with vampires, but they would have to put there differences aside just to win.

"The rest of the Volturi guard will be arriving tonight," I announced, "and it is necessary that we _don't_ kill each other. This is crucial for the vampire and wolf community to work with one another for the greater good!"

I turned back to the Elders, "Do you have any more questions before they arrive?"

"Just one more Bella, something that we are all curious about," Daniel began, "would you show us a demonstration of your powers?"

"Of course, that won't be a problem," and very much similar to the Volturi's demonstration, I commented and explained each one of my power, but leaving the sword last. I would wait for the rest of the Volturi guard to come.

Though there was something that bothered me, a man who stood near the front of the crowd, just behind the Elders. I could tell he was strong and muscular, but I couldn't get the sight of his face, he was just an inch to far. The thing about this man though, I could almost feel his anger, and I couldn't understand why this was. But I brushed him away for now; I would have to convince the Elders first.

In the end, they were quite impressed with my performance.

"That was magnificent Bella," Daniel complimented, and I cursed myself for my blushing mechanism.

"Thank you. So do you agree to join?"

Daniel looked at his fellow members, each one giving a nod of their head before he turned back to me. "It's is unanimous. Isabella Vitalis, we will join you,"

I bowed down humbly to them, "Tha-,"

"Elder Smith!" a low, guttural voice bellowed. I quickly straightened myself to see that unusual man burst out from the crowd. His voice was twisted to even more anger and disgust, and I could see the strong outline of his face more clearly. I could tell he was not happy with this new pact.

"Elder Smith, this is an outrage! We cannot align ourselves with the enemy! By doing this, by teaming up with the _bloodsuckers,_" I heard a series of hisses behind me, but I ignored it. I could hardly repress this outrage myself, "we are disgracing our heritage! This is an absolute ignominy!"

"Commander Greene! You are out of place; please return back to your rank before I will strip you of your command!" Daniel barked back.

I couldn't help that twinge of guilt I felt for his threat. I knew what he said was offensive, but it was my fault for all of this happening. I would've spoken up, but I really needed this alliance to win, not for my sake, but for everyone else's.

"But Elder Smith…"

"That's enough Commander Greene; I will deal with you later,"

And with a glare in my direction, he stomped off back into the crowd.

The Elders returned back to me, "I am sorry about that Bella,"

"No worries," I reprimanded. It would not be wise to get into an argument with the Elders, but I did plan to find Commander Greene to apologize and hopefully convince him that we need this.

"Very well, may I suggest then we convene later for our upcoming battle plans?"

"That sounds perfect. We will wait for the rest of the army to arrive and tomorrow morning, we begin training," I concluded.

The Elders nodded, "Oh and Bella, we are terribly sorry for your loss,"

I gave them a wry smile, "thank you," my voice was barely even a whisper, and with that, I turned around, and headed back to the cliff, followed behind the vampires and the Quileute Pack.

Finally, after an extremely tense moment of walking through the wolf crowd, we made it back to the cliff and I let out that breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well, that turned out better then expected" Alex spoke up.

"I can't believe we have to work with those _mongrels!_" I heard Jane exclaim, I ignored that comment. Hostility levels were going to be high, but that wasn't all I needed to worry about right now.

"That was awesome Bella!" Tanya practically squealed. "All those powers and everything, it was amazing!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks Tanya,"

"I'm just glad that was over with, it was extremely nerve-wreaking," Paul announced.

Our campsite we made on the cliff wasn't very large, but big enough to hold most of us. There were about five tents, one for me, next for Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Quil and Embry and Paul who would've shared with Jacob. I also expected Seth and Leah to be up here with us, but Sam said it would be good to have some of our people down there to build up the relations.

"Well what do you expect us to do until the rest of our guard comes?" Jane snarled. I could tell she was a little on edge from the wolves being so closed. I felt sorry for Jasper who had to endure all this emotion. I sent him an apologetic look but he still had that serene look. It seems like he was still holding up.

"I suppose we just relax until they come. It's not until tomorrow morning that we begin our plans and not until later that training starts," I said, standing near the very edge of the cliff to look down on the wolves.

"Well re-," Alice began until she was cut off.

"You filthy _leeche!s_" a loud voice broke through. We all turned abruptly to see Commander Greene, along with two of his comrades, standing at the path of the cliff that lead down to the huge clearing just below.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jane and Alex lick their lower lip, "Delicious, entertainment."

"Jane! Alex" Aro scolded, and they ceased their movements but that look of desire remained.

"Commander Greene," I began, but Edward held me back.

"He wants to kill you Bella," he whispered in to my ear, and each vampire had a look of loathing and anger in their eyes.

"Hush Edward," I soothed, placing my hand on his chest, "I will deal with this," and with a quick kiss on his lips, I wiggled free from his grasp.

"Commander Greene, what brings you here?" I could hear the growls of discontent from everyone, most likely from the polite tone I was using that they thought he didn't deserve.

He moved closer towards me, standing only inches away from my face, "I want your death," he hissed and with a swift movement, he lifted me up to throw me over the edge.

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Yeah, so sorry that I didn't add a battle scene, but there definitely will be one in the next chapter, I promise you! I also hope you enjoyed that this chapter was a lot longer then usual, just so you last that time period of no udpates. I will try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible, but I do hope you continue to read. **

**Also if you're looking for any changes in the story, more detail, less detail, more storyline...anything, just let me know and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and request. And please let me know if I'm missing anything, any important plots or details I missed and I will fix it up immediately.**

**So I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Also, I've just started up the whole Beta Reader thing if you're looking, and I'm accepting whoevers at the moment**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, Lady R. Lotus **_(And I do hope you noticed that changed pen name)_


	24. Trust

**To my fellow readers, **

**Here's chapter 24 of Quintessence. Now those who were very, very, very patient with waiting for this new chapter, I can't express my thanks enough to you. In this chapter I included some action, some plot development, some fluff at the end, and something to leave you, hopefully, waiting in suspense for the next chapter.  
**

**So read, review, and hopefully enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
Trust**

Soaring through the air, with a swift twist to reposition myself, I landed gracefully on a nearby coniferous. "Now commander, is such violence necessary?" I asked with a sigh. This was everything I was hoping to avoid but I suppose if this is what it came down to then I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of defeating me.

Glancing down, a crowd had formed underneath. It was without a doubt that the wolves would notice the hostility and clash that would begin to ensue. A feral snarl ripped from the commander's throat. I know he wants a battle, a battle to the death. Whether his intention is to prove my worth or simply for revenge I know not, but I know that death for either party is not what I want. Not only would it ruin everything that I've been trying to establish between the wolves and the vampires, then my hopes for ending this never-ending war between me and James would disappear. What I need to do right now though is to douse his anger.

Removing my cloak and letting it hang off the branch, I leapt off the tree and into the throng of wolves beneath. Anticipating entertainment, a large circle formed around me, providing enough room for a _delightful_ confrontation. Commander Greene followed shortly after, just as angry and fierce as ever. Fortunately the vampires decided to reside at the top of the cliff, best to avoid another angry skirmish as well in the midst of one already happening.

"I will not accept you as our leader, let alone as one of us. It is my sworn duty to protect our kin, no matter the consequences; even if it costs me my own life!" And without a thought, he immediately charged at me. I dodged every swing, every kick, and every attempt at a hit.

"Please Commander, I do not wish to fight something that can be avoided altogether!" I tried to negotiate, although I could easily it was a fruitless endeavor. His judgment was clouded by his fury. I needed to strategize brilliantly in order to avoid bloodshed, "Please, just calm down!"

Moving unexpectedly fast, I was suddenly pinned downed by my throat. He was pushing down so roughly, a small crater was beginning to form around me. Another growl escaped his lips, "Calm down?! How in hell can you expect me to calm down?! Has our kind sunken so low as to align ourselves with your _filth_? As a warrior, I cannot allow this type of alliance to happen!" He pushed down harder on my neck. I gripped his wrists, trying to loosen his hold. "You creatures are nothing but scum; an abomination to humanity! What's dead should stay dead!"

I could hear the murmurs all around me; some were intrigued, others agreeing, many worried, and the rest just unsure. The pressure increased, "You are nothing but soulless, bloodsucking cannibals! How on earth can we trust such cretins like you?! Why should we show you mercy when you show us none?!" The Commander was roaring ferociously.

Everything was deafeningly silent all around.

" -- on, -" I mumbled, slowly bringing my legs towards my body underneath the pressure.

The Commander hardly paused in his tirade, "What is dead should _stay dead!_"

My eyes flashed red for a swift moment, my anger reaching its peak. Kicking upwards, I completely threw the Commander off me and took in a deep breath. I still felt a lingering pressure on my neck.

Thrown quite a few feet away, I watched, with observing eyes, the Commander get back on his feet, no doubt stunned by that unexpected attack.

"You're wrong Commander Greene," I stated firmly, my voice and stance strong. Refusing to listen, he ran forward. His arms swung outwards in a strike. Expeditiously, I dropped to the ground and turned to kick him off his balance. Reaching up to my full height, I strode forward to press my weight down on his chest. I also suppose a bit of wind helps to keep him down.

"_Release me!!"_ he snarled, struggling aggressively underneath my hold.

Crouching down, I looked him straight in the eye, "You _will_ listen to me Commander," I commanded firmly, holding our steely gaze, "Whatever it is that holds you back will only cloud reason. You may be the vampire's natural enemy but you should realize that now, out of any time, this unlikely alliance is most definitely needed."

He continued to struggle, disregarding my logic, "what proof do you have to show me of this 'needed alliance'? For all I know, you scum could be luring us into a trap!"

Taking a stand, but keeping the Commander pushed down with the wind and my foot, I was left with no choice, desperate times calls for desperate measures, and this was most definitely one of those times. A white glow surrounded everything around us as my sword materialized in my hand. With a skilled swish of my sword, I held the tip straight at his throat. "If I am not proof enough for you, then perhaps my sword is. This here is Quintessence, a sword of life. Do you recognize it, _Commander?_"

From my peripheral, I could see effort from the wolf crowd to see Quintessence more clearly, but I wanted the Commander to realize it. "What say you now?"

I watched with delighted silence as the Commander's face contorted with realization, his fury was finally calming and I released him from his confines. However I knew that though his pride was wounded, he will not fold so easily to my wish.

I moved back slightly as the Commander stood, huffing, "Albeit reluctantly, I accept you, with that sword, as the daughter of the great wolf Cera, but however, I will not acknowledge you as our leader, as a true warrior," This was progressing well. I may not be accepted as teammate just yet, but I have some trust. It didn't matter how miniscule it was, it was something at least. He was beginning to show me his role as a justified warrior.

"I accept those terms Commander," I could hear the murmurs of confusion around me. The sword disappeared from my hand, returning back to its slumbering form and leaving behind a trail of lingering light.

"So I challenge you to a duel. We are not allowed special abilities or transformations, just our own strength, skill, strategic knowledge, and wisdom of the battle. Do you accept, Commander Greene?" I made sure to stay firm and keep my eyes focused and resolute.

The Commander gave it careful contemplation. Removing his gloves, he returned my unyielding glare with his own, "I respectfully accept your challenge, Miss. Vitalis" and placing his hands together, as almost in a prayer, he gave a humble bow.

Returning his bow with my own, then crouching into stance, I beckoned him forward, "It's your move, Commander. And by the way, call me Bella."

With a warrior's cry, he charged forward, swinging his arms outward with incredible, and almost unseen speed, and great force. The Commander attacked with all his might and was slowly pushing me backwards. Using my own arms, all I could was block his hits; left head, right torso, left torso, front block, duck. Barely able to match his speed, I was left with no room to make my retaliation.

Head, left shoulder, twist and right hip, left torso, duck, front block. His strikes were never-ending. And I knew that I would be left with some massive bruises after this.

"The rumors, it seems to me Miss Vitalis, seem a slight misrepresented," he smirked. The Commander picked up in speed and strength. It was taking steps back now.

I returned his mocking stare with a glare of my own, as well as a huff, and decided that I've had had enough of defending, it was time I made my own offensive attack. I observed closely for an opening, watching his every movement carefully. There I noticed that he was slower on his left side, just by a few seconds but it was enough. I feinted an opening on my left, and according to plan, he took advantage of the opportunity. He made a fast roundhouse left kick at my torso.

This was my only chance to break out of this wearisome routine and with practiced ease I swiveled towards the right and grabbed a hold of his ankle. Matching his smirk, I twisted his foot towards the right. A reluctant grunt escaped his mouth, "I think not Commander Greene." Then repeating his earlier attack, I repeated his roundhouse kick with one of my own, sending him flying a ways away and skidding to a screeching halt quite far from where I stood pleasingly.

I was only given a fleeting moment to notice that our boundaries had widened marginally, allowing more room for movement, before I flipped backwards to avoid an incoming projectile. Then using his body as leverage, I pushed off with my hands further into the air, made a turnabout and used both to kick him forward; knocking him off balance and using the Commander as a base for a perfect summersault.

While he took a moment to right himself, I acted immediately and rushed forward to rob the Commander of this moment. But instead, the Commander turned around, so imperceptibly then it stunned for me for a split second, in which the Commander blocked my hit easily and grabbed my arm to send me flying the air and a kick to the stomach. I was thrown against a tree, hitting it squarely against my back. I couldn't help the painful cry that left me.

Then before I landed on the ground, the Commander held me up against my throat. He was amazingly fast. "Do you surrender, Miss Vitalis?" He pressed harder against my throat.

My air was depleting quickly and I grabbed, by instinct, as his hands. "_Surrender now or I will end it all, right here!"_ he growled. His body was looming menacingly over me, pushing me closer and deeper into the tree behind.

Foolishly deciding to mock him a bit, I smirked, "I'd like to see you try," I choked out. I could feel his chest rumble with angrier growls as I reached for the branch, which was conveniently, and thankfully, low enough for me to hold, and thrusting my knees upwards, I push him far away. I then flipped on top of the sturdy branch, spitting out blood that had collected in my mouth from the hit. Taking in a deep breath, I alleviated my lungs from the oppressing pressure. I could feel myself getting weaker, due to starvation. I haven't had a proper blood feeding in quite a while. This battle needs to end now.

The Commander, on the other hand, appeared to be stable, if not, perfectly able. His stance seemed strong, and his face was etched with fierce, pure determination. But I will never back down; I will and prove my worth to the Commander and these wolves.

Leaping down to the base, I stood up tall, ignoring the pain shooting throughout my body, "Commander Greene, before we end this, let me say this!" I announced humbly. Everything was hushed as I tired to turn these battlegrounds into an area of peace, hopefully. "You are a respected warrior Commander, a true one at that. Judging by your movements, your stance, your fight, you'd be a worthy opponent no doubt, but you are confused and mislead. I do not mean to offend you commander, but to warn you: please don't make a mistake you'll regret."

I watched his face carefully. He was doing better to regain control of his actions and better judgment as his face remained neutral, but would it last? God knows what had happened to him personally that led him this way, but he needs to realize that these emotions will not do well for him; for his life or as a warrior.

Only a mere few feet away, I took in a deep breath, "Do you still wish to carry on?"

Keeping eye contact, he nodded determinedly. This has now become a true battle between warriors. Smiling inwardly, it was time to turn things around as I made the hits, matching, if not, besting, the Commander's speed; right hook, left punch, elbows, knee, uppercut, round kick, sidestep, punch.

This technique was a fantastic way to wear out my opponent, I could see his breathing become laboured, his movements a tad more sluggish. But I could also feel the toll on my body. Everything, the entire fight, our fate, all depends on my one last final move, a complete knockout attack. I could either finish the Commander, and perhaps set thing right, or screw myself over entirely, and I very much avoid the latter. Let's hope this works.

Continuing my punches at breakneck speed, it came as a complete, utter surprise when my arm was suddenly grasped and I was thrown violently over his back and landing painfully on mine. Propelling into a crouch, I stood guarded as the Commander loomed menacingly over me, "I think I've had enough of this dodge tactic _Miss Vitalis_," I could tell he enjoyed mocking me with that name.

I swung my leg out under his feet, which he skillfully jumped away and landed in a crouch. I grinned, "Well then, _Commander_, why don't you surrender?" I bantered, enjoying the fight a little more. The grin widened as I heard him huff impatiently. "Or not," I muttered, and then I ran forward and leapt into the air. Flipping forward, I straightened my leg outwards and summoned my strength into it.

The Commander caught me by my ankle as I remained suspended above him, body still positioned for a kick. "Did you think that measly kick would stop me?" the Commander sneered,

"Of course not," I replied audaciously, keeping eye contact, "I was hoping this would." Giving the Commander a wink, I flipped backwards, breaking out of his grip. Using my hands as support, I performed a graceful spin kick, hitting him squarely in the face. Then becoming even angrier from the hit; he lunged for me, missing by mere inches as I wormed my body to the ground.

Quickly I turned my head just in time to see the Commander lunge towards me again. I rolled away from the spot and got to my feet just to jump upwards to dodge another lunge. The Commander wasn't stopping, as soon as he'd land on the ground; he would promptly turn around to lunge again. Once again it had become another bout of attack and dodge, and quite frankly, I am downright annoyed now.

Standing straight, firm, and determined, I waited as the Commander made his turnabout and pounce. "_This is over_," I smirked inwardly as I won the match with a flawless high kick, bringing the Commander out of his spiral, and delivered spin kick straight to his chest, sending him soaring miles away to land in a very painful, miniature crater.

Striding over towards the wreckage, there laid the Commander, sprawled out and in pain. I placed my foot on top of his chest, now this seemed familiar. He cracked open an eye, grimacing slightly. Whether it was at the pain or because of my victory, I wouldn't know. "Commander, I announced this battle done," stepping aside and off the Commander, I reached my hand out in a welcoming manner, "do you agree?"

He rose himself on his elbows, rubbing at the back of his neck while staring at my hand. No doubt he was contemplating about the proposal. After a minute of contemplative silence, the Commander looked up at me. He gave a defeated smile, "I accept, _Bella_."

I was positive that I was practically glowing at his words; completely and utterly euphoric at my conquest. But just as the Commander to reach for my hand, a ferocious snarl broke through the joy and I was tackled unexpectedly into the ground.

Screams of my name and shock were heard throughout the surrounding crowd. On top of me was a looming, fallow brown wolf, pinning down by my arms and my entire lower body. His muzzle and gleaming fangs were only inches away from my face; I dared not take a breath. I felt his claws dig into my skin, but just light enough to not break through the skin, and I didn't need more blood to mask.

"Um, hell-lo?" I asked uncertainly. Why and how does trouble keep coming after me? I'm truly starting to believe that there really is some greater being above whose life purpose is to torment me, bad luck can onlyhappen so much.

The wolf above continued to growl viciously and quite angrily, if I may add, as he applied more pressure on top of me. Already weaker from the previous battle, a tiny whimper inevitably escaped me. I could feel my breathing grow harsher as I tried to take in imperatively needed deep breaths.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullen's and Alex emerge from the throng of wolves, as well as our very own Quileute pack. "What is this?!" Alex bellowed, striding forward to Commander Greene, as well as towards me, followed closely by the rest. "Commander, who is this? And why has he interrupted this fight?"

While Alex, Carlisle and Sam went to confront the Commander, as well as the Elders who were headed that way as well, the rest came over to rescue me. "Or perhaps the Elders could shed some light on this situation?" Alex asked. Though he was concerned about my safety, quite angry about the sudden treachery, he still retained his logic to not anger the Elders that will cause total chaos.

I felt the pressure increase even more as they approached our current position, his growls sounding even more aggravated with my family nearing. Edward paused in his step, the others following suit as he held out his arm. "He said he'll snap her neck if we even try to help," Edward explained seething. I could see that he was practically livid as this wolf's paw moved to my neck, cutting off my air supply almost completely. I gasped, surprised by this new development. This brought the arguing "adults" attention over towards me.

"He's dead serious," Edward warned; crouching low into his hunting lunge.

Scanning around my area, I could see the shock looks, the delighted looks, and the confused looks adorn the faces of the wolves. No doubt this was clearly something that was unheard of by the rest, but as my eyes set upon the Elders eyes, while they appeared to have no knowledge of this ever going to happen, I knew that this was what called a "pop quiz".

"Wait," I choked out, just quick enough to stop Edward from actually lunging. Quickly grabbing the heavy paw with my free hand, which I suppose he foolishly thought I wouldn't use, I gripped it strongly enough to make a very painful throb. Yowling in anger, he quickly removed away from my hand, assuaging just enough pressure for me to knee him in his stomach, a punch to his muzzle, and kick him off me entirely. I stood up to my feet quickly, facing the direction I threw him in.

"I – got – it," I wheezed, holding my side in pain. I could feel something flowing on my hands as I rued the rock that I had painfully cut my side on. The tackle was verily unexpected and I had to unfortunately land on something jaggedly sharp. It was taking an extra toll on me to ensure that the vampires weren't breathing in the fragrance.

As quickly as I had threw him off, the opposing wolf made for another pounce. Just inches away before he made contact, I rolled onto my back and kicked him further away. Immediately I got into stance. Since my challenge wasn't proposed to him, there was no need to restrain myself. Let's just hope this new technique works.

Dexterously landing on his feet and skidding to a turning halt, he ran at me again. I planted my feet firmly to the ground, feeling it, to some extent, sunk underneath ground level. _'Feel it,' _I chanted in my mind, '_Feel it all around you; as it vibrates all around you._

The wolf neared closer and closer, the sounds of confused and astonished whisperings sounded in my ear.

Taking a deep breath and arranging my palms outwards, I completely isolated myself and my opponent. Blocking out all those mutterings and sneers of failure, just the sounds of the sounds of running filled me. Getting closer and closer, I prayed to God that this worked.

Giving out a yell, I stepped forward. I felt a tingling sensations start from my feet and work its way up to my palms as a giant pillars of Earth emerge underneath the wolf, and pushed him upwards. Now it was just complete quiet, except for my heavy breathing.

The moment the wolf landed on the ground, I let out another yell and twisting my palms around, earth manacles encased each of his legs and his torso. He struggled violently, trying to break the earth that confined him, but I effectively kept him immobile.

Striding forward, feeling every pair of eyes following my movement, it was my turn now to be the menacing one. "Surrender now," I demanded, making it firm that I was the one in charge. However, choosing to ignore instead, he continued to struggle. He stopped as I slightly tightened the earth around him, whimpering. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Surrender," I repeated, "_now!_"

After a tense and excruciatingly silent moment, he lowered his head in defeat. Letting out my breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I felt so relieved, but I knew it wasn't done just yet. Turning around, I was faced with shocking looks. I addressed the Elders, "Is there anything else you wish to test, _Elders_?" Though I knew the attack wasn't their fault, I was beginning to lose patience on this constant distrust. I mean I know over centuries of hostility and war between vampires and wolves that probably my words aren't that much to reassure the wolves, but I'm reaching my limit here, and I _am _still human after all.

Silently answering, I nodded in return, "After centuries, maybe even millennia, of war, I know that I can't expect to waltz right up to your territory and expect open arms," I began, addressing everyone around me, "and I definitely don't expect everything to be resolved in a matter of minutes, but there are lives at stake here! Not just ours, but human lives! And these lives are the reason for your being! For wolves, for the most part, you protect them, and for vampires, we're, unfortunately, you're source of food, humanity needs you just as much as you need them."

I paused to take a good look at everyone's face, even the Volturi members who remained up top the cliff. "So what's it going to be? Your pride," and taking a deep breath, I left them with a pondering note, "or their lives?"

Headed back to the wolf that was still tripped in manacles, I crouched down, letting him know that I meant him no harm as I reassuringly placed my hand on his neck. "I'm sorry for your loss," I muttered, unbinding him from the earth, "I hope that you can find closure."

I watched as the wolf hesitatingly moved away from me, but kept his eyes directly aimed at me as he moved back towards his pack. As soon as he disappeared from set, I set my sights on the Volturi, "I suggest you relay my message back to your army once they arrive." The leaders respectfully nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend," and I removed myself from the spot, transporting away from the questioning eyes and into the mountain forests, miles away from the site. It's been a long day, and now I needed to feed.

Now that my blood hunger was satiated, and taking my own sweet time getting cleaned and refreshed under my mountain refuge, I figured that I deserved a nice break from the problems going on. I also suppose that I'd best arrive after the Volturi army arrives, that way Aro, Marcus and Caius would have time to discuss _certain matters_ with them.

Instead I wanted to train, test my new technique that I had spontaneously discovered, and test my limits and abilities.

Clearing my mind, I tried to remember the battle; how I felt, what I was thinking during that time. Then taking a deep breath, I maneuvered my palms and stance into the appropriate, or what I thought worked anyway, position. Three large pillars rose from the ground. I wanted to manipulate them, call the earth to bend towards my will. But I had to listen, feel it around me, and for a lack of better and less stupid sounding words, I needed to become one with the earth.

Time flew as I enjoyed enhancing my new ability, and before I knew it, night had already fallen. If I recalled, the army wouldn't arrive until mid-morning, giving me plenty of time to relax back here at home. Although I did feel a little guilty for shirking off my responsibilities, I did need some time to think and be off my own , just a little moment in my life where I can actually hear my own thoughts.

Quickly taking another shower, and changing into some comfortable clothes, I grabbed a bag of marshmallows, a CD player, and headed outside once again to sit in front of the lake. I lit a fire nearby, and amused myself with influencing my control of the elements; playing with waters, creating water women figurines, bending the earth to create men to accompany my women, and just absorbing in the natural wonders that surrounded me.

And before I knew it, I fell asleep on the sandy shores.

"So what's up?" I asked, amused by the fear I managed to instill in some of my fellow companions.

After enjoying a restful night's sleep, I quickly showered, dressed into pair of jean shorts and black tank top, followed by the usual attire, then grabbed some toast to go and sprinted out the door. Once I was out from under the mountain, I then found myself seated comfortably on a fold-out chair, finishing the last bit of toast I brought along.

"Holy Hell Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, one of the products of my successful scares. "Why can't you walk like normal people?"

I smiled earnestly back at Emmett, "since when did I fit in with normal people?" I replied teasingly. Unfortunately it left him at a loss for words.

I turned back towards the rest of the group who were staring at me with relief. Edward moved immediately to my side, "Good to have you back," he muttered affectionately, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I moved closer towards him. Even though I did enjoy my solitude and reflection moment, I would still miss Edward nonetheless.

Looking around, I noticed that it was just the original team that we had arrived with. I surmised that the Volturi army had arrived the leaders, I hope, were having a nice and thoughtful discussion with them. "So what chaos ensued after I left?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity any longer. I needed to know how everything went after my spiel.

Alex grinned, "Well you'll be happy to know that bloodshed was avoided," I breathed a sigh of relief, "and you definitely left an impact with that speech,"

"Surprisingly," Quil muttered mischievously. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him.

But all childish actions aside, all that was left that I needed to know what the outcome. I left an impact on the wolves and vampire, hallelujah, but what good will my impact be if they continue to fight? "Alright, and now we are going to…?"

A chuckled went around the circle. This time Carlisle answered, "The leaders on both sides want to meet, perhaps come up with a compromise of some sorts, just until the matter at hand is resolved at least.

"The Volturi army has arrived so Aro, Caius and Marcus have left to deal with them, as well as finding an appropriately distanced area for them to reside."

I nodded, genuinely happy with the results. I was making progress, and if I played my cards right, the pot's mine. This excitement was almost hard to contain, but it wasn't over yet.

"By the way Bella," Sam interrupted, staring inquisitively at me, "if you don't mind me asking but about yesterday's battle, I just wanted to inquire about something." Although confused about what he wanted to know, I let him continue, "Your, well I guess I would call it technique, it was, well, it was different."

Oh! I had completely forgotten that it was new. I was amazingly mastering it so well yesterday that it felt like I've had it for decades. I returned his stare with an embarrassing grin and rubbed the back of my head, "Well it sort of happened on a whim," I answered abashedly and with a nervous laugh.

"What?" I heard Edward asked, deadpanned, "You mean almost killed yourself for a whim?" I felt as Edward tightened his arm around me to prevent any means of escape. Crap, he was onto me. The rest of the onlookers were observing amusedly and curiously, although along with Edward, Alex looked almost as serious as Edward.

"I mean I saw it on TV and wanted to try it out. I was planning to test it out early before I was interrupted and –,"

Then facing Edward, I shut my mouth at his expression. Emmett beat him to asking the prime question though, "Wait, you did something that you saw on TV?"

I instantly covered my hand to my mouth; I did not want to tell him that. Edward's eyes narrowed, as Alex's did as well. The faces of the others were stunned, amused, or proud at this new piece of information. Giving another nervous chuckle, I unsuspectingly slipped away from Edward's arm, "Well seeing that this is probably a bad time and all, I'm just going to go find a fish to read," then hurriedly turning around, I was stopped by Edward in my line of sight.

"Love you," I said, hoping to bribe him a bit before I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then vanished from the site and into a relatively safer area. While I did feel a bit remorseful for upsetting Edward then leaving him, there was another matter that required my attention.

Emerging out from the shadow of the trees, I found myself at the wolf base, with, awkwardly, all eyes staring at me. Clearing my throat, I announced my purpose, "Where is Commander Greene?" It was only a few moments later when he surfaced from the throes in the crowd, accompanied by who I assumed to be his imprinted, and an unknown man with familiar brown hair. I nodded upon his arrival, "Commander Greene," I greeted.

"Miss Vitalis," he returned, nodding respectfully. "This is Julie, my imprinted," he introduced. Julie was drastically tinier than Commander Greene, delicate looking with long black hair, and olive toned skin. I suppose opposites attract in this case. "And this is Kyle, my brother," referring to the man that was much closer to the Commander's stature. Similar build, almost identical height, just the difference was a lighter hair colour and blue instead of brown eyes. Brothers indeed.

Greeting each politely, and trying to ignore the sorrow-filled glare sent my way from the brother, I turned to head back to the forest, "a word please Commander if you don't mind. And perhaps your brother as well if he could."

Trekking back to the forest first, I gave the brothers some time to decide their next course of action. Moments later, I heard them follow. We walked in silence for the next few minutes before deciding to stop a miles away from the base camp. I turned to face the brothers, and bowed respectfully.

"Commander Greene, I commend you on a well-fought battle. I enjoyed the fight and hope to have another one in the near future." Though he didn't bow, he extended his hand out for a gripping handshake.

"I as well enjoyed it Miss Vitalis, and would very much hope for another one. Not only have you proved your worth in your battle against me, I would be honoured to help you in this upcoming war," I smiled gratefully, glad to know that this one issue was resolved.

But there was another matter at hand. I turned towards the brother, Kyle. "You're not hurt are you?"

Though his face remained expressionless, I could see in his eyes that he was slightly stunned that I recognized him. It was his hair, and a certain gut instinct that I felt that I knew that he was the wolf from yesterday. It was confirmed immediately when I found out that he and the Commander were brothers. He shook his head

"I'm sorry that you were the subject for my experiment yesterday," he raised his brow inquiringly, "Oh, it was a new technique that I wanted to try out. Sorry but you just happened to be when the moment required it," I apologized, in which he thankfully understood.

After yesterday, the Commander fortunately gained a new perspective on me, and respected who I was. "Is there something that you wanted Miss Vitalis that required you to call us out?"

Smiling warmly, I took out a picture of my Renee and Charlie, handing it to the Commander for him to see. I could tell they were becoming even more confused, "These are my adopted parents, Renee and Charlie. Even though they aren't my real parents, they were still my mom and dad, and I'd hate to lose them." They returned the picture to me and I stared at it lovingly. It was the first beach trip that we took, I was four at the time.

I then took out another picture, this time of me and Jacob, working on the bikes. "And this is one of my closest friends. He's a great guy, and also one of you." Though I felt my heart tighten in my chest, I made sure to keep my voice strong, "And recently, he's been missing."

The Commander smiled apologetically, handing back the picture. Kyle's eyes conveyed his emotion. "But what does this have to do with us Miss Vitalis?"

Swaying on the balls of my feet, I extended the branch of a nearby tree towards the palm of my hand. The wolves watched in silent awe as I grew a white rose from the leaves, "one can be quite distraught after losing someone they love," the rose bloomed beautifully and I plucked it from the branch. "I've experienced it one too many times." I concluded, handing the flower to the Commander.

"A flower for your lovely wife," I told the Commander.

Walking away I heard the Commander speak to me, "Thank you, Bella."

I turned my head slightly, giving a gentle smile in return, "Commander," then turned to the brother, "Kyle."

He nodded, speaking out his first words to me, "Thank you." And then they returned back to the base. My mood has lightened considerably, and I felt really good, and now it was onto the next mission.

I waited until the wolves were out of hearing distance before I spoke out, "Come on Edward, how about a walk?" and instantly he was by my side with his arm out for me to take. Giving him the smile I reserve only for him, I accepted his arm as we took a stroll to a nearby lake.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked quietly.

Edward was silent for a moment, no doubt debating whether he should lie or tell the truth. Thankfully he went with the latter, I could tell, "When you showed them the picture of Jacob." A sad smile adorned my lips as I nodded in affirmation.

Another silent moment surrounded us as we strolled to the other side of the lake. We were walking at a rather slow pace.

"Are you angry?"

Looking up at him, I kissed his cheek. Edward can be so endearing at the best of times, "No, I'm not. Just thinking, that's all." There was just a huge mess in my mind; the future, present and past. I couldn't sort out what was important and what just there to confuse me even more. But right now, it should just be me and Edward that's on mind.

"And I should apologize for yesterday too, I'm sorry I made you worry." This time coming to a full stop, Edward brought my face up to his to place a sweet and tender kiss on my lips. It was full of meaning, of reassurance, and of his love. It just made me feel all aflutter inside. A breathless sigh left my lips, as well as all the worries in my head.

We resumed our walking. I let Edward led the way, no doubt to our main base, but we traveled at a snail's pace. They could wait, and I haven't enjoyed alone time with Edward for a long time. "Well I guess it can't be helped when you go gallivanting about for the safety of the world," he chuckled, effectively brightening up my mood, "just as long as you don't do anything that reckless again."

Giggling, I replied, "I can try, but no guarantees, Edward."

He sighed softly to himself, "It was worth a shot," he conceded.

I nestled closer towards him, and slowed down our walking a little more, wanting to prolong this peaceful moment. Without Edward, I think I'd probably never make it up to this point in my life. He was my pillar, my support, my everything, and probably the top reason for wanting to save the world. He was the one I wanted to be with forever. "I love you," I whispered affectionately, resting my head on his arm.

I felt a smile on his face, "I love you too," he replied. And we walked the rest of the way in a peaceful silence.

Lachrymose moans could be heard above the violent sounds of struggling from an angry captured prisoner. Cries and pleads we begged by the ones trapped between bars as the two spellbound guards, both with striking good looks and a power of high caliber, led their hostage down the morbidly depressing corridor held their victims and experimentation subjects.

"Let me go you sick bastards!" he roared furiously, trying with all his might to break free, but his severe injuries decreased his strength tenfold.

The newly caught prisoner was soon brought in front of a cloaked man,uching in front of an open cell and observing the prisoner inside. The fragile looking creature trembled violently fear with every touch he lay upon her. He mumbled to himself quietly, "seven years, no signs of surrendering just yet, a persistently resisting mind, drastic measures are required." He jotted a few notes down before he snapped his book closed at tossed the girl aside.

He stood up to face the newcomer, "Ah finally, you have arrived to my humble abode," he exclaimed excitedly. "Now let me see, let me see." The cloaked man grabbed the prisoner by the chin, tilting his face side to side. He walked around the prisoner once, and grazed the many injuries that the prisoner was garland with. "Seems like a strong young fellow," he reached for the chine again.

The man snapped at the incoming hand, growling low in his throat, "_Don't touch me!_" spitting at his face, the disrespect sliding down the opposing cheek.

Rather then receiving intimidation as he hoped, the cloaked man chuckled deeply, "and lively as well," and suddenly it felt like the whole area darkened dramatically, even more than hell would allow. The prisoner received a unexpected and an excruciating hit to the jaw, perhaps even dislocating it. "You shall be rather fun to break I imagine," then addressing the guards, he commanded, "throw him with in subject M71, I surmise they'll enjoy discussing about what, or rather who, they have in common with each other."

Listlessly obeying, the prisoner was thrown rather harshly into the open cell. The man let down his hood, revealing his face to the prisoner, "_you!_" he snarled, and about to lunge until stopped by the sudden bars blocking his way.

An amused and malicious smirk touched his lips, "How nice of her to tell you all about me, I guess she does care after all," he taunted.

"I suggest you be an obedient little boy as you enjoy your stay here. Someone will be down here soon enough to stop your bleeding, after all, we only need you just slightly alive to lure my precious back to me."

"You bastard," the prisoner growled, unable to get up from his injuries, "if you do anything to her, I will murder you!" The other prisoner feebly crawled over to her new cellmate, helping him get comfortable.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along quite swimmingly. Take good care of our friend Jacob here," he bid cheerfully, making his aura contrast quite oppositely to his outward appearance, "if not, then you know what will happen, _Maria_."

Jacob felt the girl shudder fiercely at his words, no doubt completely terrified.

As soon as he left, all Jacob could think was '_shit, what the hell have I gotten myself in to now?'

* * *

_**So as you read this chapter, note that after 2 years, my writing has undoubtedly matured, maybe not by that much, but enough to tell the difference between the chapters, well I think anyway. I'm debating in possibly rewriting my chapters so that they fit with this chapters. If you agree, disagree, don't care, let me know. Please and thank you!**

**As well, I'm also debating on the possiblity of finding a Beta reader for this story. While writing it is no problem to find time for, it's just the editting portion that I really don't have any patience with. If I have any volunteers, give me a shout out. Thank you very much!**

**And with one more note, I will often repeat this. Though I am not dropping this story, I have absolutely no specific date as to when the next chapter will be released. I'm persistently trying to find time to write even a couple of lines for the story, but I cannot gurantee that a new chapter will be written in a matter of days. This comes as a forewarning to those who may not choose to patiently wait for this story to finish. **

**Aside from that, thank you for reading!  
Sincerely, Lady R. Lotus  
**


End file.
